Only a Once
by Senju Yume
Summary: Severus Snape vê o seu precioso cargo de Defesa sendo oferecido a outro, ou melhor outra. Snape & Other Character. A cronologia da Fic não está errada! Se passa em 1985.
1. Chapter 1 The First Duel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e Afins pretence a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

Ao contrário disto, Allison Miller e outras pessoinhas as quais vocês nunca ouviram falar pertencem a mim! Alguns feitiços também! Boa Leitura e Please! Dêem Reviews!

**Only a Once by Senju Yume.**

**Chapter 1 – The First Duel. **

Primeiro de Setembro estava chegando, para o desgosto de certa pessoa mais uma vez o tão almejado cargo de Defesa contra as artes das trevas lhe tinha sido negado. Teria de contentar-se apenas com o cargo que era seu por direito, e ele sabia, que era o melhor na área. A Adorável arte exata de preparo de Poções. E ficaria bem com o cargo, ao menos, era o que faria os outros pensarem, já decidido não se importar com quem quer que tenha tomado o lugar do antigo professor; Roy White. E Severus Snape esperava que fosse mais um velho que pudesse aposentar-se no ano seguinte.

Andava como sempre, apático a tudo a sua volta, molduras, estátuas, fantasmas, até mesmo as aranhas ele lançava um olhar de desprezo enquanto caminhava para o infortúnio que seria a reunião de apresentação do novo professor.

Estava diante as portas duplas quando ouviu algumas gargalhadas vindo do lado de dentro. Revirou os olhos, já imaginava que tipo de pessoa seria o novo professor que Albus contratara, era bem do feitio do velho Diretor, contratar pessoas com um saudável senso de humor, o que para Severus era um martírio. Abriu a porta sem importar-se muito com as boas maneiras, o que encontrou foi; um Dumbledore sorrindo ao lado de uma McGonagall que cobria a boca e os outros que não se importavam em gargalhar. Eis então que todos se voltaram para ele.

- Ah sim, é agora que todos perdem a compostura e ficam me encarando. – proferiu áspero como de costume. – Boa Tarde...

Mirou a nuca batida de cabelos negros que ainda permanecia de costas a si, aparentemente arrumando algo ao rosto. E tudo pareceu parar magicamente quando o suposto homem que ocupara seu cargo virou-se.

Uma mecha grossa de cabelo até então oculta bailou graciosamente no ar, enchendo-o de um perfume misterioso, levemente adocicado, com um toque de pimenta. Os anos trabalhando como professor, deu a Snape um olfato único.

Snape quase arregalou os olhos, boquiabriu-se e soltou uma exclamação de espanto, não fosse ele quem fosse e tivesse muito alto controle. O suposto homem que tomara o cargo que almejava, ou era feminino demais ou definitivamente não era homem.

Andou para perto do corpo docente com os braços cruzados a altura do peito e a olhou de cima.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Allison divertia-se com os professores, contando como tivera de despistar um trouxa que a paquerava para simplesmente desaparatar. Todos riam abertamente com a descrição da cena, Minerva não pode deixar de soltar um gritinho e cobrir os lábios enquanto os outros riam abertamente. Allison estava encantada com a cordialidade daquelas pessoas. Quando Allison ia continuar a sua história a porta foi bruscamente aberta, o susto fez com que todos voltassem sua atenção para a porta a suas costas, sabia que era mais um dos professores, sem mover-se, retirou os óculos e pos a secar as gotículas em seus olhos, havia rido além da conta.

- Ah sim, é agora que todos perdem a compostura e ficam me encarando. – Ela pode ouvir a voz de Barítono a suas costas. – Boa Tarde...

Muito estranhamente sentiu olhos alheios a fulminando, recolocou os óculos e virou-se o mais ágil que pode. O movimento foi tão brusco que uma mecha de seu cabelo ocultou a visão do recém chegado por alguns segundos e voltou a seu lugar de costume, os ombros femininos.

Seus olhos azuis contraíram e dilataram rápido demais, e a imagem imponente do homem de negro ficara gravada em sua mente. Sério, e com belas feições, apresentava-se um tanto hostil aquelas festividades. Allison observou aqueles lábios crispados, e antes que pudesse formular algo em sua mente, foi apresentada.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

- Severus, esta é a nova professora de DCAT; Allison Miller. – anunciou Dumbledore com um sorriso simpático. – Allison, este é o Professor de Poções Severus Snape.

Snape mirou a mulher, seus cabelos vistos de frente eram bem femininos, desciam graciosamente algo aproximado entre um palmo dos ombros e em suas pontas, formavam ligeiras conchinhas. Mas, os cabelos não foram algo que chamou muita a atenção, não, os olhos negros do professor afundaram-se no mar azul que eram os olhos de Allison, tão profundos e doces que fizeram Snape sentir sua alma sendo arrebatada. Piscou rompendo o contato visual, a moldura perfeita que era o rosto da mulher era tentadora. Um rosto fino, com lábios avermelhados e grossos, as maças do rosto coradas, dando a ela um aspecto muito saudável.

- Boa Tarde Professor Snape! – respondeu ela com um sotaque que Snape não pode identificar.

Snape não soube dizer quando ela levantou-se, estava tão perdido em encontrar uma imperfeição naquele rosto angelical que somente o som melodioso de sua voz o fizera sair de seu ínfimo devaneio.

- Boa... – respondeu ele com sua rispidez e agilidade de pensamentos. - ... Para você senhorita Miller!

A mulher ficou com a mão estendida olhando sem entender para a arrogância em pessoa que havia sido personificada em Severus Snape. De soslaio os olhos negros de Snape esquadrinharam a mulher de pé. Vestida com um vestido preto, justo que abria em um 'V' invertido a partir dos joelhos findando em uma ponta que quase arrastava no chão, as pernas envoltas por negras meias-calça e sapatos de salto, tudo coberto por uma grossa capa verde musgo, bordada em dourado formando desenhos aleatórios e sem nexo algum. As mãos brancas da jovem com unhas caprichosamente polidas e pintadas de vermelho. Definitivamente, ela não era uma mulher convencional.

- Severus... – Albus ia começar mais uma de suas ladainhas quando foi grosseiramente cortado.

- Professor Severus Snape, lhe foi ensinado o mínimo de cordialidade? – a mulher o olhava de cima de seus óculos quadrados, estes que Snape não tinha visto até então. – Julgo de devas ser conhecedor dos bons costumes e etiqueta, portanto, mostre-se como um bom cavalheiro e tome a minha mão em cumprimento e me deseje as boas vindas! – destilou sobre ele o seu veneno fazendo a boca crispada do professor virar-se em um meio sorriso.

Snape a olhou de baixo em cima, decididamente, ela era uma mulher diferente, e finalmente Snape teria uma rival à altura.

- Ainda espero Severus...

Snape com sua língua ferina, ia claramente replicar a ousada mulher quando sentiu os olhos de Albus sobre sua nuca e uma represália, a fim de evitar maiores constrangimentos, Snape tomou a mão da mulher. O que sentiu ao tomar as frágeis mãos com suas masculinas, foi indescritível, nunca em toda a sua lamentável vida, Snape sentiu-se tão cheio de si e tão vivo quando durante aquele toque. A cútis da mulher era de uma textura magnífica, o que deu a Snape a louca vontade de lhe tocar outra parte do corpo, apenas para averiguar o quanto aquela mulher era macia. Segurando seus instintos ele soltou-se da mulher e olhou-a com escárnio.

- Pronto senhorita Miller, feliz?

- Satisfeita! – e virou-se, de um jeito incomum, era quase como se Snape estivesse assistindo a si mesmo virando-se, a capa voou um pouco e pousou novamente junto ao chão de pedra fria, arrastando-se até que ela sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

- Bem, já que estão todos presentes, posso começar a apresentação da Senhorita Miller! – Começou Dumbledore. – Mas... Acho melhor ela própria apresentar-se!

Allison sorriu virando-se na cadeira e encarando todos de uma só vez.

- Sou Allison L. Miller, a nova contratada para ocupar o cargo de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas... – neste momento Snape soltara uma nota de indignação. – Venho de uma família totalmente não mágica e venho do Brasil. – Todos a olharam com um ar de entendimento em seus rostos.

Algumas palmas foram ouvidas.

- Senhorita Miller, - chamou uma voz esganiçada, o pequeno Flitwick. – Onde formou-se?

- Ah sim, Me formei em uma escola Bruxa Brasileira, Já havia sido um grande choque para meus pais descobrirem que eu era Bruxa, sair da barra da minha família assim seria um atentado de morte!

Mais uma vez todo sorriram, Flitwick com aquela voz esganiçada guinchava enquanto gargalhava, o único alheio a tudo era ele, Snape.

Revirou os olhos negros em sua orbe quando ouviu as gargalhadas, odiava tudo aquilo e ao virar-se seus olhos encontraram o rosto sorridente de Miller, os dentes brancos com caninos pouco mais protuberantes. A sobrancelha direita de Snape curvou-se para cima no momento em que ele descobriu a imperfeição naquela mulher, os dentes, pareciam dentes de vampiro. E por um segundo, pegou-se pensando em coisas que não deveria e teria corado bruscamente quando os azuis de Allison entraram em contato com seus negros, mas ele era Snape. Começaram ali, a travar uma briga com os olhares, ela ainda sorrindo, e ele completamente sério. As pessoas conversavam sobre o pais de onde a jovem havia dito ter vindo, mas nem ela nem Snape deram conta. Queriam desarmar, uma ao outro, fazer recuar, mostrar quem ali mandava, e quem seria o submisso. Snape sentiu os olhos dela vacilarem e chegou a expressar um sorriso, mas uma mão em seu ombro frustrou seus planos.

Dumbledore notou a disputa entre os dois, notou também como a jovem não se abalava com cara feia e nem palavras hostis. Sorriu ao ver o embate, parecia que seria difícil, mas, como ele era Albus Dumbledore, teria de fazer algo, e faria. Levantou-se no momento exato, os olhos da senhorita Miller iriam falhar a qualquer momento. Então agiu rápido, pos uma mão sobre o ombro de Severus obrigando-o a olhar para ele.

**-x-**

- Aquele aluno do primeiro ano, de Huffle-Puff! – respondeu Pamona.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Minerva.

- Me perguntou o que aconteceu com o pintinho que não tinha uma perna.

- E o que aconteceu Pamona? – Tornou a perguntar Minerva curiosa.

- Foi ciscar e capotou!

**-x-**

A conversa dos professores era estranha, Snape odiou Dumbledore por ter acabado com o duelo, e odiou ainda mais quando a ouviu gargalhar. Porém não poderia dizer ao certo, se pela vitória, ou pela infeliz piadinha que fez as gargalhadas reclusas de Severus Snape tentarem escapar de seus lábios.

Capenga, ridícula e sem senso nenhum de comédia, mas ainda assim, aquela era uma piada e como todas as piadas, arrancou inúmeras gargalhadas. E quando Dumbledore os dispensou, Snape foi a primeiro a sair, e ainda ouviu as gargalhadas vindo da sala dos professores. Ahh, como ele queria que já tivessem começado as aulas, como ele gostaria que encontrasse algum aluno ali nos corredores, apenas para lhes tirar pontos de sua casa!

Ah.. Agora sim ele estava satisfeito, estava em sua adorada masmorra, onde a luz entrava com dificuldade, onde poderia se livrar das inúmeras mascaras que ele sempre usava. Passaria a tarde lendo um grosso volume de _Plantas mágicas e suas propriedades. _E assim o faria, logo que tomasse um bom banho.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Allison caminhava ao lado da Professora McGonagall, enquanto caminhava não podia deixar de sorrir para os quadros que a cumprimentavam pelo caminho, Minerva contava algumas histórias de Hogwarts que não estava no Livro _Hogwarts uma História._ Allison ouvia com atenção, dobrando a cada nova curva, subindo cada novo degrau E quando estavam no 3° andar a bruxa parou.

- Bem senhorita Miller, chagamos a salda de DCAT!

- Ah sim, mas pode me chamar apenas de Allison, Minerva! – lhe sorriu simpaticamente.

Em resposta Minerva sorriu-lhe ao abrir uma porta. A sala compunha apenas de cadeiras duplas para os alunos, sobre o empíreo uma mesa grande e uma cadeira simples, um quadro negro e algumas prateleiras e armários vazios.

Nada mais, a não ser que possa contar, as teias de aranhas e suas habitantes, a poeira e a sujeira do vidro. Allison achou aquilo estranho, afinal, o antigo professor era tão desleixado assim?

- Roy era velho Allison, - começou Minerva entendendo o olhar de questionamento da jovem. – estava apenas fazendo um favor para Albus, por isso ele ficava lá me baixo, subir escadas para ele era complicado.

- Entendo... – Allison notou uma porta ao lado de um dos armários. – E aquela porta?

- Ah sim, aquela porta dá acesso a uma passagem para os seus aposentos. – explicou-lhe minerva lhe entregando um pequeno papel.

Allison o abriu e leu o que estava escrito, sorriu ao perceber que aquela era a senha de entrada. Minerva acenou com a cabeça para Allison enquanto saia. A Jovem professora ficou sozinha, olhando a enorme sala, pensando no que poderia fazer para torná-la agradável.

Apontou a varinha para uma das mesas duplas retirando magicamente a poeira e sentou-se, olhou tudo ao redor e sem saber ao certo o porque, lembrou-se do pequeno duelo que vencera mais cedo na sala dos professores. Balançando a cabeça, afastou aqueles pensamentos.

- Vamos lá All, temos que mudar um pouco essa bagunça ou... _Atchim! _– Espirrou fazendo uma pequena careta. – Ou nada... pronto, está com alergia!

- _clausus refer_

Lançou em si própria um feitiço, uma fina camada furta cor envolveu as suas vias respiratórias como uma máscara. Apontando a varinha, como um maestro assoviando uma melodia, distribua feitiços para arrumar sua sala.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

A hora do jantar não tardou a chegar, Allison estava em seus aposentos, trocando-se após tomar um belo e revigorante banho. Em frente ao espelho dava os últimos retoques em seu cabelo com uma escova de cerdas macias.

O Salão Principal estava vazio, não tinha aquele aglomerado de alunos bagunceiros, apenas uma mesa estava disposta, com 16 cadeiras comuns e uma de respaldar alto. Faltavam poucos professores para se juntarem a mesa.

- Albus, - chamou Minerva em tom baixo. – acha mesmo que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Não se preocupe Minerva... – e sorriu para Sibila.

- Boa Noite Trelawney, achei que não fosse nos presentear com a sua companhia!

- Boa Noite Diretor, Eu vim porque precisava ver a nova professora e alertar do perigo que corre! – sentou-se com os seus olhos esbugalhados.

Minerva revirou os olhos e piscou aturdida quando Severus Snape sentou-se na cadeira em frente a sua deixando apenas uma de cada lado de si. Aquilo obrigaria as duas pessoas que faltavam sentar-se ao lado do professor de Poções.

- Boa Noite Severus meu caro!

- Boa Albus!

As duas professoras que faltavam entraram pelas portas de carvalho, a mais jovem olhou ao redor, e demorou-se um pouco mais no teto, enquanto a outra, sentou-se ao lado direito de Snape a fim de evitar a professora de Adivinhações e sorrindo como cumprimento a Dumbledore que estava a sua frente. Allison desfez sua curiosidade e recomeçou a andar, vestida com um vestido preto justo que lhe marcava o corpo, desta vez cobria as pernas, mas seu colo alvo estava a mostra revelando seios fartos. A capa uva que vestia tinha um capuz com uma conta dourada. Olhou atentamente para a mesa, e encontrou apenas um local. Ao lado de Snape. Sentou-se, aliviada que ao menos a sua esquerda estava a professora de Vôo.

O desconforto de Snape tinha nome e sobrenome, e estava sentada a seu lado, exalando um aroma misterioso. Allison Miller. Ele não entendia porque aquela mulher lhe deixava tão nervoso. Enquanto ela falava com Hooch, seus olhos discretos esquadrinharam a mulher a sua esquerda. Se ele fosse de corar, ficaria rubro após desviar os olhos dos seios femininos ao seu lado.

Estava tão acostumado a estar ao lado de mulheres estranhas, velhas ou simplesmente feias mesmo. E arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu que Sibila o encarava.

- Allison? – chamou uma voz fina.

- Pois não Ava? – respondeu-lhe tendo que cruzar o olhar até a ponta da mesa.

Ava Carter era uma velha bruxa, cujo os cabelos outrora ruivos, estavam salpicados de fios brancos e lecionava Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Como era a sua escola de Magia?

Severus revirou os olhos quando viu as pessoas se interessarem pelo assunto. Resolveu concentrar-se em seu jantar, mas aquele perfume começava a incomoda-lo.

- Ah sim, mas, creio que este assunto seja mais propicio para depois do jantar Ava!

Snape anotou em sua mente, que deveria agradecer o bom senso da mulher ao seu lado que com um sorriso simpático voltou a comer sua salada.

Snape olhou para o prato da mulher, como alguém poderia alimentar-se somente com aquilo? O prato era basicamente, alface, tomate seco, pepino e cubinhos branco. Revirou os olhos e encarou o seu próprio prato, uma bela porção de carne mal passada.

Viu um garfo invadir o seu domínio alimentar espetado com um daqueles cubinhos brancos sem graça que habitavam o prato de sua colega.

- Isso vai entupir as suas artérias Snape... – Allison ergueu o garfo a boca e comeu o cubinho.

- Cuide da sua horta Miller! – respondeu seco, cortando um pedaço de carne, após engolir o pedaço dirigiu-se novamente a mulher que cortava um pepino ao meio. – A propósito, o que é isso?

- Pepino! – respondeu sem olhar o que Snape apontava.

- Não seja imbecil Miller, falo desta coisa sem cor e sem cheiro...

- Ah sim, bem isto me disseram chamar-se Severus Snape! – olhou divertida para o homem ao seu lado.

Hooch quase se engasgou com a gargalhada que deixou escapar, os outros estavam apreensivos olhando de Snape para Allison. A jovem o olhou indiferente.

- Ahhh... – fez uma voz de inocência. – Fala disto, - apontou o cubinho com a faca. – Tofu!

A cara de Snape não melhorou, e ninguém soube ao certo dizer o que impediu o professor de azarar a mulher ali mesmo, com uma das maldições imperdoáveis. Alguns julgaram que a presença de Dumbledore bastou. Sibila olhava para a mulher a sua frente. E quando Allison esticou a mão para servir-se de vinho e Trelawney a segurou.

Os olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os castanhos e Sibila levou a mão livre a boca, assustando-se.

Snape deixou um sorriso aparecer torto em seus lábios, adoraria ver a arrogante Miller tentar se livrar da Insuportável Trelawney.

- Algum problema?

- Criança, sua vida corre perigo!

Allison franziu o cenho sem entender nada, e buscou nos outros ali presentes alguma explicação, encontrou Minerva meneando a cabeça de modo reprovador.

- Negro... Morcegos... Homem... Gato... – e ela deu um muxoxo. – Águia!

Soltou a mão de Allison e cobriu o rosto com as suas próprias assustada. Muitos nem prestavam mais atenção no que ocorria com as duas. Outros, não podiam deixar de prestar atenção por estarem perto demais.

- Criança... Estas palavras fazem sentido a você? – perguntou num tom baixo.

Allison ponderou um instante e revirou os olhos em suas orbes, entrelaçou os dedos compreendendo o que estava acontecendo. Aquela só poderia ser a professora de Adivinhação de Hogwarts. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa empurrando seu prato e encarando os olhos castanhos aumentados por lente da mulher a sua frente.

- Em ordem ok? – disse ela e novamente as pessoas se interessaram. – Minha cor favorita, um animal interessante, meu passado, meu mascote e eu mesma!

O cenho de Severus se estreitou, aquilo soou confuso demais. Notou a mulher sorrir e retomar o seu jantar.

O resto daquela inusitada refeição transcorreu numa boa, e quando todos haviam terminado, a mesa limpou-se sozinha e apareceram xícaras de café e um bule encantado.

Snape notou a curiosidade nos olhares que eram lançados a jovem professora, não pode negar a si mesmo que estava interessado também, e como desculpa para ficar ali pegou uma xícara e encheu de café.

- Albus, gostaria de propor algumas melhorias para o ensino de minha matéria! – falou esperando algo do professor.

O Diretor assentiu com um meneio de cabeça, e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa Sibila levantou-se com um grito súbito os olhos arregalados, projetados e aumentados pelas grossas lentes, apontando para Miller, que segurava uma xícara de café que acabara de beber. Minerva já tinha se levantado quando Dumbledore a fez sentar-se novamente. Ela ainda tentou uma reprimenda, mas Albus tinha outra coisa em mente.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou Miller encarando Sibila.

- Minha jovem, seu destino é cruel! Leia a borra de seu café querida! – respondeu com a voz tremula, olhando de soslaio para a xícara vazia.

Miller revirou os olhos e encarou a xícara, queria logo acabar com aquilo, mas a sua língua treinada não pode resistir a uma tréplica a altura.

Snape viu o olhar abusado formando-se e o sorriso transversal, sabia exatamente o que viria a seguir. _"Ah sim, foi uma boa escolha ficar aqui..." _pensou ele apurando os ouvidos, não queria perder nada daquela "festinha".

- Hmmm... – resmungou. – Interessante, olha, olha só! Poxa... Isso é realmente triste!

- Entendeu? – perguntou Sibila temerosa.

- Não, nunca aprendi a ler Borra de café! – Respondeu dando de ombros, e largando a xícara ao léu.

Minerva relaxou em sua cadeira, Sibila ofendida saiu arrastando os pés, titilando a cada passo os seus inúmeros cordões de contas, pouco tempo depois o salão estava tranquilo.

As pessoas conversavam animadas, Snape detinha-se no salão com a desculpa de estar conversando com o Diretor melhores maneiras par lecionar, muito embora os dois não estivessem conversando nada.

Muitos dos professores já haviam se retirado e Snape estava tentado a se retirar também, chegou a empurrar a cadeira em que sentava para traz, quando uma voz tímida o fez parar com a pergunta que ele tanto queria ver respondida.

- Allison? – chamou Ava novamente. A mulher a olhou sorrindo. – Poderia nos esclarecer sobre a sua educação no seu País?

- Ah sim, porque não!? – E começou a contar.


	2. Chapter 2: Intervene Past

**Chapter 2: Intervene Past.**

_Era um dia quente de 7 de julho, o calor obrigava a usar roupas leves, e como toda boa criança, brincava em silêncio no quintal de casa, enquanto a mãe preparava o almoço._

_Era uma casa simples, em um recanto de paz e sossego da louca civilização em que viviam. Nem pareciam estar no Rio de Janeiro, um asfalto preto, dividia a vizinhança, os gramados verdes e as casas bonitas, decoravam a pequena vil; um parque para crianças, vazio, mas bem cuidado. Morava em uma casa comum, de um andar apenas, era a única assim por quilômetros, o jardim bem cuidado à frente, com bonitas azaléias colorindo de rosa a entrada da casa branca. Nos fundos da casa, os cabelos negros se destacavam, a brincar com uma boneca. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se quando uma enorme coruja pousou no cercado dos Miller piando alto._

_- Mamãe? – chamou._

_- O que foi All? – gritou de lá de dentro a Senhora Miller._

_- Tem uma coruja aqui fora!_

_- Deve ser outra ave, corujas não saem de dia! – afirmou a sabia mãe._

_A menina deu de ombros, há tempos coisas estranham vinham acontecendo com ela, e os pais simplesmente ignoravam dizendo que era a imaginação da menina. "Se é mesmo imaginação," pensou "não tem nada de mais eu fazer um carinho!"._

_Ao que se aproximou da coruja notou uma carta grossa e amarelada em seu bico curvo._

_- Mamãe, ela ta segurando uma carta!_

_- Pombos! Pombos Correio, não Coruja Correio All! – respondeu novamente a mãe com sabedoria._

_Realmente, a pequena nunca tinha ouvido falar em corujas correio. A Carta tinha seu nome, "imaginação" pensou. E foi ai que tudo mudou de figura._

_Uma senhora gentil, bateu a porta do Miller depois que eles convenceram a filha de que aquilo havia sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto. A senhora lhes explicou a procedência da carta, que Allison lembrava estar escrita com tinta magenta, em caligrafia fina._

_Instituição de Magia e Feitiçaria Artherium._

_Srta. Allison L. Miller_

_Vila Militar, número 204._

_Rio de Janeiro._

_O pior não foi a senhora explicar a procedência, foi explicar que Allison era bruxa, a família da menina parecia não acreditar, repudiando a idéia de ter uma bruxa na família._

_- Não, a senhora é completamente louca! Allison não pode ser bruxa!_

_- Como a Senhora me explica então Senhora Miller, a jovem em questão poder realizar o feitiço flipendo?_

_As duas se encararam por instantes, Allison franziu o cenho olhando para seu Pai que andava de um lado para o outro na sala._

_- E que tipo de feitiço é esse? – perguntou ele finalmente parando e encarando a bruxa._

_- Um feitiço para empurrar a pequena distância._

_Os pais olharam para Allison como se a culpassem de algo feio._

_- Este feitiço foi realizado pela primeira vez quando ela tinha 6 anos, as 17 horas e 30 minutos._

_- No horário do jantar! – falou a pequena com os olhos brilhando._

_- Sim minha jovem, e foi repetido inúmeras vezes, o engraçado é que, este feitiço vem sendo realizado desde então, toda a semana as terças feiras!_

_- Quiabo! – respondeu a menina rindo._

_Foi um trabalho árduo, e ainda depois de convencerem os pais da jovem de que ela era mágica, tiveram de convencer eles a deixar estudar na escola de magia. O acordo veio de Allison com os Pais. Eles achavam terrivelmente humilhante ter uma bruxa na família. A tal instituição era camuflada como uma escola trouxa comum, em que apenas alunos superdotados entravam. Esta era a camuflagem perfeita para a família que não queria uma bruxa. E ficou mais fácil ainda, quando souberam que era uma escola regular e não um internato como a maioria das escolas bruxas da modernidade._

_E os anos foram passando-se, sem que Allison pudesse nem se quer comentar como havia sido um dia proveitoso, ou como ela era boa aluna e suas notas não eram menores de 9 e 10._

_Acostumada a fingir-se trouxa, e ela não tinha raiva dos Pais, os entendia bem, e os entendeu perfeitamente quando deles negaram ir a sua formatura. Ah sim, eles nunca viram uma foto dos amigos dela, movendo-se na moldura, nunca viram as vestes bruxas, tão cheias de glamour, nunca nem viram a sua varinha mágica. Feita de carvalho, 27cm, fio de cabelo de dríade, boa com feitiços e transformações. Nunca souberam de seu don e nem quando o regularizou no Ministério da Magia. Nem souberam quando deu o primeiro beijo. Tudo era mascarado, tudo sobre a magia que corria nas veias da menina era totalmente ignorado. E Allison apenas se entristecia que a cada dia que passava, se via menos ligada aos Pais e mais amarrada aquele mundo novo, mágico que tanto adorava._

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Algumas pessoas secavam lagrimas, outras a olhavam com cara de espanto, Ava agora dava gentis batidas nas costas de Allison e a mulher nada entendia. Sorriu confortando os presentes.

Snape não podia verbalizar o que sentia, verdade era dita, que ele mal sabia exatamente o que sentia no momento, apenas sabia exatamente o que a mulher havia passado, passara por uma situação parecida quando criança. E ao contrario da outra, ele tinha sim ódio do Pai trouxa que não entendia nada de Magia, que odiou desde o dia que descobrira a mulher e o filho.

Mas a máscara de superioridade não deixou nenhum daqueles sentimentos estranhos transpassarem ao rosto de Severus, afinal, era exatamente para isso que ela servia impedi-lo de parecer humano. Ele não pode acercar quando realmente havia levantado e saído sem falar nada com ninguém, mas algo dentro dele realmente doía. E era uma ferida velha demais para ser remexida.

Allison desculpou-se e saiu da mesa, deixando alguns professores que ainda conversavam, o próprio Albus Dumbledore era um deles. Subia as escadas com pressa, sabia que a qualquer momento elas poderiam mudar de lugar, Satisfez-se por passar pelo segundo lance antes de se mover com um ruído alto. Ficou olhando encantada, um erro crasso, quando se virou para o próximo lance, não havia mais escadas ali. Apenas um vão e o vazio abaixo de seus pés. Bufou alto. Não sabia que caminho tomar até chegar ao terceiro andar sem ser aquele que seguira com a professora Minerva. Debruçou-se próximo ao vão deixado pela escada, olhando a negritude do nada. Era realmente incrível aquele castelo. Tudo nele era absolutamente fantástico. Ouviu algo movimentar-se e se virou rápido, assustada, apenas notou um gato com olhos azuis a mirando de sua moldura no quadro, debaixo de sua pata negra, um pequeno rato. Sorriu a ingenuidade dos animais e voltou-se a contemplar o vazio entre as escadas de Hogwarts.

Tudo era muito novo para ela, cada pedra da escola era interessante a seus olhos, e novamente ouviu um movimento atrás de si. Compadeceu-se do pobre rato na moldura, certamente o gato negro de injetados olhos azuis cansara de brincar com a comida e havia devorado o pequeno e indefeso rato.

- Algum problema?

Assustou-se com a voz de barítono atrás de si. Segurou uma exclamação na garganta e virou-se lentamente a encarar os olhos negros sem brilho do professor de Poções.

- Apenas esperando a escada voltar. – apontou para o vão.

- Pois saiba que estas escadas tem vontade, - ele começou andando em direção ao vão indicado. – e devo acrescentar que não voltará enquanto a senhorita estiver aqui a esperando.

As sobrancelhas de Miller levantaram-se e uma exclamação chula foi ouvida sair dos lábios rosados. Se Snape não estivesse acostumado com o inusitado, teria alarmado-se com o que saíra da boca feminina.

As mãos de unhas vermelhas afundaram-se nos cabelos negros de sua cabeça. E ela pode claramente sentir as unhas roçando a pele.

- Venha Miller... – foi o que ouviu ao ver o professor descer um lance de escadas. O acompanhou bem ao momento exato de ver a capa negra virar um corredor farfalhando atrás de si.

- Severus! – chamou parando para respirar. – Eu nunca gostei de brincar de pique-pega!

As sobrancelhas grossas se juntaram quando o homem parou para olhar a mulher que respirava com dificuldade pela quase corrida.

Snape rodou em seus calcanhares e continuou a passadas largas, agora com Allison a suas costas, subiram alguns lances de escadas fixas. Allison não pesou que pudesse ter escadas fixas em Hogwarts. Francamente, santa ignorância. Óbvio que haviam escadas fixas, mas estivera tão encantada com as moveis que nem sequer pensou nisto. Ah sim, porque Minerva não havia mostrado a ela aquela passagem desde o inicio? Pouparia uma conversa constrangedora no final disso tudo, porque Snape com certeza era do tipo orgulhoso e Allison do tipo que irritava pessoas orgulhosas.

O corredor logo se tornou conhecido para a professora, parou a sua porta e apoiou à mão a maçaneta de latão sentindo o metal frio sob seus dedos.

- Obrigada Severus... – As unhas arranharam o metal antes de girar a maçaneta e abrir. – Entre, deixe-me servir-lhe algo!

Parou indicando a sala para Snape, porém sem muito esperar, decidiu-se por entrar antes dele, passou pela porta fazendo a capa uva farfalhar enquanto caminhava entre as cadeiras duplas da ampla sala, dirigindo-se para uma outra porta.

Snape olhou a sua volta, achou uma sala razoavelmente agradável, porque ele jamais assumiria nem para si próprio que aquela era uma excelente sala e que a Professora que "roubara" seu cargo era boa com feitiços de organização, porque com certeza Allison tratara de ajeitar tudo. Notou um grande espelho dourado, mas o barulho de porta se abrindo fez Snape voltar a si. Virou-se a tempo de ver Miller entrar pela porta aberta. E seus pés se moveram ágeis como sempre, e poucos passos depois, estava dento dos aposentos da mulher, sentiu a atmosfera pesar, o cheiro misterioso que conhecia como o cheiro daquela mulher invadiu suas narinas, e aproveitou que ela estava de costas, um dedo indicador alcançou sua gola e afrouxou um pouco. O cheiro de pimenta com notas adocicadas debilitavam os reflexos do professor de poções.

Miller, andou até uma cadeira de respaldar alto que ficava atrás de uma mesa de trabalho, desabotoou o fecho dourado da capa e a retirou repousando a mesma sobre a cadeira. Observou as feições quase indecifráveis de Severus, sorriu, deveras ela achava divertido causar aquele tipo de reação nas pessoas, o que ela não soube precisar foi quando se tornou assim, mas, sabia que gostava de ver aquele homem tentar esconder suas reações. Aproximou-se do mestre de poções e sentou-se em um sofá, cruzando as pernas como se aquilo fosse algo normal, de fato era, porém ela não queria seduzir ninguém, muito embora achasse aquele homem de negro atraente. Ah sim, porque se ela realmente quisesse seduzir, ele já estaria a seus pés, ou melhor, em sua cama.

Snape sentou-se e começou a olhar as coisas a sua volta, era um aposento amplo, com as paredes de pedra nuas, um armário de livros cobria uma parte grande da parede, Snape sorriu a isto, a mulher era culta. Havia também uma lareira, crepitando um fogo preguiçoso, a mesa com a cadeira de respaldar alto que repousava a capa que outrora cobria o corpo da bruxa, duas poltronas azuis e um largo sofá da mesma cor. Uma mesinha de centro com alguns porta retratos, estes que Snape ignorou por hora. Um tapete felpudo marrom estava sob a mesinha e a um canto quase esquecido, um pequeno bar.

- O que prefere beber? – perguntou retomando a conversa.

- _FireWisk! _– E a voz dele saiu rouca de sua garganta.

Aquela voz reverberou pelas paredes e apossou-se do corpo de Allison fazendo tremer levemente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e com um pequeno aceno de varinha, uma garrafa de FireWisk apareceu sobre a mesinha com dois copos quadrados ao lado. A garrafa serviu magicamente os copos que ficaram esperando os donos os buscar.

Snape curvou-se e pegou o copo mais próximo de si, sorveu um pouco do liquido âmbar e voltou sua atenção para os porta retratos que se mexiam nas molduras. Haviam quatro deles, um estava estranhamente virado para baixo, como se aquilo fosse uma tentativa de ignora-lo. O maior era de moldura de prata, e alguns adolescentes, estavam juntos fazendo pose, pelo uniforme, Snape julgou ser alunos, todos com blusas brancas e gravatas azuis escuro e capas num tom mais claro de azul. Reconheceu Allison pelos olhos azuis, eles brilhavam para ele da moldura.

O outro logo a direita, estava em uma moldura de madeira e havia uma Allison um pouco mais nova, com longos cabelos negros e os olhos azuis brilhantes ao lado de um bruxo baixinho e ruivo com bigodes grandes que passavam de seu queixo com um furinho. O outro, a esquerda do prateado, era uma família comum, um homem, uma mulher e a criança de olhos azuis, Snape demorou para perceber que ele não mexia-se, era uma foto trouxa.

- Bela família! – disse apontando com o copo a moldura dourada onde estava a família Miller.

- Ah sim obrigada! – Disse sorrindo abertamente. – Esta era a minha antiga turma de escola, e este ruivo é o professor John Grint, Ele é o culpado por eu gostar tanto de Defesa...

A sobrancelha de Snape tomou um arco estranho, conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar.

- Obrigada por me ensinar um outro caminho Snape!

- Severus... Não precisa ser formal Miller!

- Ah sim... A propósito, Allison!

Os dois se encararam, o copo de Snape se esvaziou e ele ficou olhando a moldura caída, os lábios se contraíram em uma pergunta que ele engoliu. Não queria parecer um curioso, mas era fato que a curiosidade estava corroendo as suas veias.

Allison tomou aquele porta-retratos entre as mãos e o olhou contrariada, sorriu e colocou-o de pé, virado para Snape, que pode ver um jovem ruivo com um furinho no queixo como o do tal John Grint e uma barba mal feita no mesmo tom de ruivo, ele abraçava a cintura de uma replica de Miller que Snape via sentada a sua frente. Era uma foto razoavelmente recente.

- Era meu noivo! – falou a mulher sem nenhuma emoção.

Snape decidiu-se por não perguntar nada naquele momento, ele sabia como era perder alguém precioso. Continuou com aquela sensação de que conhecia aquele rosto, mais do que o outro bruxo ruivo, puxava pela memória, mas nada lhe vinha, nenhum nome, nada.

- Um pesar! – falou-lhe.

- Ele ainda vive... – respondeu Allison revirando os olhos.

Incomodo, Snape pode ver claramente incomodo nos olhos dela, os dois por algum motivo haviam terminado o relacionamento, e Snape achou uma perda de tempo e inteligência abandonar uma mulher tão bela como Allison Miller. De repente o porta-retratos começou a pegar fogo e se desfez na frente de Severus. A mulher tinha um sorriso macabro em seus lábios, enquanto olhava o pó sumir cada vez mais. Snape fez uma nota mental para não fazer nada que a irritasse e o fizesse merecer o mesmo fim.

- Porque isso?

- Preciso mesmo falar Snape, não acha óbvio demais? – perguntou ela tomando pela primeira vez um gole de firewisk.

- Se eu perguntei...

- Eu o odeio! Apenas mantive esta foto por tanto tempo só para não me esquecer de que o odeio mais do que tudo! – Levantou-se a se dirigiu a porta calmamente e com um sorriso simpático no rosto, completamente contraditório as suas palavras duras. – Bem, está tarde... Tenho que ir dormir, amanhã será um longo dia!

Snape ficou alguns sem responder, seu cérebro pensando rápido, conhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, Grint, não lhe era de todo estranho, e aquele furinho no queixo, era praticamente como se já conhecesse aquele homem que nem sabia o nome.

Levantou-se, não queria irritar a bruxa, e ela o seguiu até a porta da sala de aula, não entendeu também o porquê de usar aquela saída e não uma menos formal.

Andou pelo corredor, lentamente, pensando no tal Grint, certamente o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não fazia a menor idéia de onde. Lamentou-se passar tanto tempo com Dumbledore, com certeza estava ficando senil como o velho diretor. Suas masmorras parecerem lhe extremamente longe e se deixou jogar em um sofá de couro preto com uma mão a tempora, massageando-a ainda buscando na maldita memória o nome Grint.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Allison fechou a porta e jogou-se em uma das cadeiras que os alunos ocupariam depois que chegassem, e lembrou-se que o tal expresso Hogwarts chegaria à noite seguinte aquela, e suspirou, não podia dar-se ao luxo de entristecer por um homem que não merecia nem o que teve. Tinha pena de John, ele era um homem bom.

Entrou em seus aposentos e seguiu para um banho quente de banheira. Ao sair, jogou-se na cama e não demorou nada para adormecer.

Estava aconchegada a seus lençóis quentes, sim, mesmo sem ser inverno aquele castelo era frio demais para ela que viera de um pais tropical. Acordou assustada quando seu gato bege pulou sobre os lençóis.

- Diddle! – exclamou com a voz sonolenta.

O gato abaixou-se para receber um carinho atrás da orelha e saltou da cama espreguiçando-se no chão. Sorriu aquela imagem simplista, não poderia negar jamais, que Hogwarts era um bom lugar, e já sentia o castelo como seu lar. Levantou-se trocando seus pijamas por vestes limpas e perfumadas. Pela primeira vez em anos, decidira-se por vestir um vestido de seda prateado, que acariciava seu corpo como um voluptuoso amante, marcando cada curva de seu corpo, as alças finas deixavam os ombros a mostra, de fato, era um vestido trouxa, mas jogou uma capa negra sobre os ombros, típica veste bruxa. Era de um material pesado e estranhamente casava com a fragilidade da seda, havia uma gola vampirica, o que a fez comprar aquela capa em questão para usar como adorno em uma das festas de Halloween, tinha também o fecho em prata, com uma pedra verde que fazia as honras de botão.

Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que vira, mas seu cabelo não condizia com a veste, apontou a varinha para ele e os fez crescer magicamente, e novamente se olhou. Seus cabelos negros como a capa que vestia estavam agora caídos abaixo dos ombros com pequenas conchinhas em suas pontas.

- Quase... – disse ela e ergueu a varinha novamente quando Diddle roçou suas pernas miando. – Já tomaremos o café Diddle!

Novamente um feitiço foi feito sem nenhuma palavra. Os cabelos se prenderam um pouco e Allison equilibrou um chapéu digno de Minerva McGonagall em sua cabeça.

- Perfeita!

Conjurou um potinho de comida para o gato e saiu de seu quarto extasiada, em poucas horas, conheceria as crianças para quem lecionaria, ah sim, estava pura expectativa para conhecer todos os adoráveis alunos e ver a tão comentada seleção de casas que Hogwarts tinha.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

O Salão principal estava com as quatro mesas dispostas em colunas verticais das quatro casas que representava e uma grande mesa disposta na posição horizontal acomodava um Albus Dumbledore descontraído em uma cadeira de respaldar alto, pode ver Severus Snape ao entrar pelas portas duplas.

- Bom Dia Severus!

A cabeça do professor de poções assentiu algo, aquela era a maneira peculiar que o bruxo tinha de cumprimentar as pessoas de forma mais sincera. Sentou-se a esquerda de Dumbledore que se servia de torradas.

Novamente as portas se abriram e Vector entrou junto com uma replica de Minerva. Albus apertou os olhos atrás dos óculos de meia lua e sorriu sabiamente como sempre fazia ao entender algo. Snape franziu o cenho. Poderia Vector ter escolhido hora pior para mostrar o castelo a alguma amiga? Mas ao vislumbrar os olhos azuis Snape soltou a respiração.

Não soube precisar o momento certo que a prendera, mas aquele gesto o impediu de reconhecer Miller com longos cabelos e chapéu.

Vector mostrava a uma interessada Miller as ampulhetas na lateral a direita da mesa dos professores.

- São respectivamente, vermelho para Griffyndor, verde para Slytherin, azul para Ravenclaw e amarelo para Hufflepuff. – informou a professora de Aritimância para a de Defesa.

- São de verdade?

- Sim Senhorita Miller! – respondeu Dumbledore que havia deixado Severus sozinho a mesa. – Rubis, esmeraldas, safiras e citrinos. – Observou Dumbledore olhando as pedras reluzirem enclausuradas sobre as ampulhetas.

Allison demorou-se nas esmeraldas, e seus olhos azuis faiscaram.

- Septina, poderá lhe explicar melhor a contagem de pontos das casas minha jovem. – disse Dumbledore, olhando de Vector que afirmou para Miller que sorriu agradecida. – Vamos nos juntar aos nossos colegas para um café da manhã saboroso e calmo.

Miller sentou-se ao lado de Snape, não por opção, sim por falta dela, não entendeu quando os outros professores e funcionários foram parar ali sem que ela percebesse. Olhou o salão vazio e sorriu ao pensar que muito em breve, estaria lotado de crianças falantes.

- Não se iluda, - começou Snape com seu habitual tom arrastado. – São todos uns cabeças ocas!

- Como pode falar assim de seus alunos? – perguntou indignada.

- Muito em breve entenderá! – resmungou pegando uma xícara de chá. – a propósito, está parecendo com a Minerva enquanto ela ainda era jovem e bonita. – sussurrou Snape tentando manter aquele comentário longe da Vice-Diretora.

Allison tomou aquilo como um elogio, e serviu-se de café preto. Certamente muita coisa mudaria quando os alunos chagassem e ela não podia esconder a sua excitação crescente. O que deixou Dumbledore muito falador. O café transcorreu normalmente, e após o mesmo, continuaria com Vector e suas explicações mais detalhadas sobre as excentricidades daquele local que chamaria de lar durante um tempo que desejava ser longo.

**N/A:** As pedras preciosas que caem das ampulhetas de Griffyndor são realmente rubis e as de Slytherin são esmeraldas, não tenho certeza, mas creio que as de Ravenclaw sejam também safiras. Mas as de Hufflepuff não são citrinos.

_Citrinos:_ São _quartzos com impurezas férricas, as quais geram uma coloração amarela, laranja ou vermelha (daí o nome, "citrino", uma referência às frutas cítricas, as quais apresentam estas colorações). É uma pedra relativamente barata, e muito usada na joalheria. Os maiores produtores mundiais são Brasil e Escócia._

A escolha dos citrinos não tem referência com o rebaixamento de Hufflepuff! Eu não tenho nada contra nenhuma das casas, embora as minhas preferidas sejam Griffyndor, Ravenclaw e Slytherin! ;3 Então, Hufflepuffs não me odeiem!

**Os sobrenomes usados para a Profª. Vector e Sinistra são reais, ou seja, são de J.K. Rowling! **

Obrigada Por ler! Voltem sempre!

**Senju Yume - J.M**


	3. Chapter 3: Rag Hat

**Chapter 3: Rag Hat.**

Snape odiava a Festa de inicio de ano letivo, bem, na verdade Severus Snape odiava toda e qualquer demonstração de amizade e cordialidade. Odiava mais ainda quando o Diretor o "presenteava" com alguma tarefa estapafúrdia, tivera sorte aquele ano, pois pode sentar-se a mesa dos professores e apenas esperar. Filius enfeitiçava velas que estavam sendo conjuradas por McGonagall e aquilo era extremamente chato rolou os olhos pelo Grande Salão e não encontrou ninguém além dos dois ali o arrumando. Bufou como todos eram mesmo uns incompetentes, eram 19 horas e 15 minutos e em 45 minutos os pestes chegariam de Hogsmeade onde a Maria fumaça pararia finalmente. Albus era o pior de todos, o Diretor, que deveria dar o exemplo provavelmente estava experimentando algum doce novo cedido pela Dedos de Mel.

A porta dupla de carvalho deu passagem a uma Vector toda vestida em preto, com plumas cobrindo a parte do pescoço como uma gola feita de galinhas, o que Snape achou completamente ridículo. Esperou ver a mulher ser seguida por uma outra, mas não, a professora estava sozinha, sentou-se em sua cadeira e sorriu para Snape, que em resposta fechou a cara para o sorrisinho da morena com cara de pavão.

Ah sim, Snape achava que Vector tinha uma inconfundível cara de pavão, era toda pomposa de si, claro que nada que incomodasse, mas ele era Snape, e se incomodaria com uma mosca sobrevoando sua cabeça.

Os outros professores foram chegando pouco a pouco, o Salão já estava apinhado de velas que sobrevoavam o teto, que refletia agora, uma bela noite estrelada.

Minerva havia dirigido-se para a beira do lago negro, onde encontraria os primeiranistas e os conduziria para a seleção. Eis então que Dumbledore surge de braços dados com a professora Miller.

Snape reparou irritado, que Miller tinha o mesmo tom de olhos que Dumbledore, embora o do Diretor parecesse sempre mais brilhante. E os de Miller lhe levava a um estado de torpor junto com o perfume que ela exalava. Ou ela utilizava perfume demais, ou... Snape balançou a cabeça querendo afastar os pensamentos que iriam se formar.

Dumbledore vestia uma roupa dourada, incrivelmente brilhante que quase ofuscava a jovem ao lado dele, quase, porque no instante em que soltaram os braços para se sentarem, uma luz emanada magicamente envolveu Miller. E todos puderam notar suas vestes totalmente bruxas naquela noite. Um vestido negro com um generoso decote frontal, os seios eram rodeados por baixo por detalhes dourados, o corpo do vestido era praticamente único enfeitado com rendas largas e marfim que terminavam ao abrir da saia pouco rodada que se arrastava ao chão, e a manga do vestido era toda feita em renda negra, abrindo gradativamente até a mão da mulher formando-se um punho de sino. Os agora longos cabelos pretos, presos pouco firmemente em um coque e dele desprendiam fios com aquelas conchinhas únicas nas pontas. E grandes esmeraldas podiam ser vistas no brinco em que ela usava.

- Feche a boca Severus... – comentou Dumbledore agora ao seu lado. – Parece um grindylow fora d'água!

O constrangimento invadiu Snape fazendo-o se virar para o Diretor indignado, mas nada saiu de sua boca, parecia que tinha perdido a maneira de falar.

As portas de entrada foram fechadas para poucos minutos depois serem dramaticamente abertas para deixar os inúmeros alunos polvorosos entrarem e tomarem seus assentos. E logo, cada uma das quatro mesas estava repleta de alunos com as cores de suas casas. E novamente as portas de fecharam, e desta vez, demorou um pouco mais para se abrirem e mostrar-lhes uma Minerva carregando uma fila de alunos atrás de si. Todos muito jovens e inexperientes. Os queixos caiam conforme entravam no Salão, os olhos dos pequenos não sabiam para onde olhar. Pararam de frente aos professores, McGonagall depositou um banquinho de três pernas tortas e precárias e sobre ele um chapéu de trapos. O chapéu ganhou vida e começou uma canção estranha, mas que divertia a todos.

Há muito tempo eu ainda era novo

E ainda enfeitava as cabeleiras fartas de meu dono

A amizade os levaram ao glorioso feito

E esta escola criaram

Todos estavam encantados e cheios de idéias

A ambição porém, fez sucumbir a amizade

Pois cada um queria algo

E não a unidade...

Disse Slytherin:"Ensinaremos só  
Os da mais pura ancestralidade."  
Disse Ravenclaw:"Ensinaremos os  
De negável inteligência."  
Disse Gryffindor:"Ensinaremos os  
De nomes ilustres por grandes feitos."  
Disse Hufflepuff:"Ensinaremos todos,  
E os tratarei com igualdade."

Então, da discórdia surgiu a luz

E cada um construiu para si uma casa

Onde selecionariam os que lhe agradavam.

Slytherin, aceitou apenas os bruxos  
De puro-sangue e grande astúcia,  
Que a ele pudessem a vir igualar,  
E somente os de mente mais aguda  
Tornaram-se alunos de Ravenclaw,  
Enquanto os mais corajosos e ousados  
Foram para o destemido Gryffindor.  
A boa Hufflepuff recebeu os restantes  
E lhes ensinou tudo que conhecia

Sem muito pestanejar.

E assim novamente a amizade se solidificou

Unindo os quatro em uma grande causa

Encher as cabeças ocas com conhecimento.

O desejo de dominar os levaram a separar

E o genioso Slytherin resolveu os abandonar!

Os três restantes continuaram a ensinar...

Hoje, sou em quem decido

E vocês serão divididos, porém não se enganem

Estaremos juntos na caminhada

Que sozinhos não poderemos terminar

Embora haja rivalidade, não deixe isso atrapalhar!

Cheguem, cheguem, sem medo de me experimentar

Lhes serei justo, e nunca ousei errar!

Então vamos, sentem-se para poder lhes selecionar!

E novamente ele se calou, sendo ovacionado com aplausos, Minerva, com uma pranchetinha as mãos aproximou-se, a equilibrou magicamente a sua frente e um a um chamou em ordem alfabética, o chapéu movia-se ao entrar em contato com a cabeça do jovem e logo pronunciava a bons brados uma das casas em questão. E a mesa referente, rompia em vivas. Um a um, a fila diminuiu e então o banco e o chapéu se retiraram deixando espaço para o dourado Dumbledore se pronunciar.

- Sejam muito Bem Vindo! – começou ele abrindo os braços como se quisesse abraçar todo o salão ao mento tempo. – Bem Vindos a um novo Ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começar o nosso maravilhoso banquete, e vocês ficarem tão empanturrados que não dêem ouvidos a um velho eu devo dizer algumas palavrinhas; Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado! – E ele ia sentar-se quando resolveu parar a meio caminho de faze-lo.

- Bem, não posso deixar de dar os avisos iniciais não é mesmo Minerva? – a mulher assentiu com a cabeça. – Pois bem, a floresta negra é terminantemente proibida! As regras são para ser compridas, ou não... – Minerva fez uma careta. – Ah sim, são para serem cumpridas! As Aulas começaram amanhã às nove da manhã, os horários lhes serão entregues no café da manhã e é com imenso prazer que lhes apresento a nossa nova Professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas! Allison Miller!

Miller levantou-se e sorriu acenando para os alunos, alguns septanistas atrevidos assobiavam _"fiu-fius"_ e outros gritavam _"Finalmente acertou Dumbledore!" _A mulher sentou-se e um enorme banquete apareceu na frente deles.

Como de costume, Miller alimentava-se de verduras e vegetais, e como era de esperar-se de um macho assumido, o prato de Snape faltava pouco sair correndo pelo Salão. Com todas as barrigas cheias, sobremesas apareceram à frente deles e os alunos avançaram como esfomeados. Dumbledore havia incrementado a sobremesa com sorvete de limão, o que Allison aprovou, pois era o seu favorito.

"_Talvez ela seja filha de Dumbledore..." _devaneou Snape ao ver que os dois tinham mais em comum do que olhos azuis. _"Besteira... Ela é bonita demais para ser filha desse velho louco!"_

- Achei interessante a seleção! – falou Miller sem se dirigir a exatamente uma pessoa.

- Ah sim – respondeu uma voz esganiçada. – Muito interessante mesmo!

- Filius, para qual casa acha que eu seria selecionada? – perguntou a mulher curiosa.

- Sem sombra de duvidas Senhorita Miller, para a Ravenclaw! – respondeu o professor de feitiços e diretor da casa em questão.

- Não puxe terra para o seu monte Filius! – repreendeu Sprout. – Miller, encaixa-se perfeitamente na Hufflepuff!

- Agora quem está puxando terra para o próprio monte é você Pamona! – falou Minerva do lado direito do diretor.

Miller virou-se e encarou a mulher mais velha.

- Ah sim, ela é inteligente sim, e nascida trouxa, - começou Minerva sua defesa a favor da própria casa. – mas ela é corajosa também! Seria uma perfeita Griffyndor!

Snape rolou os olhos nas orbes, estava mesmo ouvindo aquilo, os diretores das três casas discutindo para onde a mulher iria se fosse selecionada. Bufou. Não via nenhum propósito naquilo, nada mesmo.

- Errado Minerva! – falou Dumbledore e todos o olharam. – Tão pouco Pamona e Filius estão certos!

Eles se entreolharam, indagando o que o diretor queria dizer com aquilo.

- Então está insinuando que...

- Sim Minerva! Exatamente!

- Exatamente o que? – perguntou Allison. – Vocês estão falando de mim!

- Albus está louco, menina, ele quer dizer que você seria uma Slytherin!

- O que tem demais em ser um Slytherin? – perguntou Snape pela primeira vez se pronunciando a eles.

Allison fez que concordasse com a cabeça, afinal, o que tinha a casa verde e prata demais? Sabia apenas que as casas eram separadas por interesses próprios, mas o que seria o interesse de Slytherin que a tornasse tão repulsiva assim?

- Minerva, Ela tem muito mais características Slytherin do que as outras mesmo sendo uma nascida trouxa... Desculpe-me minha jovem!

- Não por isso Dumbledore! – lhe sorriu. – Acho sim que teria gostado da Slytherin...

Snape notou que a mulher sempre que podia, ostentava esmeraldas em suas vestes ou acessórios. E como ele próprio, tinha uma língua ferina, algo que apenas Slytherins demonstravam ter.

- Sem contar, - recomeçou Dumbledore indicando Miller com a cabeça. – que a jovem adora tanto quanto eu posso me lembrar às delicadas esmeraldas! Um símbolo de poder Slytherin se não me engano... Severus?

- Exatamente Albus! – e sem pedir licença se levantou e saiu pela porta lateral.

Os Alunos estavam saindo lentamente do Salão, os mais novos seguiam os Monitores de suas respectivas casas que os guiavam até a entrada de suas casas. Miller levantou-se e ao despedir-se dos mais próximos de si, misturou-se aos alunos. Era tão jovem que seu rosto se perdeu nos rostos jovens e sorridentes, sumindo das vistas dos demais professores.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

A mente jovem é ardilosa, consegue tudo o que deseja e continua sempre com aquele sorriso doce que faz qualquer um duvidar que realmente seja capaz de tudo.

É verdade, alguns podem até achar isso intrigante e saudável, isto claro quando nenhuma outra pessoa é lesada quando o tudo que se pode fazer para conseguir algo é feito. Mas, nem todos ligam para os meios se o fim compensar!

Severus Snape andava pelos corredores das masmorras, sabia ele bem demais, depois de quatro anos como professor que nenhuma chance era perdida por seus "amados" aluninhos. E agradecia por ser odiado o suficiente para lhe dar um pouco mais de poder contra os jovens. Mas, ainda havia os transgressores, porque ele mesmo já fora aluno e naqueles mesmos corredores, escondeu-se com garotas fáceis demais apenas para sentir os prazeres da carne.

E ao lembrar-se disso, seus lábios se contorceram em um pequeno sorriso e algo em suas calças deu sinal de vida. Os tempos vividos nas masmorras e em locais escuros o deram uma visão aguçada, andando lentamente, sem sua capa de mestre e sem nenhuma luz, ele rezava a alguma entidade, se é que realmente existisse alguma, que encontrasse algum atrevidinho se agarrando com uma jovem em alguma parede próxima. Irritado, parecia que seus Slytherins sabiam bem o que o professor faria, e o quanto ele queria pegar alguém fora do lugar de onde deveria estar. Frustrado pensou nos Griffyndors, aqueles sim, eram tolos o suficiente para tentar algo nas salas abandonadas pelo castelo.

Estava próximo da entrada da sua Sala Comunal quando viu um vulto parado em frente à parede de pedra lisa. Aproximou-se rápido.

- _Lumus!_ – sussurrou e sua varinha iluminou o rosto jovem cegando-o.

- Ai!

- O que faz fora de sua Sala Comunal... – E afastou a varinha para ver quem era. – Senhorita Smiths?

Anne Smiths era uma septanista de Slytherin, com grandes olhos verdes e cabelos loiros platinados tão lisos que lhe davam a impressão de terem sido molhados. Conhecida por todos como a implacável artilheira do time de quadribol de sua casa e também por ser a capitã do mesmo. Mas, corriam boatos que ela era conhecida mesmo por sua sagacidade e lascívia, coisa que fervia os hormônios dos meninos e davam a Snape muita dor de cabeça.

- Estava indo para a Sala Comunal _Senhor..._ – respondeu a ultima palavra com uma voz macia.

- E porque exatamente a senhorita saiu? – Snape percebeu que a jovem não estava com seu uniforme e sim com uma camisola prata muito curta para ser aceita pela sociedade. – E com estes trajes... – cuspiu ele retirando os olhos do volume dos seios da garota.

- Se incomoda... – começou ela. – _araramboia_ – e uma porta se materializou na frente dela no exato momento em que ela retirou a camisola. – Eu tiro sem problema algum _senhor..._ – E entrou em seguida, com a passagem se fechando atrás de si.

Snape pode escutar um risinho do outro lado da parede fria. Agradeceu seu autocontrole por não ter visto mais do que os seios da jovem. Aquela menina teria um bom castigo, talvez limpar os caldeirões depois da aula seria interessante para ver se aquele jeito sedutor apareceria cheia de fuligem.

Depois daquele incidente, as calças de Snape estavam apertadas demais e sua cabeça povoada com pensamentos impróprios para procurar por alunos engraçadinhos, podia até encontra-los, mas não se assustaria em ficar em algum canto apenas de Voyeur, não, decididamente ele não estava em condições de continuar a patrulha noturna.

Amanhecia nos arredores de Hogwarts e com o sol, os pássaros começavam o sua cantoria irritando aqueles que queriam dormir mais um pouco nas grossas cobertas quentes e macias. Severus levantou irritado, a simples presença dos alunos no castelo o deixava estressado e mal humorado.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

O Salão comunal estava lotado, alunos se cumprimentavam em todos os cantos, falavam, gesticulavam, gritavam e muitos apenas comiam apressados. Corujas entravam e depositavam cartas, revistas, jornais e pertences que eventualmente haviam esquecido em casa. Dumbledore não estava presente no café da manhã, e isso ocorria ocasionalmente, quando o mesmo era convocado para alguma reunião no ministério.

Allison encontrou Minerva distribuindo os horários e foi parada pela bruxa mais velha.

- Miller, com licença, será que poderia terminar de entregar estes horários para mim? – e sem esperar resposta era continuou. – Obrigada! – E saiu deixando um número consideravelmente grande de horários nas mãos de Allison.

A mulher que vestia um vestido tomara que caia vinho com uma capa preta com capuz relativamente exagerado ficou olhando dos horários em sua mão para os alunos em volta de si. Todos Griffyndors, notou. Olhou para a mesa ao lado e viu o pequeno Flitwick distribuindo aos Ravenclaws dele. Ela olhou para o primeiro horário e viu que eram horários do segundo ano.

- Ok! – disse ela. – Todos aqueles que forem do segundo venham aqui!

E um enorme tumulto foi formado, Ela pensou se algo poderia ser pior que aquilo, ajeitou os óculos quadrados na ponte de seu nariz e afastou-se a tempo de evitar um pisão em seus sapatos lustrosos de salto. Porém esbarrou em algo macio atrás de si.

- Desculpe... – olhou quem seria o infeliz que houvera recebido o seu encontrão. – Snape!

- Miller, Esses Griffyndors são tão burros quanto trasgos montanhês! Não perca o seu tempo! – E saiu andando rápido.

Allison pode ver o professor de poções parar em frente a seus alunos e todos irem de encontro a ele. Pareciam cachorrinhos treinados, a professora não pode deixar de rir.

- Ok! Vamos tentar de novo tudo bem? Quero todos sentados... – os alunos pararam e ficaram encarando a mulher. – Agora! – falou com os olhos azuis faiscando.

Todos se sentaram e ficaram momentaneamente mudos.

- Agora, apenas os alunos do segundo ano! – e alguns alunos levantaram. – Ok!

Allison tirou a varinha do bolso interno de sua capa e com um pequeno floreio todos os horários foram parar nas mãos dos alunos do segundo ano.

Os do terceiro em diante seriam mais complicados, sem muito pensar ela torceu os lábios antes de falar.

- Agora eu quero ver o quanto vocês podem ser educados e mostrar para o nosso queridíssimo professor Snape que somos mais inteligentes que trasgos montanheses! – E sorriu com seus dentes brancos para o professor em questão que lhe retribuiu com uma carranca. - Simpático!

Arrancou risos dos alunos a sua frente.

- Agora sim, vocês irão convocar o seu horário com um feitiço! – e lhes abaixou a voz. – Já aprenderam não? Ok! Vamos que eu estou com fome!

Não demorou mais que dez minutos e Allison estava sentada ao lado de Severus Snape servindo-se de café com biscoitos amanteigados.

- Miller, vi em seu currículo que é uma animaga! Falou McGonagall aparecendo ao lado da mulher.

- Ah sim Minerva! Sou sim! – respondeu entre um gole de café e outro. – Por quê?

- Por nada menina! Pois saiba que eu também sou! – E se retirou tomando o seu lugar a mesa.

Snape a olhou de soslaio sobre a sua xícara de chá.

- Não deseje o ouro de pelúcios Severus! – Falou uma voz esganiçada.

O homem quase engasgou quando Allison se virou para ele e o pegou olhado de cima o seu colo alvo. Snape lançou um olhar mortal a Flitwick, mas o pequeno já não estava mais olhando para ele. As bochechas de Allison estavam extremamente coradas.

"_Maldito Filius... Ah sim, ele me paga!" _pensou levando a mão ao açúcar.

A mão de Snape tocou uma superfície lisa e macia, bem diferente do que ele conhecia como sendo o açucareiro. Ao olhar, percebeu que era a mão da jovem professora a seu lado, ainda corada.

- Desculpe-me – disse ela quando Snape retirou a mão rápido.

- Não, tudo bem, não foi sua culpa. – respondeu sem graça notando um pingente em uma pulseira prateada que pendia do pulso da mulher. – Este símbolo...

Miller olhou para a própria mão e viu pender da pulseira que usava o pingente em formato de um grifo segurando um grande 'G', os olhos do Grifo eram duas pequenas esmeraldas brilhantes.

**N/A: "**_Pateta! Chorão! Destabocado! Beliscão! Obrigado!" _– Foi retirado do Livro **Harry Potter ****and****Philosopher's Stone.**

A Canção do Chapéu Seletor é uma adaptação feita por mim, com algumas partes retiradas dos livros da Série!


	4. Chapter 4: Emeralds and Strawberries

**Chapter 4: Emeralds and Strawberries.**

Ergueu o braço e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, o grifo balançou em sua argola e parou encostando a pele da mulher. Snape ficou olhando o símbolo, conhecia-o e muito bem, já o havia visto diversas vezes num passado não muito distante. O braço esquerdo da mulher continuou parado, com ambos admirando o pingente generoso. Snape pegou-o entre os dedos e sentiu o metal frio.

- Sabe, - começou Miller. – este foi um presente de quando eu me formei! – falou com pompa. – Do professor John!

- Grint. – sussurrou Snape.

- Ele mesmo! É o brasão da família Grint. – informou. – Sempre gostei deste pingente, ele costumava ficar pendurado junto com o relógio de bolso de John.

Snape soltou o pingente e encarou os olhos profundos, livres das lentes quadradas. Finalmente reconhecera aquele nome, como pudera ser tão relapso assim? Bem, se fosse contar as vezes com a qual Snape e o tal Grint estiveram juntos, seria razoavelmente fácil encontrar uma desculpa, mas ele era Severus Snape, o homem dos menores detalhes. O homem a que nada passava, agora, quase nada.

- Conhece Willian Grint?

Os olhos de Allison se arregalaram e sua mão escorregou pela borda da mesa. O sorriso que tinha foi murchando e sua face se tornou inexpressiva, fria.

- O que tem ele?

- Conhece?

A movimentação de alunos indo para suas aulas deu uma perfeita desculpa para a professora de Defesa. Precisava esquivar-se, não tinha nada o que responder a Snape. E francamente, era só dizer um bruto "Não é da sua conta!" e sair, mas uma desculpa bem esfarrapada e capenga lhe pareceu a melhor saída naquele momento.

- Bem Snape, não disponho de tempo para papear agora, tenho uma aula com os quintanistas! – Levantou-se e saiu sem olhar para trás.

O coração de Allison estava acelerado, descompassado como se estivesse próximo a parar a qualquer momento quando ela passou pela porta lateral que Snape costumava sair, andava atônita, suas pernas a levando inconscientemente pelo castelo até o terceiro andar. Encontrou a porta e a abriu muito lentamente, como se o tempo estivesse congelando e ela a qualquer momento fosse ficar presa naquela cena. Felizmente os alunos ainda não haviam chegado, o tempo voltou a correr normalmente e entrou na sala, deixando todos os seus receios e preocupações ficarem do lado de fora.

Ela adorava essa praticidade que tinha, era muito fácil esquecer das coisas ocupando a mente com outra e era assim que ela vinha vivendo há algum tempo, não sofria, não muito, esquecia o que não queria lembrar, e quando o assunto batia a sua porta, ela ignorava e mudava o rumo das conversas.

Levou a varinha até os cabelos negros, e os mesmos se enrolaram e prenderam no topo de sua cabeça em um coque levemente frouxo.

Alguns alunos já podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora e subitamente a porta se abriu revelando a professora de pé, em frente a sua mesa com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso simpático no rosto. Uma pessoa sem a menor das preocupações a não ser encher, como o próprio Snape costumava dizer, as cabeças ocas com algum conhecimento.

- Entrem! – chamou amistosa.

E foram entrando sentando-se misturados, o amarelo e o vermelho das casas Hufflepuff e Gryffindor combinavam perfeitamente bem. Mal sabia Miller que nem todas as casas se misturavam com tamanha facilidade. Os olhos dos alunos brilhavam, com certeza agradeciam a Dumbledore por ter contratado uma mulher jovem para o cargo, ao menos a metade da sala parecia agradecer, metade masculina, porque a feminina, estava relutante em aceitar a nova professora.

- Allison Miller, Prazer, Professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas! – começou ela e alguns estranharam o sotaque. – Brasileira formada na Instituição de Magia e Feitiçaria Artherium!

Um burburinho percorreu a sala, Allison andou entre os alunos os observando. Eles se assustaram quando do nada um uivo de Lobisomem foi ouvido, algumas meninas se agarraram umas as outras procurando de onde havia vindo o som.

- Se acalmem... Apenas sonoplastia! – riu a professora voltando a mesa e retirando a capa. – Aprenderemos sobre lobisomens hoje! Ou melhor, sobre a transformação de um homem são em um Lobisomem!

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Os alunos saiam radiantes da sala de DCAT, até as garotas, que estavam um pé atrás com a bela professora estavam felizes, Ah sim, e puderam constatar que seus pontos ganhos haviam sido computados em suas ampulhetas, 15 para cada uma das casas que haviam tido a aula da nova professora. Mas ao olharem os seus horários, os alunos desanimaram, teriam o segundo tempo de Poções nas masmorras, com o mal humorado morcegão.

- Hey, porque Dumbledore num despede ele e contrata uma Prima da professora Miller? – perguntou um quintanista Hufflepuff descendo as masmorras.

Os outros deram de ombros.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Snape abriu as portas das masmorras onde lecionava e os alunos entraram em profundo silêncio, o homem de preto, conhecido pelos alunos como o sádico morcegão das masmorras, estava sentado à sua mesa.

- Mata-cão! – disse ele em seu tom arrastado e baixo enquanto a porta rangia se fechando. – alguém sabe que poção é essa?

Uma Gryffindor levantou a mão.

- Senhorita Christie! – ele deu a permissão.

- A Poção Mata-cão senhor, - começou ela com um pouco de receio. – é uma poção que se usa em lobisomens para diminuir os efeitos lunares em seu cérebro, o tornando tão lúcido quanto o possível, porém não menos perigoso!

- Correto! – disse ele espantado, mas sem esboçar nenhuma reação. – Vejo que alguém aqui fez a lição de casa direito!

- Não senhor, - começou um outro garoto Griffyndor. – a Professora Miller nos ensinou sobre Lobisomens hoje e...

- Menos 10 pontos para a Gryffindor por falar sem ter a permissão! – e se virou para uma Hufflepuff que ria. – e menos 15 para Hufflepuff por ser insolente e rir a minhas costas! Abram o livro na página 125!

Ah sim, aquele era Snape, cruel e baixo, qualquer motivo que fosse ele tirava pontos das casas e assim a aula de Poções permaneceu no mais profundo silencio, apenas o barulho de fogo crepitando, poções fervendo e a capa do morcegão farfalhando.

Allison mal percebeu e já estava sentada a mesa no Salão Principal almoçando sorridente, a capa negra, descartada desde cedo na aula, porém, os cabelos agora longos, graças a um feitiço de crescimento, cobriam suas costas como um véu negro e sedoso. Notava também, de tempos em tempos o olhar inquisidor de Severus Snape, lançado a si e logo em seguida ao grifo pendurado em sua pulseira.

- Severus meu filho... – chamou Dumbledore, recebendo a atenção do mestre em poções em seguida, e abaixou sua voz a um quase sussurro. – Assim você deixará a senhorita Miller sem graça! – e piscou maroto.

- Velho! – rosnou ele. – A propósito, temos de ter uma conversinha!

- Ah sim meu caro, passe em minha sala mais tarde!

E voltaram a comer, o Salão Parecia divertir Allison. Alguns alunos do quinto ano a sorriam de suas mesas e a simpática respondia a cada sorriso com um maior ainda. Aquilo fazia os olhos de Snape revirar nas órbitas como se estivesse ensandecido.

- Não pense que fugiu de mim Miller! – rosnou ele enquanto cortava um pedaço de frango.

- Não sabia que estávamos brincando de pique-pega! – disse divertida arrancando um sorriso extra dos lábios de Dumbledore.

Ah sim, aquela mulher tinha o dom de infernizar, provocar e irritar Snape, mas o cara por mais que detestasse ser contrariado, parecia um masoquista quando estava perto dela. E era uma das coisas que ele não sabia explicar, porque ele não sabia mesmo, como tinha se afeiçoado com ela, porque, por mais que Dumbledore dissesse, e ele vinha dizendo bastante, Snape jamais daria o braço a torcer assumindo qualquer outro sentimento.

Allison Miller, em apenas dois dias ela cativara algo dentro do amargo Severus Snape, e mesmo que o homem de negro jamais fosse assumir isso em publico, era um grande feito, se Dumbledore soubesse, mandaria o Ministério da Magia oferecer a Miller uma Ordem de Merlin Primeira Classe.

E isso apenas estava fazendo Snape ficar mais e mais injusto com os alunos. E a viu afastar-se assim que terminou a sua alimentação folhosa.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

O restante das aulas passou com a costumeira rotina, alunos indo e vindo pelos corredores, professores dando pontos, ora tirando alguns, sorrisos e conversas, feitiços aqui e ali. Coisas comuns, comuns para uma escola de Magia. O jantar transcorreu como o almoço, irritante ao ver de Severus Snape. A professora a seu lado não mais vestia o tomara que caia vinho. Estava completamente vestida em negro, um longo vestido de gola alta feito de um material muito fino, quase como uma segunda pele, uma capa muito grossa e aparentemente pesada com vários fechos em prata, os cabelos soltos e bem penteados presos em um dos lados com uma presilha preta que apenas aparecia por ter uma minúscula esmeralda que brilhava. Estava completamente séria, comendo uma salada de rúcula pensativa. Os punhos de seu vestido lembravam os punhos das vestes de Severus que o próprio pode contar ser composto de exatos oito botões em forma de botão de rosa, todos negros como o vestido.

Ouvia algo vindo de Dumbledore que debatia com Minerva, provavelmente algum assunto sobre transfiguração. Além dos dois, não ouvia nenhum som próximo de si, Allison estava completamente muda, se fechasse os olhos Snape poderia jurar que a mulher em questão nem estava ali, olhou novamente para as mãos da mulher, as longas unhas vermelhas e os oito botões bem fechados, escondendo bem a pulseira de prata, porque ele podia notar um relevo desnecessário no pulso dela. Era como se ela quisesse esconder dele a pulseira, mas para isso, o mais pratico seria retirá-la, não?

Ao que ela se moveu em sua cadeira para pegar suco de abóbora Snape abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fora interrompido por um aluno quintanista de Ravenclaw que sorria de frente para a mulher.

- Pois não? – Ela disse em um tom jocoso, que soou muito falso com o rosto sério.

- Allison... – começou o jovem.

- Professora Miller! – cuspiu Snape ríspido.

- Desculpe! Professora Miller, Eu sou... – ia se apresentar, mas novamente fora interrompido.

- Adam Addams, eu sei quem são meus alunos Senhor Addams! – respondeu ela para o jovem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos âmbar.

- Desculpe-me. – tornou o garoto. – Será que a senhora gostaria de ir comigo até o povoado de Hogsmeade neste fim de semana?

Os olhos de Snape espreitaram-se, quem afinal de contas aquele fedelho achava que era? E porque raios ele, Severus Snape estava irritado com isto?

- Sinto muito... – respondeu Allison sorrindo. – Sou sua professora, não se esqueça disto meu jovem!

As bochechas do garoto tomaram uma coloração avermelhada. Snape notou alguns alunos companheiros de casa daquele jovem rir enquanto o olhava voltar a seu lugar com um ar de derrota estampado no rosto.

Os pratos haviam sumido da mesa, dando lugar a alguns pratos de sobremesa e xícaras de porcelana. Bules voavam para lá e para cá, e a xícara de Snape era cheia com chá verde.

Miller tinha os olhos presos em uma gelatina de amora, mas Snape sabia que a mulher nem havia notado a mudança na mesa.

- Miller... Miller? – chamou e os olhos fora de foco dela encontraram os negros dele e voltaram ao foco novamente. – Miller, a gelatina já está intimidada o suficiente.

- Como? – disse ela parando um bule de café que encheu sozinho a sua xícara.

- Allison! – falou Snape com maior ênfase. – está derramando café sobre a mesa!

- Opa! – e afastou a capa puxando a varinha de um bolso interno da mesma. – _limpar!_

Allison abandonou a xícara sobre a mesa e saiu sem nada dizer, muitos que olhavam estranhando a distração da mulher não entenderam quando ela saiu apressada.

- Severus... – chamou Dumbledore fazendo o homem virar-se para ele. – Vá!

Snape tinha tido uma longa conversa com o Diretor na parte da tarde em que tinha um tempo livre entre uma aula de poções e outra. Os dois haviam conversado sobre a Professora de Defesa e o envolvimento dela com os Grint, mas como sempre, Dumbledore nada havia revelado, mas manifestou a sua preocupação quando Snape citou sobre como Willian Grint era possessivo e obsessivo.

Snape levantou-se em seguida, e passou pela mesma porta lateral que vira a mulher passar, ouviu passos ecoar até ele, revelando onde estava a mulher em questão. Andou lentamente equilibrando o peso sobre os pés para não fazer barulho e a encontrou andando em direção as portas principais e sumir fundindo-se com a escuridão noturna.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Allison sentiu a grama macia sob seus saltos e a brisa noturna roçar em seu rosto, sentiu a capa ondular e a saia aberta de seu vestido colar em seu corpo. Estava um pouco complicado andar com a roupa tremulando entre suas pernas, mas venceu este empecilho e parou a beira do lago negro e ficou olhando a lua alta refletida na água tremulante. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts lembrava-se constantemente de sua época de escola, e algumas lembranças estavam ficando difíceis de serem esquecidas como ela sabia fazer muito bem. Percebeu uma movimentação atrás de si e se virou muito bruscamente fazendo a capa voar para o lado e seus cabelos atrapalharem a sua visão.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Snape sentiu o estomago gelar quando a mulher se virou e a capa esvoaçou para o lado, a parte de cima de seu vestido era de um pano semitransparente e na altura dos seios era coberto com um pano mais grosso que se modelava pela cintura fina e era abotoado em seis botões de cada lado de sua silhueta, partindo de seus seios e parando em sua cintura fina, eram os mesmos botões que ele vira na manga, negros e em formato de botão de rosa.

Sacudiu a cabeça a tempo de vê-la se livrar dos cabelos e encarar-lo por detrás dos óculos quadrados os seus olhos azuis que brilhavam com a lua.

- Pois não?

- Miller... – ele descobriu ter certa dificuldade de falar com ela naquele momento, afinal, o que ele diria a ela?

- Já disse, chega de formalidades, pode chamar de Allison!

Snape já ia virar e sair dali, não sabia como começar uma conversa, nem sabia muito bem o porquê de ter acatado as ordens do velho senil que era Diretor daquela escola. Mas o olhar dela tornou-se sereno ao olhar para além de si e virou-se dando de frente com Dumbledore em suas vestes azul claro.

- Isto aqui é uma competição que quem usa mais botões? – perguntou o velho sorridente olhando de um para o outro.

Allison sorriu para o diretor. O vento parou naquele instante e as capas pararam de tamborilar ao ar caindo inertes ao longo dos corpos.

- Posso me livrar deles facilmente diretor! – e ameaçou a desabotoar os botões de uma das mangas. O que fez Snape se lembrar da jovem senhorita Smiths, se não tivesse controle sobre seu corpo teria corado, algo pior, bem mais embaraçoso.

- Belo prendedor Allison! – disse Dumbledore apontando para o pescoço da mulher.

Snape virou-se e notou que um pequeno prendedor de gravatas estava enfeitando a gola do vestido, um prendedor de prata, mas não haviam esmeraldas incrustadas nele e sim rubis, vermelhos e escuros.

- Achei que gostasse de Esmeraldas... – comentou Snape formulando uma frase completa pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali.

- E gosto, é apenas uma lembrança do meu Pai...

- Sabe, gosto de morangos, são deliciosos e combinam com muitas comidas e bebidas também! – comentou Dumbledore se afastando deixando dois bruxos sem entender absolutamente nada.

Quando o velho estava longe o suficiente, Allison se virou rindo para Snape, e abriu a boca em uma pergunta. Estava apenas a um passo de distância, e os olhos negros grudaram nos lábios rosados que se moviam, mas alheio a tudo Snape não ouvia o que ela perguntava.

- Como? – perguntou ele voltando a olhar nos olhos azuis.

- Ele é sempre assim?

- Ah sim, um velho senil que acha que sabe tudo! – disse Snape retirando os olhos de Allison e virando-se para o lago que agora refletia a lua sem nenhuma ondulação.

Allison virou em seus calcanhares e ficou olhando Snape, havia ouvido pelos corredores como ele, no primeiro dia de aula conseguira acabar com os pontos que os alunos ganharam nas aulas, ouvira também como ele era grosso, irônico, ácido e alguns xingamentos que a fez rir. Snape ouviu um risinho enquanto ela o olhava, espreitou seus olhos e lhe lançou um olhar gelado.

- Por algum acaso tenho cara de palhaço? – E cruzou os braços ameaçadoramente. – Ou lembrou de alguma piada, se for o caso, gostaria de saber, para quem sabe rir também!

- Não, não Severus... – Snape estranhou o seu nome sendo dito por uma voz tão melodiosa. – Não acho que você seja tudo o que os alunos dizem... Só isso!

- Não me interessa!

- Sei que não... Mas acho que realmente eles estejam equivocados, mas, saiba que algumas coisas eu tenho de concordar com eles!

- E o que seriam? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Achei que não interessasse!

- E não mesmo! – ralhou irritado.

- Ok, esqueça isso, não vale a pena, voltando ao assunto Dumbledore... – Miller desabotoou a capa e a jogou no chão sentando-se sobre ela. – Não acho que ele seja senil, é apenas um homem excêntrico! E como todos os excêntricos, são mal compreendidos!

- Excêntrico? – Snape a olhou de cima de seus botões.

- Sim, Sabe, só conheci um como ele, e também era uma pessoa genial... – falava sem olhar para o homem de negro.

- E quem era?

- Mapple Weisberg, um senhor simpático do meu País!

- Não me é estranho este nome.

- Creio que não! Ele é um confeccionador de varinhas, excelentes diga-se por passagem. – e bateu com a própria varinha na capa indicando para Snape sentar-se.

- Posso? – perguntou ele ainda de pé olhando a varinha branca da mulher.

- Sente-se aqui primeiro...

Snape revirou os olhos, mas algo naquela mulher o deixava menos irritado, ou mais, dependia muito do contexto. Sentou-se e olhou para ela esperando que ela lhe entregasse a varinha, ele raras vezes teve uma varinha que não fosse produzida por Olivaras em suas mãos, aquela seria uma boa oportunidade. A mulher parecia receosa, mas depois de muito relutar o deixou pegar.

Snape sentiu a varinha mais pesada do que realmente deveria ser. E a notou estranhamente mudar da cor branca que vira para uma cor de madeira comum. E ao revirar ela em seus dedos, soltaram faíscas vermelhas. Allison a retirou rápido das mãos do homem, e a varinha voltou a ser branca.

- O que... – começou ele.

- É uma varinha temperamental, que não aceita outro dono, sentimentalista e quase com vontade própria, além é claro de ser muito orgulhosa!

Allison examinou a própria varinha, mais para Snape poder ver do que para ela mesma. Havia em seu cabo várias ranhuras que formavam desenhos de galhos com folhas finas. Snape bufou.

- Acredita que eu sou imbecil Miller? – Ele sabia que as varinhas eram objetos pessoais e que raramente um bruxo se sairia bem com a varinha alheia, mas aquilo era como se ela debochasse do intelecto de Snape.

- Não Snape, esta varinha é única, não é a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, longe disto... – e a varinha soltou uma poeira cintilante. – mas é poderosa para mim, e única!

Snape achou aquela conversa toda sobre varinha interessante, mas nem de longe acreditava muito, ah sim, uma varia com vontade própria! Há muito engraçado, o que viria a seguir, um Dementador piedoso?

- Tudo bem, pode rir, mas é verdade!

- E de que ela é feita?

- Carvalho, maleável, boa com feitiços e transformações, 27 centímetros e fio de cabelo de Dríade.

Snape franziu o cenho, nunca tinha visto uma varinha com aquele tipo de elemento mágico.

- Porque ela é branca e tão pesada? Quero dizer como você aguenta uma varinha pesada como esta?

- Pesada? Que isso, ela não pesa quase nada! – falou sem encarar Snape. – Ela é temperamental... Muda de cor de acordo com que a empunha, não funciona direito com outros bruxos, e agora que me disse, dependendo de quem a empunha ela fica pesada! Mapple disse que era uma característica da Dríade que ele pegou o cabelo, sabe, o orgulho.

- Quanta baboseira este homem lhe disse! Vamos, me dê a varinha aqui, vamos ver se ela não funciona comigo!

Allison ficou olhando indignada para o homem ao seu lado.

- Ande Miller, vamos ver se essa varinha é tudo isso que diz mesmo! – ele praticamente tomou a varinha da mão dela.

A varinha mudou de cor ficando mais escura que da ultima vez, soltou um silvo e algumas faíscas roxas, Snape viu Allison se afastar um pouco. A varinha foi ficando incomodamente pesada, e Snape teve certa dificuldade em alguns floreios.

- _Exorior cattus. _– disse e apenas pelos pretos rompeu da ponta da varinha que estava quase tão pesada quanto um pedaço de tora.

As gargalhadas de Allison foram ouvidas por Snape, que se virou para ela e entregou-lhe a varinha irritado. Allison fez o mesmo que o mestre de poções e ao recitar o encanto um gato laranja saiu da ponta da varinha, ronronando para os dois ali.

- _Finite!­_ Eu lhe avisei! – disse tamborilando a varinha branca como a neve entre os dedos. – Sabe, Mapple disse que ela muda drasticamente de cor dependendo da alma de quem a empunha. Quando a vi nas mãos dele, tinha um leve tom de cinza.

- Está me sugerindo que sua alma é branca? Pior, está dizendo que a minha alma é negra? – Snape falava em um tom quase sussurrado, totalmente de pé, olhando a mulher levantar-se e puxar a capa para si.

- Não disse, mas as suas conclusões são suas! Há algum significado nelas para você, e eu não tenho no que me intrometer! – respondeu ela sorrindo levemente. – e a propósito Snape... – o tom divertido tornou-se sério e pesado, era quase palpável a aura de irritação que a circundava, as pupilas contraindo-se e a íris azul tornando-se dourada lentamente. Seu rosto estava próximo do Professor e ele pode ver alguns pelos eriçarem-se como uma ave faz quando algo indesejado toca seu ninho. – Não se intrometa nos _meus_ assuntos!

Snape pode jurar naquele instante que ouvira um silvo "áquilo". Mas, sabia bem ele, que por ali não haviam águias, devido a grande quantidade de corujas de estimação. Notou as íris tornarem-se azuis profundas quando a mulher lhe sorriu afastando-se com um meneio de cabeça.

Se ela pretendia assustar Snape falhou miseravelmente, porque um homem como ele, não se assustava com mulheres como Allison, mas despertara curiosidade na mulher que adentrava as grandes portas e sumia no castelo. Ah sim, ele conheceria os mistérios de Miller ou ele trocaria de nome!

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Aquela noite seria uma noite difícil para Severus Snape, debruçado ao beiral da torre de astronomia, ele observava com curiosidade o Salgueiro Lutador balançar seus galhos livrando-se de incomodas aves que descansavam desavisadamente sobre seus galhos providos de poucas folhas. Os pensamentos do Professor de Poções vagavam entre verdes e ruivos, o mesmo tom de verde das esmeraldas sempre exibidas por Allison e pela ampulheta de sua casa. Já o ruivo, era um tom quente, como uma paixão avassaladora.

Sentia o piso de pedra gelado sob seus pés descalços, os sonhos que o levavam a um passado medíocre onde ele implorava o amor de uma Gryffindor o havia acordado. Deixou-se suspirar e apoiou as costas no beiral, encarando os próprios pés. Vestido apenas com uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca, envoltas por um grosso roupão preto com as suas iniciais bordadas em prata. O silvo áquilo o tirou de seus devaneios no exato momento de ver uma magnífica _Aquila pomarina _sobrevoar o castelo e pousar nos campos em uma das balizas de gol no campo de quidditch. A ave abriu as asas absorvendo o tom prateado da lua alta em suas penas, silvando, como um canto triste, melodioso, e aquele canto lhe remetia a algo que estava confuso demais na sua cabeça. Era como se conhecesse o canto daquela ave.

Snape conhecia bem o significado que uma águia carregava em suas asas, força, grandeza, realeza, perspicácia e inteligência. Além de saber que as águias são providas de visão aguçada. Mas por um vão momento ele deixara escapar um fator primordial,

Águia-pomarinas não são nativas daquela região.

E naquele momento a águia novamente levantou sumindo de suas vistas.

- Curioso... – falou abrindo um largo bocejo. Finalmente o sono havia chegado para ele.

-x-

**N/A:**

_Exorior cattus _– feitiço original de conjuração de gatos.

_Aquila pomarina_ ou Águia-pomarinas - é uma grande ave de rapina do leste da Europa. O nome _pomarina_ é uma referência à Pomerânia, região onde é frequente. Pertence à família Accipitridae como todas as águias típicas.

**Agradeço a Sofie, Eris e Morgan Prince**

**Obrigada por acompanharem a fic! Embora eu seja péssima em comédias, achei alguém que ri das minhas loucuras! xD**

**Meninas, se tiverem algumas sugestões podem me falar sim?**

**Pois bem, aqui está a capa da fic, sei que não é grandes coisas mas é legal!**

**http[:]//fanfiction[.]nyah[.]com[.]br/fanfics/15934/images/1248449294_HoldingHands[.]jpg**

_**É só tirar os colchetes para vizualizar!**_

**Até o Chapter 5: True Duel.**

**Beijos Senju Yume – J.M.**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles

**Chapter 5: Troubles.**

A manhã de terça feira parecia esplendorosa, Dumbledore tinha que concordar Hogwarts nunca mudava, mas cada dia que passava entre aquelas paredes milenares parecia que tudo era completamente novo, totalmente estranho. O velho mago afastou-se de sua janela e observou o seu suntuoso escritório banhado de dourados raios de sol. Movimentou-se até a porta com a suas gloriosas vestes azul céu ondulando a cada passo. Sorriu para Fawkes que acabara de incendiar e esperou ouvindo um leve pio, anunciando que a fênix acabara de renascer das próprias cinzas. O caminho até o Salão principal era decorado com rostos felizes de alunos com suas gravatas coloridas e ele se lembrou de si próprio vestindo a gravata vermelho e dourada. Não havia reparado, mas estava observando um jovem grupo de Gryffindors descerem as escadas para o salão.

Balançou a cabeça e seguiu a sentar-se em seu lugar.

Minerva sorriu-lhe como sempre fazia e desejou um discreto "Bom Dia Albus", o que o próprio respondeu sorrindo com um meneio de cabeça. Olhou pelo grande salão colorido e repleto do falatório juvenil. Olhou para a mesa que estava sentado e viu seu corpo Docente cada um em seu afazer matinal e voltou a seu mingau de aveia.

Um suspiro quase generalizado havia tomado conta do salão e ele ergueu seus olhos azuis sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua para ver Victor Turner entrar no salão com belas vestes azuis marinho e prata.

- Explicado Albus o súbito interesse das jovens em Runas! – replicou Minerva entre um gole e outro de suco.

- Ah sim Minerva. Concluamos que ele é um jovem belo, não?

E era, Victor era o tipo de homem que povoaria os pensamentos femininos, com um porte físico digno de um batedor de Quidditch. Um rosto másculo, com queixo largo, lábios grossos e convidativos, dentes brancos e perfeitos que formavam um sorriso encantador, olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos arrepiados, como se tivesse voado a toda velocidade em uma Nimbus 1000. Nada parecido com o homem que entrou no salão em seu encalço. Severus Snape era o tipo que arruinaria os sonhos de uma mulher, magro, alto, cabelos negros e oleosos, pele clara e dentes tortos e amarelados. Mas, com um verdadeiro Apolo no Salão, as atenções para ele eram nulas. Ou quase. Dumbledore notou uma jovem Slytherin encarando o professor de Poções como um doce saboroso na vitrine da Dedos de Mel. Sorriu. Turner estava parado a mesa da Ravenclaw conversando com uma aluna com faces coradas.

- Bom dia Severus. – falou Dumbledore quando o pupilo sentou-se a seu lado.

Ele apenas grunhiu como sempre fazia quando estava de mau humor. Allison entrou com sua graça e leveza jovial, a veste verde musgo a dava um ar aristocrático, uma grossa fita de cetim preta amarrada à cintura como um corselet improvisado. Dumbledore achava incrível como bruxas como ela podiam andar sobre saltos finos como os do sapato que usava e ainda não provocar nenhum distúrbio em sua graça. A Jovem passava por Victor quando o professor se virou para ela.

- Miller? – E estendeu o braço direito.

Allison ficou olhando aquele gesto, não pensou muito e sorriu, os lábios naturalmente rosados contrastando com os dentes brancos. Andavam lado a lado lentamente conversando sobre algo que parecia ser muito engraçado.

- Belo casal não Albus? – comentou Filius Flitwick.

- Um Ravenclaw e uma suposta Slytherin? Ah sim, claro que sim Filius! – respondeu Minerva irônica.

A isso Albus riu, sabia que Minerva odiava perder, e ainda mais perder para Slytherin, as casas com maior rivalidade, e mesmo que Allison Miller não fosse um troféu ou uma fica condecorativa, Minerva jamais admitiria perder. E Dumbledore quem a informou da perda, mesmo a jovem em questão sendo professora.

Minerva parecia uma colecionadora de raros leões, porque sempre que ela via algum potencial em uma pessoa, esta deveria ser um bravo Gryffindor.

O "casal" parecia andar em câmera lenta, não queriam chamar a atenção, apenas estavam entretidos em uma conversa e quando chegaram a mesa, Turner puxou a cadeira vazia entre Snape e Flitwick para a mulher se sentar, assim feito, começou a afastar-se para seu lugar, duas cadeiras depois de Minerva.

- Não meu jovem, sente-se aqui, sim! – falou a voz esganiçada de Filius. – Preciso tratar alguns assuntos com Ava.

Sem esperar resposta, o pequeno professor saiu a andar e sentou-se engajado em uma conversa com Ava Carter. Snape bufou novamente, o fato era que ele não gostava da pompa que o tal Turner demonstrava, verdade seja dita, haviam poucos aos quais Snape gostava, ou no mínimo suportava e Turner desde que fora contratado a dois anos atrás fizera Snape tremer de ódio recluso.

- All não me provoque, eu sou um... digamos péssimo competidor! – Victor lhe falou com a voz forte que parecia enrolada em ceda.

- Então estaremos em um duelo Victor, porque sou péssima perdedora! – respondeu entre sorrisos e um esticar de mão para pegar um bolinho.

- Artilheiro! – disse virado de lado olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis.

- Apanhadora! – respondeu Miller sorrindo com um bolinho de canela nas mãos.

A irritabilidade de Severus Snape emanava dos poros, e isso fez a jovem professora voltar-se ao homem negro.

- E você Severus? – perguntou.

Turner sentou-se ereto e voltado à frente, enquanto a mulher se dirigia ao professor de poções, um grunhido foi ouvido do professor e Miller desistiu da pergunta prestando a atenção em seu bolinho de canela.

- Simpatia de pessoa! – falou entre sussurros apenas para Turner ouvir. – Cada dia me afeiçoa mais!

As gargalhadas tomaram o salão e os dois tentavam conter-se, os olhos de Snape estavam negros, olhando para os dois a seu lado, a professora fazendo o colega de apoio para o cotovelo. Mas antes que ele pudesse replicar os risos cessaram e eles voltaram a ficar mudos, apenas comendo. Dumbledore ao lado, apenas assistia quieto todo o desenrolar e esperava o momento certo para conter o pupilo de uma explosão que causaria destruição em massa. Porém o próprio Snape segurava o comensal dentro de sim para não estuporar, isso na melhor das hipóteses, Victor Turner que falava ao ouvido de Allison Miller.

Mas um brilho verde fez o homem se afastar da jovem e encarar com certo temor o pingente de grifo em seu pulso totalmente a mostra agora. Miller encarou séria o homem a sua esquerda e viu um sorrisinho tangente aparecer nos lábios de Snape.

- Algum problema Turner? – perguntou a mulher com a voz afiada.

- Bem Miller, eu, não sabia que.. err... – tentou parecendo murchar.

- O que foi?

- Bem, nada demais, apenas um mal estar passageiro! – relatou o professor e voltou a comer silencioso.

As sobrancelhas de Miller se uniram em desentendimento. Snape levantou-se e saiu pela porta principal, descontando alguns pontos injustamente como sempre fazia quando o seu mau humor superava a razão. Algo queimava na garganta da Professora de Defesa e não era o café que tomava.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Snape virou um corredor e estancou quando encontrou com a jovem senhorita Smiths. A menina parecia uma serpente quando andava, os quadris balançando de um lado ao outro, contrapondo-se aos ombros, os cabelos escorridos e os olhos verdes fixos nos negros do professor. Parou a apenas um passo do temível mestre e diretor de sua casa.

Snape viu de seu patamar de superioridade a garota projetar uma língua rosada para fora da boca e lamber sugestivamente os lábios. Se aquilo era uma tentativa de sedução, não estava funcionando, Snape estava era quase caindo na gargalhada com a cena patética que a menina mostrava. Viu também a mão dela percorrer o corpo desde o pescoço até o umbigo. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que raios pensa estar fazendo Smiths? – perguntou com a voz baixa e letal.

- Seduzindo o senhor...

- Severus? – chamou uma voz atrás de Snape.

Antes que Snape pudesse virar-se Anne Smiths já estava a seu lado olhando para Allison com cara de quem iria estuporá-la a qualquer momento. A capa negra pairou no ar. Allison sorriu para o professor.

- Pois não... – Snape olhou de Miller para Smiths e suas engrenagens maquinaram tão ágeis que quase se podia ouvi-las trabalhar. – All. – Completou com o apelido que a professora tinha.

Miller ficou um tanto quando surpresa por ter sido tratara como 'All' logo pelo homem que a irritava e que sabia irritar. Mas, se ele queria jogar, ela sabia bem fazer o mesmo.

- Sev, podemos conversar? – E olhou para a jovem sorrindo aproximando-se a passos lentos enquanto falava. – A sós?

Snape pode jurar ter ouvido um _"puta"_ vindo da garota a seu lado, mas ignorou a jovem e ofereceu o braço para Miller e saíram andando até algum lugar onde estariam a sós.

Não demorou muito, viraram um corredor e Miller se afastou de Snape rindo.

- Francamente Snape, que ceninha ridícula foi aquela?

- Ah sim, _Miller_, tão ridícula quanto o seu flerte com o Turner!

Allison encarou Snape curiosa, apertou os olhos e um sorriso brincalhão se formou nos lábios vermelhos.

- Ciúmes?

- De você? Sinceramente Miller, enxergue-se! O que queria comigo?

- Absolutamente nada! – E recomeçou a andar. – Apenas não estragar a vida acadêmica de uma jovem promissora.

Snape segurou o braço da mulher antes que ela pudesse fugir.

- O que você ouviu?

- '_O que raios pensa estar fazendo Smiths?'_ – disse com a própria varinha no pescoço em uma imitação mágica de Snape, retirando em seguida de sua jugular.

- '_Seduzindo o senhor...' _ - Disse com a voz afetada, imitando vulgarmente a Menina. – Francamente Snape, o que iria fazer a seguir? Levar a menina para seus aposentos e dormir com ela?

- _Miller! _– cuspiu ele com raiva. – Eu não sou o tipo de homem que você imagina.

Allison desvencilhou-se das mãos de Snape e cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios os elevando inconscientemente.

- Acabei percebendo... – e foi interrompida.

- Não fico por ai flertando com o idiota do Turner! – Sua voz era muito baixa, quase um sussurro. – Não fico por ai, deixando ser conquistada...

- Severus Snape! – Advertiu Miller. – Não me tomes, sou muito mais do que seu olho pode ver!

Snape não pode segurar a mulher que saiu feito uma fada mordente, rápido, levantando partículas de poeira por onde andava e fazendo o barulho de seus saltos ecoar pelo corredor.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Antes do almoço, Dumbledore convocou uma reunião docente a fim de passar algumas informações sobre planos que tinha para os habitantes do castelo. Os professores conversavam entre si, e Snape estava recluso em um canto, sentado de braços cruzados, encarando em nenhum pudor Miller e Turner que conversavam amistosamente entre gargalhadas. Houve um momento em que os dois se encararam e Miller fez uma cara de "perdeu o que aqui?" e Snape apenas sorriu de canto irônico enquanto seus lábio balbuciavam lentamente. "Na verdade, quero encontrar..." Antes que qualquer um dos dois lançasse mais impropérios ao outro Dumbledore entrou na sala com gloriosas vestes vermelho e ouro.

- Meus Bons, eu tenho algo a lhes falar! – se abriu os braços daquele jeito que ele fazia quando queria englobar todos em suas sábias palavras. – Wizard Duel!

Os professores começaram um cochicho insistente e pararam assim que o velho diretor fez alguns meneios com as mãos pálidas.

- Meus caros, por ordem do Ministro, iremos realizar um Torneio de Duelos entre os professores. Bem uma forma de o Ministrado acercar-se de que os professores estão em bons estados e com bons reflexos. Além é claro de ser extremamente empolgante!

Elevou seus longos dedos a um pequeno quadro negro e nele começaram a aparecer alguns nomes em forma de anagrama.

- Pois bem, estes duelos ocorrerão no próximo sábado, e estes serão seus oponentes. – Mostrou-lhe o quadro negro. – A final será entre o vencedor nos homens e a vencedora das mulheres.

O anagrama estava dividido com os nomes dos professores, e todos olhavam curiosos.

Snape viu seu nome e praticamente salivou. Logo de cara ele iria duelar com Turner, e seus comentários ácidos sobre o tal duelo ficou esquecido. Observou atentamente os nomes de seus colegas, e as chances que tinham contra seus oponentes. Realmente seria interessante aquela "brincadeira". No quadro podia ler-se em letras floreadas.

Kettleburn Vs Filius Flitwick

Severus Snape Vs Victor Turner

Minerva McGonagall Vs Pamona Sprout

Sibila Trelawney Vs Rolanda Hooch

Aurora Sinistra Vs Septina Vector

Ava Carter Vs Allison Miller

Quem vencesse duelaria com o vencedor da outra dupla e assim, apenas um homem e uma mulher sairiam vitoriosos. Snape poderia apostar em Minerva, o que lhe daria um certo trabalho na final, já que ele sabia que ele seria o vencedor. Prepotência? Sim, mas a realidade também. E Minerva era poderosa, uma verdadeira Leoa, mas as afirmações de Snape travaram no nome de Miller, afinal, nunca havia visto a jovem duelar.

- Diretor, perdoe-me, mas... – Sinistra aproximou-se do quadro. – o senhor não acha que as mulheres, ficarão mais cansadas para o último duelo?

- Aurora, sabemos que mulheres são muito mais resistentes que os homens! – E piscou brincalhão o velho Diretor.

- Além de, não se preocupe, eu pegarei leve no final! – Turner abriu um largo sorriso.

- Prepotente! – resmungou Snape, mas ninguém realmente ouviu.

O gracejo do jovem arrancou sorrisos diversos das faces femininas, as mais jovens do grupo pareciam até mesmo afogueada tamanha era a cor em suas bochechas. A isso, Snape revirou os olhos e se levantou, saindo como um tiro pela porta. Dumbledore foi o único que pareceu notar a súbita saída de Severus, mas, aquilo com certeza era algo bem típico do mestre de poções. Os Professores continuaram tagarelando sobre o duelo sugerido pelo ministério durante algum tempo. Conforme a hora ia se aproximando, os Professores iam se retirando para almoçar e assim poder sair para ministrar suas aulas tranquilamente como sempre faziam.

Miller entrou no Salão Principal e percorreu os olhos pelas longas quatro mesas que separavam os alunos. Ainda havia muitos alunos por ali, ela estava a ponto de subir os poucos degraus que levavam a mesa dos professores quando uma quartanista Huffle-puff a parou com os olhos molhados, piscando compulsivamente, parecendo assustada.

- Senhorita Bright, o que aconteceu?

A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas pareceu desistir logo em seguida. Miller apoiou as mãos os pequenos ombros da menina que se empurrou conta seu ventre e desabou a chorar desoladamente. _"O que em nome de Merlin aconteceu a esta garota?"_ Miller se auto questionou. Olhou em volta e ninguém parecia notar o que ocorria ali, procurou esquadrinhando a mesa dos professores o rosto gorducho de Sprout, sem sucessos. Já sentia o veludo de seu vestido umedecer.

- Acalme-se querida, vamos, venha comigo... – Miller franziu o cenho quando a menina esfregou os olhos contra seu abdômen e a olhou fungando. – Vamos, não precisamos chamar atenção para você.

A garota assentiu e seguiu a professora de perto, andava de cabeça baixa, apenas seguindo Allison pelos calcanhares. Torcia as mãos na frente das vestes embolando-as e fungando vez ou outra. Minutos depois ouviu o barulho de porta rangendo e olhou para frente. Deu um passo incerta, encorajada pela professora de Defesa, adentrou o recinto.

A garota mal teve tempo de reparar na sala da professora, sendo aliciada a sentar-se no sofá azul enquanto a professora ajoelhava-se a sua frente, postando as mãos macias nos joelhos da jovem menina.

- O que foi querida? – perguntou em um tom maternal que não sabia que possuía. – Pode confiar em mim Lisa?

A garota assentiu e novamente fungou. – Foi... – ele começou com a voz tremula e novamente desabou a chorar.

- Lisa, não fique assim, tudo bem, ninguém pode nos ouvir aqui, está segura o suficiente nos meus aposentos.

A jovem olhou ao redor, parecendo tentar registrar que realmente estavam sozinhas nos aposentos da professora Miller.

- Ah Professora... eu... err... sabe...

Miller concluiu que a garota estava muito nervosa, respirou fundo e levantou-se andou lentamente até o bar ao canto da sala e olhou para o alto da lareira, o relógio encantado tinha o ponteiro apontado para "Está quase na hora!".

- Sabe Lisa, - começou ela servindo alguma coisa em dois copos ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os sapatos de salto. – Quando eu tinha sua idade, eu também procurava ajuda das pessoas que me pareciam bem confiáveis.

Os olhos amendoados da menina concordaram com a mulher.

- Pois então, eu não quero parecer apressada... – e aproximou-se com um copo cheio de cerveja amanteigada oferecendo a menina de longos cachos castanhos que aceitou prontamente. – Mas eu tenho uma aula para dar em meia hora, agradeceria se...

- Professora Miller, foi David LeBlanc...

- Sim?

- Ele... ele... é... Slytherin. – Os olhos da menina encheram-se de água novamente. – Está no sexto ano e... – ela mordeu os lábios e fugiu do olhar inquisidor da professora.

Um entendimento lívido percorreu a face de Allison que tornou a abaixar-se próximo da jovem. – ele...

- Lisa querida, - chamou. – Ele a obrigou a algo? Ele fez algo com a senhorita?

A garota levou as mãos pequenas ao rosto cobrindo-o e tornando a chorar. Miller havia entendido, mas precisava saber quão longe fora a insensatez do tal envolvido e mais, precisava saber quem era. Do lado de fora, ouviu os alunos começarem a chegar e decidida levantou-se.

- Não me demoro.

Os alunos se aproximavam da porta da Sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas para a primeira aula com a nova professora. As cores confundiam-se entre azul e vermelho entre Alunos terceiranistas Griffyndors e Ravenclaws. A mais ou menos um metro da porta da sala de Defesa, uma outra porta se abriu onde aparentemente nada havia e por ela saiu uma professora Allison Miller muito séria e sem sapatos. Fechando a porta ao passar. E novamente não havia nada entre a estátua de Glover Hipworth -- com um quase imperceptível vidrinho de poções na mão. -- e o quadro de Uric, o Maluco, que usava uma água viva como chapéu.

- Peço desculpas meus caros – disse vencendo a distancia entre os alunos. – mas, uma aluna precisa de minha ajuda, a aula de hoje infelizmente está cancelada. Dispensados.

Os alunos tinham expressões de desentendimento misturadas com total felicidade. E antes que o corredor se tornasse novamente vazio Miller segurou o cotovelo de uma aluna Ravenclaw.

- Senhorita...

- Crane, Emelina Crane.

- Senhorita Crane, poderia chamar a Professora Minerva para mim sim? E o Professor Snape e... – Miller puxou um pedaço de pergaminho de um dos livros que a menina carregava nas mãos.

A garota já ia oferecer uma pena para a professora quando a mulher pos a ponta da varinha sobre o pedaço de pergaminho e uma caligrafia fina e rebuscada apareceu.

- Entregue este recado ao Professor Snape sim? Obrigada, Ah... Mais tarde passe aqui sim? Obrigada!

E virou-se saindo em direção a estátua, parando a certa distância onde a pequena pode ver a parede ondular e nela aparecer uma porta pela qual a professora sumiu outra vez.

Os passos da jovem iam aumentando até uma quase corrida. Havia decidido-se por passar a sala de Transfiguração e depois descer até as masmorras onde entregaria o bilhete ao Professor Snape torcendo para não receber uma detenção.

McGonagall não gostava de interrupções, estava com sua turma de NEWTs.

- Desculpe o incomodo Professora McGonagall, mas a Professora Miller me pediu para avisar que tem um problema serio com uma aluna.

Minerva Franziu o cenho.

- Ela até dispensou a turma senhora, bem, preciso avisar ao professor Snape.

- Senhorita Crane, obrigada... – E Minerva voltou-se para a turma. – Estão dispensados, quero dois metros de redação sobre Transfiguração humana.

Ela esperou a turma sair e lançou as proteções a sala de aula no mesmo instante em que Crane batia com receio a porta da sala de Poções. A porta se abriu e Snape a olhou de cima de seu nariz de gancho.

- Pois a que devo a _honra_ de ser interrompido pela senhorita?

A garota nada disse, entregou o pedaço de pergaminho ao professor e saiu tão rápido quanto pode antes que ele ou lhe presenteasse com pontos decrescidos ou detenção.

Snape ainda a porta abriu o pergaminho e leu na caligrafia fina e rebuscada que de imediato confundira como sendo de Albus.

" _S. Snape._

_Preciso da sua presença em meus aposentos o mais rápido possível e com uma bela dose de uma poção calmante. Creio que estou com um grave problema em mãos e culpa deste vem da sua queria Slytherin._

_A. Miller."_

Snape cerrou os punhos e com um não verbal fez um frasco voar por toda sala parando em suas mãos.

- SAIAM! – rosnou apontando a porta. Huffle-puffs e Griffyndors saíram como vento da sala de aula.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

- Acalme-se Lisa... – Pedia Miller insistentemente.

- Professora, eu... não... não...

A garota tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, as bochechas claras manchadas por lágrimas. Allison havia tirado a capa da garota e afrouxado a gravata amarela tentando acalmar a garota, mas nada surtia efeito, estava a ponto de lhe dar um enorme dose de _firewisk _quando ouviu batidas à porta.

- Não se preocupe, deve ser a Minerva. Entre! – E com um floreio de varinha a porta abriu revelando Minerva McGonagall que entrou fechando a porta ao passar.

- Miller! O que... – e notou a garota que chorava segurando a mão esquerda de Miller.

- Minerva, foi um aluno, ele, bem... são especulações minhas mas, creio que tem haver com atentado ao pudor.

Ao ouvir aquilo a garota soltou um gritinho abafado e agarrou novamente Allison pela cintura molhando novamente o veludo do vestido.

- Senhorita Bright? – chamou Minerva. – Está tudo bem agora, pode nos elucidar o que ocorreu para que possamos tomar as providencias nece ...

Houve outra batida a porta, e novamente a mesma abriu-se depois de um floreio de varinha.

- Ótimo! – resmungou Minerva. – Agora mesmo que ela não diz nada Miller!

- _Accio Poção! _– Miller invocou e a poção das vestes de Snape parou em sua mão. – Lisa, tome, vai lhe fazer bem.

A garota tomou sem reclamar a poção amarelada e suspirou apoiada ao ventre de Miller.

- Agora, Lisa, poderia me dizer, o que aconteceu?

A cabeça da jovem subiu e desceu em concordância.

- Foi... foi... – suspirou. - David LeBlanc... Ele... ele...

- Acho que Pamona deveria estar aqui e não Minerva. – proferiu friamente Snape.

- Cale a Maldita boca Severus! – rugiu a vice-diretora.

- Lisa? – chamou Allison.

- Eu estava, estava descendo para a minha Sala Comunal quando... quando encontrei com o... com ele e... – Ela mordeu o lábio segurando as lágrimas. – ele me atacou e... – mostrou as costas das mãos arranhadas. – me prendeu a parede. Ele, ele falou coisas horríveis Professora!

- Querida, - Miller alisou os cachos da menina. – pode contar-nos?

- Ele, ele di-disse que e-eu era uma sangue-ruim e que, que, que não merecia estar nesta escola, que, que...

- Foi _isso?_

- Tolere-te Snape, não para por ai! – sibilou Miller. – Continue...

- Ele disse que eu não servia para nada... e... e-ele – ela afundou o rosto no ventre de Miller e disse com o som abafado pelo pano e carne. – ele levantou a minha saia e disse que eu só servia para ser a putinha dele, e que ele cedo ou tarde conseguiria o que queria comigo!

Miller olhou de Minerva boquiaberta para Snape com uma expressão lívida.

- Isso é sério, ela quase foi violentada por um dos seus Snape! Acha mesmo que é só _isso_ ainda?

Minerva saiu pela porta que havia entrado pouco antes como um furacão, os olhos eram pura ira, Allison ainda acariciava os cabelos da garota quando Snape se aproximou lentamente.

- Isso não é tudo é? – perguntou a sussurros evitando assustar a menina que estava a beira do próximo ataque de nervos.

- Não... Mas é o suficiente, não quero obriga-la a reviver agora tão cedo o acontecimento.

- Há uma maneira... – ele olhou a garota.

- Qual? – Miller a e a jovem o encararam.

- Legilimência... – disse como se fosse simples como uma levitação.

- Não seja ridículo, se eu achasse certo já havia feito! – repreendeu Miller. – Isso vai piorar as coisas.

Antes que Snape pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre a nova informação que tinha conseguido a porta abriu-se e Albus Dumbledore entrou junto com Minerva e um jovem alto e pálido, os olhos azuis e o cabelo encaracolado o davam uma falsa aparência angelical.

- Boa Tarde Professora Miller! – disse ele com a voz suave. – É um belo aposento esse que tem aqui, acho que alguém sabe como é viver com requinte.

- Cala a boa LeBlanc seu Imbecil! – Snape andava lentamente para cima do jovem, os olhos negros pareciam querer perfurá-lo. – Então acha que pode sair por ai agindo como um animal e sair impune?

- E não? Está garota ai... é uma sangue-ruim... – disse apontando com a cabeça para a Jovem que ainda tinha o rosto enfurnado na barriga de Miller. – Professora, advirto-lhe, não fique tão perto dela assim ou a senhorita vai contaminar-se com essa imundice...

- LeBlanc... – Minerva repreendeu. – Albus, faça algo!

- Até ele sabe professora McGonagall, convenhamos, somos todos sangues-puros...

- Seu garotinho mimado e insolente, o que sabe sobre sangue? – perguntou Snape seco.

Allison se desvencilhou de Lisa e a sentou no sofá, andando lentamente para o lado do menino, mesmo sem uma varinha, ele ainda guardava aquela prepotência. Olhou nos olhos, azul com azul. Sorriu enviesado.

- Acha mesmo que somos todos sangue-puro? – indagou a professora.

- Tirando a escória ali, tenho certeza!

Albus segurou Minerva e indicou para os dois, Miller tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- E como tem certeza disso?

- Simples! Dumbledore é Dumbledore! Quem não sabe o que ele é? O Maior mago do século? Puro! McGonagall ali, estude um pouco de genealogia bruxa que descobrirá que ela, é uma descendente de Godric Griffyndor. – E apontou com a cabeça para Snape. – Aquele homem ali, bem, quer maior prova do que ser Slytherin?

- Ah sim, sim, parabéns, e quanto a mim? – indagou.

- Professora Miller, não há como uma mulher como a senhorita ser mestiça ou sangue-ruim.

- Porque não? – Todos encaravam Miller em seu embate, pareciam apreciar algo. – Por quê?

- Porque a senhorita, pelo que me parece, bem... És aristocrata demais para ser uma...

- Pois sou! – respondeu ela. – Uma sangue-ruim! Tanto quanto Lisa, Nunca havia visto um bruxo até ter completado onze anos! E você seu garotinho ridículo, não vai ver muito mais para contar sua doce história...

- Senhorita Bright, - Dumbledore pronunciou-se. – É verdade o que Minerva me relatou?

- S-sim!

- Severus, Allison, levem a menina para a Ala Hospitalar. Minerva, venha comigo e traga o Senhor LeBlanc, receio que o tempo dele nesta escola tenha deteriorado!

- Realmente, acha mesmo que ainda quero permanecer em uma escola onde há uma professora sangue-ruim? – ouviu-se do corredor a voz macia de David.

Miller avançou até o bar e calçou os sapatos novamente, apontou a varinha para si própria e arrumou-se, a jovem Lisa estava olhando da professora para o professor, esperando que este gritasse com ela ou tirasse pontos de sua casa por ter feito um aluno seu ser expulso.

- Pode ir Snape, eu a levo a Ala Hospi...

- Não Allison, - respondeu ele a meio caminho da menina. – Já fez mais do que precisava fazer, eu a levo. Venha Senhorita Bright.

Miller agradeceu, observou os dois se afastarem, e saírem pela porta. Ainda tinha uma hora até a próxima aula do dia. Justamente Huffle-puff e Slytherin, seria uma aula e tanto.

* * *

_**Glover Hipworth (1742-1805)**_ _Inventor da Poção Apimentada, cura para o resfriado comum._

_**Uric, o Maluco.**_ _Medieval, datas desconhecidas. Mago muito excêntrico e famoso, entre outras coisas, por usar uma água viva como chapéu._

_**NEWTs**__Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test__ - NEWTs, que, em inglês, quer dizer Salamandra (NIEM's)_

_**Minerva McGonagall: **__Família__ M. G. McGonagall (possivelmente)_ – presumivelmente esse 'G' seria Griffyndor.

_**N/A: **_Agradeço a todos aqueles que acompanham esta fic que tanto amo escrever! Sei que mesmo sendo mini o meu publico ainda agrado a quem lê porque procuro ao máximo ser condizente com o passado e o futuro enredo da história original tão sabiamente escrita pela a minha **J. K.**_iller_ favorita!


	6. Chapter 6: Spell’s and Billywig

**Chapter 6: Spell's and Billywig.**

O resto daquela semana inicial passou tranquilamente, nem parecia que aqueles dias calmos antecederam tanta agitação. A jovem Huffle-puff que fora atacada pelo ex-aluno Slytherin, estava quase recuperada do acontecido, mas notava-se nela sequelas que a marcariam por um bom tempo. Sábado era um dia bom, principalmente para os alunos que podia jogar-se sobre o gramado e conversar uns com os outros sem nenhum tipo de preocupação. E era exatamente isso que muitos estavam planejando para o dia.

O Salão Principal estava cheio, as cores das casas era pouco visíveis naquele momento, onde cada um vestia o que bem queria e não o uniforme da escola. Havia um enorme falatório na mesa da Griffyndor, um garoto corpulento segurava uma vassoura e tentava fazer a sua voz transpor as dos demais. Ele usava vestes de quidditch vermelhas e douradas.

- A seleção será rigorosa! – disse. – Apenas alunos do quarto ano em diante este ano!

Houve um grande desanimo dos alunos mais novos, que foram sentar-se e aproveitar o café da manhã. Com menos pretendentes às vagas no time, o rapaz sentiu-se mais aliviado, levou a mão aos longos cabelos ruivos e os jogou para trás fazendo algumas meninas que continuaram ao lado dele suspirar. O garoto era bonito, um setimanista de sobrancelhas grossas e olhos verdes.

- Quando você sair quem vai ser o novo capitão Justin?

- Isso é com a professora Minerva, bem, vamos ver quem de vocês entrará para o time dela esse ano.

O grupo saiu no exato momento em que Snape entrou pela passagem lateral que sempre utilizava e sentou-se a seu lugar. Dumbledore nem Minerva estavam presentes. Verdade seja dita apenas Turner e Sprout ainda tomavam o desjejum. Olhou para o acento que Miller ocupava e pegou-se desejando que ela ainda não tivesse tomado o café da manhã.

- Preparado? – perguntou uma voz sedosa atrás de Snape.

- Turner... – grunhiu.

- Espero que tenha se preparado bem Mestre de Poções, mas mesmo com todo o tempo do mundo, posso elucidar que seria um trabalho enorme me vencer em... Allison!

Snape franziu o cenho, o que aquele louco estava falando afinal de contas? Como assim vencer em Allison? Será que o débil professor achava que ele iria disputar a mulher com ele? Mas antes que pudesse concluir, entendeu perfeitamente o que acontecera.

Allison Miller sorria para os dois, ou seria apenas para Turner, não, ela sorria, porque ela sempre sorria a qualquer coisa. Vestida com uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta preta leve ela andava tranquilamente, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Era mesmo uma visão estarrecedora.

- Bom dia a vocês! – e sentou-se ao lado de Snape.

Turner tinha os olhos vidrados na mulher que se servia de café e biscoitos.

- Preparados?

- Para? – Indagou Snape com o sem tom monótono.

- Duelo, é hoje à noite, lembram-se, Dumbledore anunciou aos alunos ontem durante o jantar.

- Ah sim, sim. – ouviu-se Turner dizer ao sentar do outro lado de Miller. – estava falando isso com o Snape aqui. Perguntei se ele estava preparado Psicologicamente para uma derrota!

Allison sorriu ao ouvir Snape bufar.

- Turner, um homem que se gaba tanto só pode estar escondendo a frustração de algo.

Allison apoiou a xícara na mesa e desabou a rir, gargalhar, as unhas crescidas arranhavam a superfície da mesa. E então Snape se permitiu um risinho de satisfação quando viu Turner sair ressentido.

- Ei, Victor... – chamou Miller entre as gargalhadas. – desculpa... Poxa Snape tinha que falar isso?

- O que foi? Eu devolvi na mesma moeda, porém os meus comentários foram mais satisfatórios que os dele.

- Apelando desse jeito! – tornou a pegar a xícara com a mão direita e levou o café fumegante aos lábios.

- Trouxa!

- Como?

- Essas roupas, roupas trouxas.

- Sim, algum problema? – perguntou sem o olhar.

- Não, havia tempos que não via roupas assim. – Snape quis azarar a si próprio, como havia tempo que ele não via roupas assim? As garotas desfilavam com jeans todos os finais de semana pelo castelo, e neste exato momento mesmo, havia muitas delas com roupas bem parecidas com a de Miller.

O que quer que Miller tenha pensado ela teve a sensatez de guardar apenas para ela. Terminou o seu café e apoiou os cotovelos à ponta da mesa entrelaçando os dedos e apoiando o queixo sobre eles. Parecia entediada. Mas isso nem de longe incomodaria Snape, não deveria incomodar, não era? Então, o porquê ele parecia sentir-se incomodado? Era só sair dali de perto e deixar ela sozinha com as frustrações dela, mas porque ele não conseguia fazer isso?

Porque sentia tanta necessidade de estar ao lado dela, de poder fazê-la rir ou simplesmente admirar os sorrisos que outros provocavam? E porque ele se irritava quando outro homem, que aparentemente estava interessado nela aproximava-se?

Snape sabia, tinha muita facilidade em criar amores platônicos, fora o que acontecera na sua infância, apaixonara-se perdidamente pelo anjo de cabelos ruivos que era Lily Evans. Mas porque novamente aquilo? Observou-a levantar-se e se afastar lentamente. Estava decidido.

- Miller?

- Sim? – Ela se voltou olhando para ele com os olhos cheios de ressaca.

- O que vai fazer?

- Voltar para meus aposentos, por quê?

- Acha que poderia me acompanhar até Hogsmeade?

Os olhos dela mudaram para duvida e depois para aceitação com um leve brilho digno de Albus Dumbledore.

- Preciso comprar alguns ingredientes para meu estoque particular, e...

- Não precisa dar desculpas, Eu vou me trocar...

- Espero no Hall de entrada.

Snape não soube exatamente o porquê convida-la. '_Convidou porque ela é gostosa!_' Algo dentro de si respondeu. Ignorou. Ficou imaginando o que poderia fazer para deixar o dia dela menos tediante, mas lembrou-se que comparar ingredientes de poções era mais tediante do que não ter nada para fazer. Apenas ele, Severus Snape gostava daquilo. '_Leva ela até um cantinho escuro e aperta aquele corpinho sexy._' Novamente ignorou aquela voz irritante. Rodou nos calcanhares quando ouviu um som de passos secos e a viu descendo as escadas.

- Pronto? – perguntou ela ao lado dele sorrindo.

- Vamos... – Ele fingiu não ver, aquele vestido que ela usava era totalmente a favor daquela voz irritante que tinha dentro dele.

Era um vestido simples, com aquelas alçinhas finas, mas o decote, o decote era generoso demais olhado de cima. Havia um excesso de pano que fazia o decote ser mole, dançando conforme ela andava e deixando o vale entre seus seios a mostra inadvertidamente. Ela falava qualquer coisa sobre Feitiços, e ele concordava inconscientemente. Não prestava a menor atenção nela, seus olhos até poderiam parecer olhar para ela, mas olhava era o decote que o demônio interior dele julgava ser o melhor de todos.

- Não sei o que esperar dos meus oponentes, apenas espero que não termine na Ala Hospitalar. – Terminou olhando para ele. - Está me ouvindo?

- Sim Miller. Estou. – respondeu olhando para frente. Estavam a poucos passos das ruas tortuosas do povoado. – Conhece?

- Só de nome...

- Vá andar então, vou à botica e...

- Não! Vou com você! – respondeu decidida. – Depois você me mostra o vilarejo, tudo bem assim?

Snape deu de ombros, e entraram na botica. O local tinha cheiro de éter e formol, embora o cheio não fosse tão agradável, o local era limpo e organizado. Havia muitos frascos com inúmeras coisas estranhas e com aparência embolorada. Andou lentamente olhando as prateleiras com sementes ou pós. Snape estava no balcão fazendo seus pedidos concentrado, tinha até se esquecido de que Miller estava ali com ele que chegou a assustar-se com os olhos azuis da mulher lhe sorrindo enquanto ela esperava perto da porta. Snape moveu-se para ler alguma coisa e deixou a mostra uma pequena redoma com inúmeros pontinhos azuis berrantes, Allison se aproximou encantada.

- Billywigs... – disse em um sussurro.

- Como disse? – perguntou Snape. – Billywigs? Ah sim, eu preciso disto também...

Ela virou-se para o velho bruxo que chegava com um embrulho grande nas mãos.

- Com licença senhor, mas, será que o senhor se importaria de me vender alguns destes? – E apontou para a redoma de vidro.

- Jamais criança! Eles são potencialmente perigosos!

- Eu sei o que eles são e o que não são eu preciso deles!

- E para que uma menina precisaria de Billywigs?

Os olhos dela se estreitaram perigosamente, e novamente Snape presenciou a cena onde os olhos dela mudavam de cor drasticamente do azul para o dourado seguido do silvo 'áquilo'. Desta vez ela conseguiu o que queria, o homem ficara intimidado, dando um passo à trás.

- Não que seja da sua conta, _Senhor_, mas eu preciso de Billywigs para minha aula!

- Oh! – Exclamou o velho enquanto entregava a Snape o embrulho. – Então é a senhorita a nova professora de Hogwarts, porque não disse logo?

E correu até a redoma apontando a varinha para ela e murmurando algum feitiço. Todos os mínimos bichinhos pararam de se mexer e Allison apontou três que ela queria. Os três maiores. Conjurou um vidro e o homem os colocou dentro dele.

- Quando o devo? – perguntou Snape fazendo o homem de cara de buldogue voltar a sua atenção a ele e esquecer um pouco a maravilhada Allison.

- Ah sim, Professor Snape, bem... Com as asas de Billywig são 75 galeões!

Snape remexeu o bolso das vestes e encarou o homem com a barba por fazer.

- Está aumentando os preços Boris, estão abusivos... Apenas compro aqui por saber ter qualidade.

- E quanto a minha compra Senhor Boris? – indagou Miller sorrindo.

- Uh! – exclamou e estalou a língua ao se aproximar. – 50 galeões... – Snape ia protestar dizendo que animais como aqueles eram muito mais caros que aquilo, mas o tal Boris concluiu. – _cada!_

Miller sem nem sequer falar nada se virou recostando ao balcão e seus dedos deslizaram para dentro do decote o que fez Snape prender o fôlego ao ver a pele macia de um dos seios dela. E de lá de dentro tirou uma sacolinha de veludo vinho que aumentou magicamente. Contou os galeões e entregou ao homem que sorria abertamente.

Snape saiu com Miller do local e uma vez do lado de fora, ele a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- É louca mulher?

- Por quê? – perguntou parecendo ofendida.

- Cento e cinqüenta galeões em Billywigs? – perguntou ele encolhendo suas compras e guardando em seus bolsos. – Para uma aula?

- Bem, há coisas das quais eu preciso e coisas das quais eu gostaria de ter. – começou ela. – E... Sinceramente Snape, eu apenas quis comparar, então, porque todo esse estardalhaço?

- Fico grato por não ser seu futuro marido! – respondeu ironicamente. – Meus bolsos não agüentariam tamanha ostentação.

- Não me casaria com você! – respondeu ela tranquilamente.

Snape a viu utilizar de um feitiço e fazer Sumir a redoma em que estavam os billywigs que comprara.

- Então, vai me mostrar o local?

- Olhe, é tudo o que tem para ver, é nesta rua que se resume a parte comercial de Hogsmeade, as outras são residenciais. – disse sério. – Não tenho pretensão de passear com você por ai.

Snape quase se arrependeu do que acabara de falar, quase, porque no mesmo instante que viu o semblante triste dela, viu o mudar drasticamente para um sorriso glorioso, abriu os braços e quando Snape achou que receberia um abraço dela, ela passou por ele e abraçou um bruxo ruivo atrás dele. O Sangue de Snape ferveu nas veias, o que aquele maldito homem estava fazendo com aquelas mãos nas costas magras da mulher... Ele cortou aquele pensamento.

- Oh John! Que bom que está aqui! Helen veio com você?

- Sim querida, ela está experimentando um vestido, vi você sair da botica e tive que vir lhe ver!

Os dois se desgrudaram e Snape tratou logo de dar as caras para mostrar quem era o macho dominante ali. Possessivo como só ele, circundou Allison e parou entre os dois obrigando o outro se afastar um pouco. Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma mulher de longos cabelos platinados se juntou a eles jogando as sacolas nos braços do ruivo e apertando Miller em um abraço caloroso.

- _Ally! _– disse num gritinho contido. – Como está minha pequena? Oh! Vejo que voltou a usar cabelos longos!

- Bem Helen, e vejo que está melhor que nunca! – disse enrolando uma das conchinhas de seu cabelo no indicador.

- E quem é o cavalheiro de negro aqui? – os olhos azuis da mulher se apertaram de forma atrevida. – Ally, não me diga que este é o seu...

- Professor Snape... – Allison falou mais rápida. – Mestre de Poções, um _colega_ de Hogwarts. Snape, estes são John e Helen Grint!

Os homens se cumprimentaram solenemente e quando Snape se virou para a tal Helen, ele lembrou-se estranhamente de Narcisa Malfoy. A mulher se parecia extremamente com ela, apenas com alguns anos a mais no currículo. Tomou a mão da mulher e beijou-lhe encarando-a nos olhos azuis profundos. Felicitou-se por ter ouvido uma nota de insatisfação do marido deixado de lado.

- Ally meu bem, precisamos ir, temos um compromisso inadiável no Ministério. – E foram afastando-se lentamente, de mãos dadas, o homem carregando as compras da mulher enquanto esta parecia tagarelar.

- Aceita uma dose de _firewisk?_

- Sinceramente? Não sei se quero ser vista andando por ai com você!

Ponto para Miller! Snape sentiu a rejeição de modo que nunca antes tinha sentido, ela lhe respondera de costas para si. Sabia que estava com cara de besta, mas quando ela virou quis estuporá-la no mesmo momento. Ela estava rindo.

- Ok Snape... Vamos?

Snape adiantou-se andando lentamente entre as poucas pessoas que havia ali, avistou Rosmerta de longe, a mulher era libidinosa, os enormes seios sempre em decotes generosos e acolhedores. Adentraram o bar com a loira ao encalço dos dois recém chegados.

- Ora, ora, A que devo a imensa honra de ter Severus Snape no meu estabelecimento?

- Rosmerta. – cumprimentou-a e seguiu para o final do local escolhendo uma mesa afastada de todos.

Miller parou esperando a gentileza de Snape de puxar a cadeira para ela e antes que pudesse imaginar, ele a puxou. O demônio interior de Snape jamais o deixaria em paz se não tivesse a boa oportunidade de olhar aquele decote bem de cima. Enquanto empurrava a cadeira pra Miller sentar-se, deliciava-se com o contorno dos seios dela, alvos e arredondados. '_Não marque bobeira ou outro toma esse tesouro!_' Sentou-se e viu Rosmerta se aproximar. Os seios dela pulavam alegremente a cada passo, era uma mulher e tanto, embora fosse Snape nunca ouvira aquela voz irritante quando a loira dona do bar lhe servia nas vezes que esteve ali. Ele de fato, não gostava das loiras.

Beberam algumas doses e saíram em seguida, voltavam para o castelo no mais profundo silêncio, até mesmo a voz interior de Snape tinha sumido desta vez.

Pareciam dois completos estranhos que iam para o mesmo local por pura coincidência.

Verdade era que Miller não era nada, nada boba, havia percebido os olhares de vampiro sedento de Snape em seu colo, no seu intimo, sentiu certo medo, coisa que jamais iria admitir, mas ela tinha de convir, os alunos estavam mesmo certos, o homem parecia um Morcegão. E o que se especula tanto de morcegos quanto de vampiros é a sede que estes têm por plasma. '_Bobeira'_ pensou enquanto tomava o _firewisk_ no Três Vassouras. Agora simplesmente andava pensando tranqüila, sobre a tarde que tivera. Fora boa, deveras interessante e proveitosa, esteve feliz ao encontrar o antigo professor e a esposa.

Estavam atravessando o gramado fofo até o Hall de entrada quando uma vassoura passou por eles rápida e tão rápida voltou freando.

- Mil desculpas! – disse o jovem vestido com as cores de griffyndor.

- Menos trinta pontos da sua casa! – Bramiu Snape com imensa raiva. – O que pensa que esta escola é Senhor Tyler?

- Que isso Snape, ele veio pedir desculpas! – defendeu Miller. – Não está vendo? Ele é jogador de...

- Eu sei o que este imbecil é Miller! – Sua voz desceu para um sussurro letal. – Detenção, as oito na...

- Senhor, não...

- Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer Tyler! - A sua fama não passa pelas paredes Slytherins!

- Err... Receio dizer Snape, mas realmente não poderá ter detenção hoje, bem, a menos que esteja planejando perder para Victor!

O rosto de Snape contorceu-se entre a duvida de aplicar uma detenção merecida e a vontade de uma desculpa para estuporar Turner. Seus olhos quase brilharam quando ele achou a solução.

- Detenção amanhã as oito Tyler, e a propósito Miller, não há como eu perder para o ignóbil do Turner!

Snape saiu carrancudo, e segundos depois desapareceu.

Miller sorriu simpática para o capitão do time enquanto este segurava uma vassoura a seu lado direito.

- Olha se não temos aqui uma Moontrimmer! Pelo que sei, elas são limitadas... – Miller correu o dedo indicador pelo cabo fino da vassoura. – Boa em altitudes, 100 km por hora.

- A Senhora gosta de quidditch Professora?

- Ah sim, sim, muito! - sorriu-lhe afastando os cabelos do rosto. – Que posição ocupa no time querido?

- Artilheiro! – estufou o peito com orgulho. – Sou Justin Tyler Senhora Miller, estou no ultimo ano, e ainda não tive a oportunidade de ter uma aula da senhora, estava na enfermaria me recuperando até esta manhã!

Miller estava concentrada em analisar o porte do jovem jogador, ouvia claramente o que ele falava, sorrindo vez ou outra, foi então que viu um balaço na mão dele.

- Problemas com balaços?

- Ah, bem, uma garota achou que enfeitiçar o balaço a faria entrar para o time.

- Me lembro de ter vivido algo semelhante, mas o feitiço estava era em uma goles que voava sozinha para o gol!

Os dois riram por breves instantes. E os olhos verdes estreitaram-se ao olhar para a professora a sua frente.

- Quer dizer que a senhora jogava quidditch? Em que posição?

Miller abriu um sorriso contido. – Apanhadora. Usava uma Moontrimmer também.

- Achei que nunca tivesse visto uma dessas. – Ele jogou a vassoura para os ombros. – Ia oferecer uma voltinha.

- Ah sim, já vi, mas a minha estraçalhou-se ao chocar com o muro quando eu capturei o pomo que voava rente a parede. 470 pontos contra o 320 do time adversário.

- Ual!

- E ainda adquiri uma lesão e quatro fraturas! – Miller apontou o ombro, o úmero, o rádio e a ulna e o polegar direito. – Mas valeu a pena!

- Quer dar uma voada por ai? Conhecer o campo, quem sabe treinar um pouco comigo?

- Tentando a professora? – riu-se e apontou a varinha para as suas roupas.

Tyler observou as vestes negras se transfigurarem em roupas de quidditch branco e cinza-chumbo com a cabeça de um falcão estampada no peito.

- Torcedora dos _Falmouth Falcons?_

_­_- Com toda a certeza! _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!"_ – falou com os olhos estreitos.

- Uh... Iria gostar de ter tido a senhora no meu time! – falou enquanto andavam para o campo. – Agora vejo porque ficou toda quebrada do jeito que falou.

- Ah sim, no amor, na guerra e nas partidas de quidditch valem tudo! - Era se quebrar e vencer, ou deixar o adversário quebrado vencer!

Chegaram ao gramado às gargalhadas, quem os olhasse não poderia nunca falar que aquela mulher de rabo de cavalo e roupas de quadribol era uma professora daquela mesma escola. Ainda havia alguns alunos esperando o capitão retornar.

- Justin, o que foi cara?

- Olha quem eu trouxe pra ensinar umas coisinhas para vocês! – apontou a professora de Defesa.

- Professora Miller?

- Boa tarde Senhor Drummond!

Allen Drummond era um jovem franzino, quartanista, com olhos arregalados como se estivesse assustado, os cabelos bagunçados e com aspecto de empoeirados.

- Allen é o nosso novo apanhador Professora. Acho que ela pode te ensinar alguma coisinha Allen, a começar pelo lema que ela defende! – e riu-se. – Na verdade isso pode ser aprendido pelo time todo. "Vamos vencer, mas"... Como era mesmo Senhora?

- _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!" _– Um floreio de varinha e segundos depois uma bela Silver Arrow estava parada ao lado da professora.

- Ahh, escondendo o jogo! – reclamou Tyler. – A Silver Arrow é até mais rara que a minha Moontrimmer!

- Pois bem, vamos fazer um joguinho Drummond?

- Como?

- Um joguinho! Quem conseguir pegar o pomo em menos tempo ganha! – disse ela alisando as cerdas prateadas da vassoura. – Se você me ganhar lhe dou a minha Silver Arrow!

Uma exclamação veio dos outros integrantes do time. Os batedores incentivaram com "vai lá cara" e o menino deu alguns passos e parou diante a professora. Olhou nos olhos dela, eles reluziam com toda aquela agitação.

- E se a senhora vencer? O que ganha?

- Deixe-me ver... – Allison viu o menino estremecer diante dela e sorriu. – Se Eu vencer Drummond, poderá me pagar uma água de gilly!

Depois de muitas especulações e preparativos, Miller permitiu que o garoto usasse sua vassoura, e conjurando um cronômetro, permitiu que o pomo fosse solto. O grupo esperava pelo retorno do garoto que saiu como um borrão vermelho do chão. Já estavam todos ocupando o local mais alto da arquibancada quando viram novamente o jovem, voando de um lado para o outro, parecendo desnorteado procurando qualquer indicio do pomo. Já havia se passado quase 20 minutos quando o garoto parou flutuando a frente do grupo, com o pomo preso em sua mão.

- Parabéns! 00:19:32! – informou uma menina de cabelos loiros. – Professora sua vez!

E desceram Miller, um dos batedores, Drummond e o capitão Tyler. Miller apoiava na vassoura que se inclinava em um ângulo 60° em direção aos aros. O pomo foi solto e voou com rapidez.

- Vejo vocês lá em cima! – e do jeito que estava voou.

- Nossa! – exclamou Tyler. – Allen, prepare seu bolso!

Os meninos correram para juntar-se aos outros na arquibancada, procurando pela professora.

- Fala sério Justin, você viu aquilo? – Falou a menina com o cronômetro. – Sério meu, ela estava voando com apenas a mão na vassoura. E depois que estava bem alta soltou e parecia que ia cair, mais a vassoura parou debaixo dela e ela sumiu como um borrão que nem o Allen!

"Ela tem talento, sério, poderia ter se dado bem em uma equipe profissional não acha Justin? Quanto tempo acha que ela demora..."

Antes que a garota pudesse terminar o que estava falando, Allison vez uma volta que os assustou. Sentada de lado na vassoura, com as pernas cruzadas, ela tinha o pomo na mão direita. E um sorriso glorioso, embora os cabelos estivessem todos em desalinho.

- Acho melhor parar esta contagem Senhorita O'hanoly.

A garota parou a contagem enquanto olhava para a mulher a sua frente.

- 00:07:15 – falou Janet O' hanoly. – Novo recorde da escola!

- Recorde? Francamente - Disse desmontando a vassoura e sentando na arquibancada ofegante. – Estou ficando velha mesmo! Olha só a hora, tenho que ir... Ainda tenho um duelo!

Os alunos a seguiam até o castelo. Novamente a professora trajava aquele vestido preto, mas os cabelos ainda estavam todos em total desalinho.

- Senhor Drummond, esqueça a água de gilly! Era só uma brincadeira! – E piscou para ele enquanto subia as escadas. – Ah, ia me esquecendo de uma coisa... – e voltou para o grupo, baixando a voz em um quase sussurro. – Explorem suas habilidades ao máximo!

E piscou um olho. Todos ficaram espantados quando viram os olhos azuis tomarem a cor dourada e em questão de segundos voltarem a ser azuis como o céu matutino.

Quando ela estava longe do alcance das vozes deles, Janet foi a primeira a falar qualquer coisa trazendo os outros de volta ao presente.

- Ok, foi só eu?

- Não! – ouviu em uníssono.

- Ótimo!

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

O Salão Principal estava cheio, embora, nenhuma das quatro mesas estivesse ali presente, apenas um enorme tablado com um tapete azul marinho que marcava em dourado as fases lunar estava disposto no meio exato do salão. Um tablado alto, onde um bruxo com aspecto importante estava organizando um contador talhado em pedra.

Dumbledore conversava com a Ministra da Magia Millicent Bagnold. Uma bruxa magra e alta, com cabelos curtos e grisalhos, olhos castanhos e aparência severa. Estava vestida com uma bela veste azul marinho com mangas fofas nos ombros.

- Millicent, espero que não reprove os meus professores que forem derrotados. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

- Ora Albus, francamente, sabe que não é bem isso que pretendo!

- Bem, acho que podemos começar, Ministra?

Bagnold levou a varinha até a garganta e subindo no tablado onde estava o contador de pedra se pronunciou.

- Boa Noite a todos, sou Millicent Bagnold, Ministra da Magia, Ordem de Merlin Primeira classe. – Apresentou-se com pompa. – Estou aqui para presidir os Duelos entre os professores de vocês caros Alunos de Hogwarts. Sinto-me nostálgica! Agora quero apresentar os duelistas que abrirão a noite: Professor Silvanus Kettleburn e Professor Filius Flitwick!

Os dois bruxos entraram, Silvanus parecia uma experiência mal sucedida, faltava-lhe uma das mãos, e na outra, dois dedos, utilizava uma perna de pau, que socava seco a cada passada. Filius era uma miniatura, porém tinha todos os membros em ordem.

O menor deles vestia calças pretas, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca e um colete acolchoado azul pálido com o emblema da Ravenclaw no peito. O Outro vestia calças marrons, blusa de mangas compridas amarelas e o mesmo colete acolchoado, porém este era em um tom terroso e livre de emblemas. Cumprimentaram-se e tomaram distancia. O primeiro feitiço veio por uma não verbal atingindo Kettleburn no peito e o fazendo rodopiar no ar. Os alunos da casa do pequeno Flitwick gritavam vivas ao seu Diretor, o que o fez distrair-se e receber um Conjunctivitus. O atingido urrou de dor e apontou severamente a varinha para o outro.

- _Expeliarmus! ­_- gritou com convicção e Kettleburn voou alguns metros e bateu com um baque surdo no chão.

- _Everte Statum!­ _– gritou ainda do chão e Flitwick rodopiou graciosamente no ar antes de bater no chão com uma exclamação de dor.

O contador de pedra contava cada feitiço lançado pelos duelistas. Os dois levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e se encararam.

- _Estupefaça! _– sibilou Flitwick com a vista atrapalhada pelo feitiço de conjuntivites.

Silvanus caiu no chão, desmaiado, e urros de vitória antecederam a voz da Ministra.

- Filius Flitwick venceu o primeiro embate! Chamo agora o Professor Victor Turner e Severus Snape.

Turner subiu o tablado com vivas das meninas principalmente da Ravenclaw. Vestido com calças cinza chumbo, blusa de mangas compridas branca e um colete acolchoado cinza claro com um brasão dourado com um grande 'T' no centro. Snape não recebeu nenhum tipo de aclamação, vestido com calças negras, blusa de mangas compridas também negras e o mesmo tipo de colete para variar, negro. Andava lentamente, com um olhar alheio aquilo tudo, como se aquilo fosse tediante. Caminharam até o centro e curvaram-se.

- Preparado Snape?

- Conte até três!

E se afastaram. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto via os floreios de varinha de Turner, um sorriso enviesado apareceu em seus lábios, e com um movimento rápido de varinha.

- _Impedimenta!_ – sussurrou e viu Turner ficar imóvel e tombar ao chão.

Os espectadores esperavam uma reação de Turner quando ouviram a voz da Ministra com um tom de riso.

- Segundo embate vencido por Severus Snape.

Turner foi retirado por Dumbledore com um feitiço de levitação. Snape continuou no tablado enquanto via Flitwick subir rapidamente. Os dois se cumprimentaram no meio e se afastaram encarando-se. Flitwick conhecia Snape pelos rápidos movimentos de varinha, mas sendo ele um professor de feitiços, não ficava muito atrás. Floreou sua varinha e bradou:

-_ Locomotor Mortis! _

As pernas de Snape grudaram-se e soltaram-se em seguida.

- _Rictusempra!_

Ouviu-se enormes gargalhadas vindas de Flitwick que arqueou o corpo e entre risos lançou o seu feitiço não-verbal. Este bateu em uma parede invisível e retornou a seu conjurador jogando-o longe. Atordoado Flitwick levantou-se e olhou o sorriso enviesado de Snape.

- _Levicorpus! _– O feitiço voou lento até Snape que com um passo para o lado deixou que este passasse e atingisse um aluno atrás de si que flutuou pendurado pelo tornozelo.

Um sorriso irônico saiu dos lábios do bruxo de negro.

- _Incarcerous_! – Cordas voaram até Flitwick e o amarraram preso ao chão.

- _Immoblus! ­_– Snape foi pego, tudo parecia mover-se devagar demais enquanto notava Filius tentar se livrar das cordas que o apertava.

'_Solte-se, liberte-se seu besta! Olha ela ali, olhando pra você, mostre do que é capaz!_' A voz interior de Snape gritava. Os dois soltaram-se do feitiço hostil no mesmo instante. Era agora ou nunca, Flitwick era bom com feitiços, mas Snape era rápido. Os floreios foram feitos sem que nenhum som fosse proferido, os lampejos cruzaram-se vermelhos, e por uma fração de segundo o de Snape acertou Flitwick primeiro fazendo o feitiço do pequeno se dissipar.

- Belo Duelo! Severus Snape vence! – a voz da Ministra estava firme como sempre. – Gostaria de chamar Minerva McGonagall e Pamona Sprout!

Minerva subiu o tablado vestindo calças pretas o que a dava uma aparência estranha, aquela vestimenta era para proteção do bruxo que duelaria e conforto na hora de duelar, com um colete vinho do mesmo porte acolchoado, embora mais feminino e sob ele, uma camisa de flanela xadrez, Minerva estava parada séria. Pamona parecia uma mandrágora, com calças num tom de marrom escuro, blusa creme e um colete preto que a deixava ainda mais gorda que normalmente era. As duas duelaram rapidamente, Minerva encerrara prendendo-a em uma petrificação. E foi a vez de Sibila e Hooch. A primeira, estava com os óculos de sempre, blusa azul cerúleo, calças magenta e um colete laranja. Uma combinação esdrúxula. Rolanda por outro lado, vestia-se com calça azul marinho, camisa prata e colete chumbo, o que combinava perfeitamente tanto com o porte quanto com a aparência da mulher. Não foi preciso muitos feitiços e Sibila estava no chão. Septina Vector entrou tão monocromática quanto Snape, vestida apenas com vinho. E sua oponente Aurora Sinistra, vestida basicamente de amarelo e preto. Foi um duelo pouco emocionante, Sinistra recebeu um estupore de Vector garantindo-a vitória.

- Gostaria de convocar agora, Ava Carter e Allison Miller.

Ava subiu até o tablado aparentemente desanimada, vestida com um calças e blusa verdes e um colete preto esperou a oponente. Miller subiu sorrindo abertamente enquanto balançava o rabo de cavalo. Vestida com calças pretas justas, blusa branca e com um colete acolchoado verde musgo. O Duelo acabou tão rápido quanto o de Snape com Turner. Apenas um feitiço de Miller lhe assegurou a vitória.

E novamente foi a vez de Minerva, desta vez sua oponente Hooch, lhe dera mais trabalho, fazendo-a ficar com os cabelos desalinhados. Nenhuma luta teria sido tão fácil segundo a concepção de Allison, findara o duelo com Vector novamente com apenas um feitiço.

- Assim, eu vou começar a ficar com medo de você professora! – gritou uma menina Huffle-puff enquanto Dumbledore retirava Vector do tablado.

Restava apenas Minerva e Miller. As duas curvaram-se e sorriram. Deram as costas e viraram-se apontando a varinha uma para a outra.

- _Ferula! _– gritou Minerva apontando para a boca de Miller e uma bandagem prendeu firmes os lábios da mulher que bufou.

Um feitiço veio para cima de Minerva e ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés caindo de frente ao chão, enquanto Allison tentava livrar-se das bandagens.

- _Confundus!­ _Bramiu Minerva se levantando.

Os olhos de Allison tornaram-se fora de foco por alguns segundos e depois voltaram a encarar Minerva com aparente raiva. E uma nova rajada de feitiço a atingiu no peito lançando-a para trás com violência. A mulher mais velha bateu com vontade contra a parede e voltou quase correndo enquanto conjurava pequenos pássaros negros.

- _Oppugno! _– E as pequenas aves voaram iradas para cima de Allison arranhando e bicando seu rosto.

Um Silvo foi ouvido, alto e claro, Snape sabia o que estava acontecendo. Os pássaros pararam de atacar Allison e voaram para cima de Minerva, fazendo os mesmos cortes no rosto e mãos da mulher. E enquanto tentava livrar-se das aves outro feitiço a atingiu no peito fazendo-a curvar-se para frente arfando por ar. Allison ainda estava com as bandagens nos lábios, e sua expressão era nada menos que amedrontadora.

- _Tarantalegra!_ – gritou Minerva, porém o feitiço pareceu agarrar em algo e desacelerar, permitindo que Miller desviasse do mesmo facilmente.

A varinha de Miller apontada para Minerva parecia tremer levemente embora a mulher estivesse com o braço firme. Um feitiço saiu avermelhado e pegou Minerva em cheio desmaiando-a. Naquele momento as bandagens se desfizeram deixando uma marca vermelha onde havia apertado.

- Acho melhor... – começou a Ministra. – fazer uma breve pausa antes do duelo final entre Severus Snape e Allison Miller.

Miller desceu do tablado e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras destinadas para os duelistas. Perto de si Minerva era acordada por Dumbledore. Allison respirou fundo e levou os dedos aos ferimentos do rosto.

- Sabe, - Flitwick aproximava-se de Allison. – Minerva estava empenhada em vencer para Duelar com Snape.

- Pena, que eu sou tão competidora quanto pode parecer... – resmungou Allison. – perder não é uma opção válida!

- O que nos garantirá uma luta espetacular, porque Snape é conhecido por ser um péssimo perdedor.

Allison deu de ombros, curava os ferimentos de seu rosto com a ajuda de um espelho conjurado por Filius.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Billywigs – **"**Gira-gira"** _é um inseto nativo da Austrália. Mede cerca de um centímetro e três milímetros, é azul-safira berrante. As asas do gira-gira saem do alto de sua cabeça e rodam em grande velocidade quando ele voa. Na extremidade oposta há um ferrão longo e fino. Quem é picado pelo gira-gira sente tonteira seguida de levitação. O ferrão seco de billywig é usado no preparo de poções e dizem ser um dos ingredientes das Delicias Gasosas. _

**Moontrimmer **_**- **__Qualidade no segmento de vassouras esportivas, com um cabo delgado e habilidade de atingir altitudes mais elevadas. (velocidade: 100 Km/h) O criador desta vassoura não deu conta de produzi-la levando ao fim da mesma._

**Falmouth Falcons - **_Usam vestes branco e cinza-chumbo com a cabeça de um falcão estampada no peito. A equipa é conhecida pelo jogo duro, uma reputação consolidada por seus batedores mundialmente famosos, Kevin e Charles Broadmoor. __**("Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!" – Lema.).**_

**Silver Arrow - **_Vassoura esportiva que podia chegar a 112 quilômetros com vento de cauda. Seu lugar foi ocupado pela série Cleansweep, pelo mesmo fato de que o criador não dera conta de produzir. __Madame Hooch__ comenta que a Firebolt parece com a Silver Arrow que ela teve na juventude._

**Millicent Bagnold – **_Ministra da Magia britânica de 1980 a 1990 até resolver se aposentar e ser substituída por Cornélio Fudge no cargo._

**Silvanus – **Nome do Professor Kettleburn. _"Faltava-lhe uma das mãos, e na outra, dois dedos, utilizava uma perna de pau, que socava seco a cada passada." – sabe-se que Kettleburn se aposentou para aproveitar melhor os seus um e meio dos membros restantes._


	7. Chapter 7: That wins the best

**Chapter 7: That wins the best.**

Foram poucos minutos, mas aparentemente Allison estava muito melhor do que estivera quando saiu do duelo com Minerva. Subiu novamente o tablado com ar de importância, os cabelos penteados e reorganizados no rabo de cavalo, o rosto livre de qualquer ferimento. Snape subiu de braços cruzados, parou ao meio e esperou a mulher chegar até ele. Mostraram as varinhas. Preta e Branca, Olhos nos olhos, azuis nos negros e um sorriso sardônico em ambos. Afastaram-se, prometendo a si mesmos a vitória. Marchavam, um as costas do outro. As respirações eram lentas, pareciam complicadas. Os espectadores observavam de modo apreensivo.

Dumbledore aproximou-se mais com Minerva a seu encalço. Os lábios da bruxa eram um fio de tão crispados.

Os oponentes se encararam cada qual em sua respectiva ponta, assumiam a pose para duelar e como se quisessem perfurar o ar a sua frente, projetaram as varinhas, ambas disparando no mesmo instante, vermelho vindo dela, verde vindo dele, as duas chocaram-se e explodiram no ar, formando fagulhas amareladas. Um rodopio gracioso e mais um feitiço de Allison. Que acertara Snape e o derrubara no chão como uma pedra. O Homem rugiu, levantando-se irritado, com um movimento mínimo, lançou a sua azaração, o feitiço alaranjado acertou no ombro esquerdo da mulher.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! – os olhos azuis faiscaram.

Mais um feitiço fora lançado, era difícil saber quem usava o que, bateu no peito de Snape e o homem rodou no próprio eixo.

- Miller! – Gritou irritado e lançou seu feitiço.

O feitiço a acertou em cheio, eles não se preocupavam em proteger-se, apenas queriam causar danos um ao outro. Miller rodopiou no ar, e caiu de costas no chão.

- Snape! – Fora e vez dela gritar com ira, lançou outra maldição que pegou no peito dele, queimando o colete que utilizava e parte da camisa preta deixando exposta a pele avermelhada.

Snape apontou a varinha pra ela, e fechando os olhos floreou-a um raio azul, reto atingiu Miller nas pernas e braços, abrindo largas feridas onde tocara.

- Ora seu... – Ela andou lentamente para ele e apontou a varinha para o braço direito dele, o que mantinha a varinha segura e gritou. – _Effrego! _

Snape não soube o que esperar daquele raio pequeno e com pouco brilho, imaginou que fosse algo pouco perigoso. Houve um som alto de algo se quebrando e o úmero de Snape brotou pela carne rasgando a manga da blusa que vestia, espirrando sangue.

A varinha caiu de sua mão e bateu três vezes no chão. Sorte era que Snape era ambidestro e tomou a varinha preta com a mão esquerda apontando para a mulher a sua frente.

- Sua... sua... _Scindo! _– O feitiço estava destinado ao peito, mas algo empurrou Allison para a esquerda fazendo o feitiço atingir o braço esquerdo e jorrar sangue no mesmo momento.

- CHEGA! – Pode-se ouvir a voz firme de Dumbledore.

Os dois tinham semblantes assassinos. O Mago de longas barbas se dispôs entre eles com os braços abertos, apartando aquela carnificina.

- Saia Albus! – rugiu Snape irritado. – Vamos ver do que a professorinha é capaz!

- Quer saber? Saia Dumbledore, deixe-me mostrar a esse...

- Preciso lembrá-los quem são e onde estão?

Miller olhou para os Alunos, estavam todos de olhos arregalados, algumas meninas cobriam os rostos com as mãos tremulas.

- Desculpe-me... – Miller saiu do tablado séria.

- Declaro este duelo um empate! – resmungou Millicent e retirou a varinha da garganta.

Miller estava sentada na mesma cadeira que havia usado para descansar. Sua varinha apoiava-se no acento ao lado. Olhava para os outros professores retirando os alunos do local. As coisas pareciam irreais, há muito tempo, não nunca, nunca ela tinha agido de forma tão assassina. Nem mesmo no quidditch ela era tão sanguinária, O que estava passando por sua cabeça quando duelava com Snape. Notou Snape passar por ela e sentar-se uma cadeira depois de onde estava a sua varinha.

Ainda parecia irreal, não se sentia bem demonstrando força, mas algo naquela circunstancia queimou dentro de si. Algo ferino, como se fosse tomada por sua fera interior que vira em Snape a presa perfeita.

Sentia os cortes em seu corpo fundos, ardidos, mas o mundo girava lentamente. As vozes não a alcançavam. Uma mulher parou a sua frente e a encarou, Allison via os lábios finos da mulher de meia idade abrir e fecharem, mas nenhum som parecia sair deles. Viu que ela empunhava uma varinha, olhar para o lado e voltar a falar, mas ainda não conseguia a ouvir. "_Vai doer um pouco_" conseguiu ler nos lábios dela, e suas feridas queimaram como se a tocassem com fogo e tudo voltou ao normal.

Um mundo muito rápido e repleto de sons se ergueu perante a si.

- Não! – sibilou. – Não faça nada!

- Senhorita Miller, eu preciso de...

- Não Poppy!

- Calada, eu não vou deixar a senhorita assim, - e continuava a fechar os ferimentos da mulher que replicava. – lutou assim e não pode nem se quer aguentar um pouco mais?

Snape sentia uma dor lancinante no braço quebrado. Podia ver a ponta branca de seu osso, porém alguma coisa doía mais do que todas as suas feridas. Não soube o que o fez perder o controle, brincar de azarar e enfeitiçar seria simples, poderia ter usado milhares feitiços que debilitariam Miller sem realmente feri-la, porém, seu demônio interior, aquele que vestia um capuz pontiagudo e uma máscara branca havia acordado com o calor da batalha. Não soube precisar quando começou com os feitiços mais hostis. Queria torturar, '_torture-a' _Era o que ouvia a voz fria dentro de si. E a cada segundo aceitava mais a aquela ordem terrível. Como podia? Como? Ela não era a mulher que o fazia sentir-se idiota? Aquela não era a mulher que admirara a tarde toda? Porque Machuca-la? Ouvia cada protesto dela ao seu lado, porém não ousava olha-la. Estivera a meio feitiço de lhe lançar uma cruciatus. Se não fosse Albus. Encarava os próprios pés, seu peito realmente queimava, mas não era efeito do feitiço que destruiu parte de suas roupas, era algo mais, sentimental. Não podia mais resistir, os protestos haviam parado, a olhou. Ela o encarava. Os azuis estavam serenos e apenas com aquele gesto acalmou-se mais. Fechou os olhos quando seus ossos magicamente se juntavam, apertou o beiral da cadeira e tornou os abrir quando sentiu um frescor em seu peito. Allison não estava mais ali.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

As primeiras horas do dia ergueram-se com preguiça. Estavam todos cansados demais. Depois de uma longa conversa com Dumbledore, Snape o ouvira dizer que danos maiores não foram causados. Uma história de que a ultima batalha fora programada para ser mais sombria escapava pelos corredores de pedra. Assim, os alunos tiraram as suas próprias conclusões, maioria delas, de que apenas fora uma demonstração de como um duelo pode realmente ser perigoso.

Fazia muito calor naquela tarde, e Snape ainda não tinha visto Allison. Era como se a mulher tivesse sido tragada por uma das paredes do castelo. Andava sem realmente saber para onde ia, seus pés apenas os guiavam a algum lugar, enquanto sua cabeça parecia zunir com tantos pensamentos controversos. Sentiu uma necessidade única de sorver algo com muito teor alcoólico. Estava agora no topo da torre de astronomia, jogado ao chão, os cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto como uma cortina sombria. Recostou seu corpo sobre a pedra fria da parede e conjurou uma garrafa piramidal, o liquido verde dentro dela parecia ter um brilho próprio, destampou a garrafa e o cheiro inconfundível de losna se ergueu no ar, Os lábios de Snape encontraram o gargalo da garrafa com necessidade e em questão de minutos, todo o liquido da pequena garrafa estava circulando pelo organismo agitado de Severus Snape.

Acordou com um risinho frouxo de mulher cantando em sua cabeça pesada. Quanto tempo teria ficado ali jogado e quando necessariamente havia pegado no sono? Estas foram perguntas que a dor pontiaguda na têmpora de Snape o impedira de responder, e novamente o risinho frouxo de mulher seguido de um suspiro sôfrego que antecederam palavras lascivas sussurradas por uma for masculina, Snape conhecia bem aquelas palavras, muitas vezes ele mesmo a tinha usado contra as meninas 'inocentes' de seu tempo como estudante. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali, tinha o único propósito de se esbaldar em um corpo quente. Moveu lentamente sua cabeça pesada para o local de onde vinha o som, e sendo ele acostumado com a penumbra, pode muito bem distinguir os alunos recostados à parede fria.

Buscou em sua mente prejudicada pelo álcool o nome dos dois, como chamava-se mesmo aquele Griffyndor ruivo de longos cabelos? Ah sim, sim, Tyler e aquele risinho solto, era da jovem senhorita Griffs.

- Imagino que... – a sua voz saiu de deus lábios pesadas e arranhadas, assustando os jovens. – marcamos uma feliz detenção para o senhor esta noite senhor Tyler!

Snape levantou-se ainda nas sombras e moveu-se para a claridade que vinha da lua. A Jovem de longos cabelos negros afastou-se do aperto de Tyler contra a pedra e encarou com a face vermelha o professor.

- Menos 50 pontos de cada um e... Espero o senhor em minhas masmorras Tyler, não atrase! – ia afastando-se lentamente até a porta.

Normalmente Severus Snape rebaixaria os dois a nada, mas sua cabeça aparentava ter no mínimo uns cem quilos, era exatamente por isso que não costumava beber Absinto. Puxou um frasquinho de dentro de uma gaveta e o ingeriu feroz segundos depois, parecia um novo homem. Ouviu batidas firmes a porta e a abriu Magicamente, o rapaz entrou, com os cabelos presos por um elástico lilás, jogados sobre o ombro direito. Argolas douradas brilhavam a luz dos candeeiros no lóbulo das orelhas do rapaz.

- Tenho um belo trabalho para hoje Sr. Tyler! – Snape sacudiu a varinha e uma enorme caixa pareceu sobre uma das bancadas de mármore. – flobberworm.

Os olhos de Snape captaram um enrugar de rosto do jovem a sua frente. A caixa foi destampada magicamente quando Snape deu alguns passos para trás. Um cheiro de lama mofada invadiu o recinto.

- O senhor terá que espremer esses vermes para conseguir o muco do qual preciso. – Snape se permitiu mostrar os dentes amarelados em um sorriso vitorioso. – Sem magia...

Os vermes de tonalidades castanhas chegavam a medir uns vinte e cinco centímetros de comprimento e estavam praticamente imóveis.

- Sim Senhor! – o garoto respondeu com a voz firme. Enrolou as mangas até os cotovelos pegou um verme com a mão.

Snape sentou-se e puxou um rolo de pergaminho para corrigir enquanto ouvia os sons característicos de vermes sendo espremidos.

O rapaz além de forte era ágil, qualidades que ajudaram a terminar aquela detenção mais rapidamente e novamente Snape se viu livre do rapaz, sobre a mesa, grande pote vedado com magia guardava o muco amarelo ouro que havia sido recolhido. Com um único aceno de varinha Snape reorganizou tudo ao seu lugar e seu estomago reclamou a fome. O calor ainda era maçante, então fora obrigado a deixar sua gloriosa capa sobre o espaldar da cadeira.

Entrou pela sua habitual passagem lateral e juntou-se aqueles que ainda jantavam, Tanto a sua direita, onde Dumbledore sentava-se, quanto a sua esquerda, local assegurado de direito para o professor de Defesa, estavam vagos. Já havia quase vinte e quatro horas que Snape não tivera posto os olhos em Miller. Um tanto quando melhor, achava ele, mas algo ainda gritava por aquela mulher.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Allison Miller estava jogada sobre o seu sofá, com um livro grosso nas mãos e olhar perdido nas chamas da lareira. Ouviu leve batidas a porta e puxando a varinha de sua manga esquerda destrancou a porta sorrindo. Dumbledore entrava no mesmo instante em que Miller se ajeitava ao sofá, marcando o livro com um marca páginas e o depositando sobre a mesinha de centro cheia de porta retratos.

- Boa Noite Senhorita Miller!

- Boa Noite Albus!

Albus sentou-se ao lado de Miller e lhe sorriu abertamente enquanto acolhia as mãos da jovem entre as suas finas. Allison mais uma vez achou o fogo interessante, escapulindo daquele olhar que o velho lançava sempre que sabia de algo.

- Porque nos privastes de sua adorável presença hoje Allison minha menina?

- Não queria dar margem a perguntas que não saberia responder! – suspirou.

- Minha jovem, o que passou calou! – disse ele em tom sábio. – É o que virá que dirá! – E piscou para ela sorrindo novamente.

Nesse instante um gato bege entrou por uma portinhola encantada e roçou das pernas de Albus até as de sua dona, que o tomou nos braços acariciando-lhe os pelos fartos.

- Belo animal de estimação senhorita. – Observou Dumbledore afagando as orelhas do felino. – Embora eu ache que combines mais com aves.

- Ah, não poderia correr o risco! – sorriu ela para Albus.

- Oh sim, realmente, nada de riscos! Mas, suponho que tenha um bom autocontrole.

E sem esperar respostas ele levantou-se e saiu dos aposentos da professora. Miller ficou por alguns instantes olhando para a porta fechada pensando em seu autocontrole que havia falhado miseravelmente na noite passada.

- Ótimo Diddle, e se eu perder o controle novamente, o que acontecerá? – encarou o gato, esperando a resposta que nunca viria do seu animal de estimação. – Não haverá Albus Dumbledore para apartar sempre não é mesmo?

Allison levantou-se andando lentamente até o bar, a calça jeans clara e a blusa preta de manga comprida, ficaram forradas de pelos do felino que caminhava preguiçoso pela sala. Encheu uma taça com vinho e debruçada, encarando a parede, ficou bebendo em silencio, pensando em inúmeras coisas, dentre elas, em alguém que naquele momento comia tranquilamente no Salão Principal.

Recriminou-se por tudo o que fizera na noite anterior mais uma vez, recriminou-se também por seus pensamentos sempre irem de encontro com Severus Snape.

- Ah sim, ótimo, não bastou um homem complicado em minha vida, agora eu tenho que me apaixonar por outro?

Ouviu-se o som da portinhola do gato e novamente encontrava-se sozinha, apenas ela e a taça de vinho em sua mão. Sacudiu a cabeça balançando os longos cabelos negros de um lado para o outro e sumiu pela porta que levava ao seu quarto.

Dumbledore descia as escadas para o Hall de entrada quando encontrou o vulto negro que era Snape sair pela porta de entrada e sumir na noite. Importando-se pouco com ele agora, pois seu estomago roncara inconformável pela falta de alimento Dumbledore adentrou o Salão Principal e sentou-se sem prestar muita coisa a sua frente além do próprio prato.

A beira do lago negro, Snape sentiu a brisa acariciar-lhe a face. Suas feições eram firmes e refletiam o brilho plácido da lua alta no céu noturno. Respirou fundo como se seus pulmões não fizessem isso a muito tempo, foi dolorido, seu peito parecia frágil, era demais para ele, não estava acostumado a sentir aquilo, ao menos não com tanta violência quanto descobrira sentir. Tudo o que olhava via os olhos azuis, se antes, eram verdes que os enlouquecia, estes foram substituídos pelos azuis. Os cabelos outrora ruivos e totalmente lisos, tornaram-se negros com leves ondulações e o perfume de flores agora era sistematicamente picante, envolvente. A aparência frágil de Lily estava difusa, não era mais como perder um grande amo de enamorados, sentia como se tivesse perdido a irmã que tanto amava.

O que sentia mesmo por Lily Potter fora confundido com a paixão que ele experimentava agora. Pensando bem, nunca antes olhara para Lily com cobiça, queria tela perto, porque sentia-se bem, ela o entendia. Mas, nunca desejou tomá-la com o mais carnal dos sentimentos. E o beijo que compartilharam uma vez, pensou ele, fora apenas descoberta juvenil. _"Malditos Gryffindors lascivos! Tinham de ensaiar sua transa justamente onde eu me encontrava?"_ A vontade que Severus Snape sentia de invadir o terceiro andar, arreganhar a porta daqueles aposentos, segurar aquele corpo esguio contra o seu e atacá-lo dando fim a sua necessidade de uma 'gozada' era inimaginável. Fechou os olhos tentando empurrar aquela vontade para longe, mas, a tentativa fora deveras falha, porque agora ele se via claramente despindo Allison Miller tranquilamente enquanto provava cada pedaço de pele exposto. Bufou. Os olhos encararam furiosos a lua e suas calças estavam apertadas. O volume nelas, normalmente maior que a média havia quase triplicado de -se por estar sem capa naquela noite, como agora, voltaria para suas masmorras sem ser notado.

- Sou um Bruxo! - disse lançando em si próprio um feitiço de desilusão.

Escancarou a porta daqueles aposentos com total possessão, olhou ao redor, e dirigiu-se a porta que levava ao quarto. Apontando a própria varinha para si, retirou o feitiço e se despiu, aquelas pedras das masmorras nunca vira uma ereção tão imponente, precipitando-se cuidadosamente curvada para cima. Fechou os olhos e por alguns segundos apenas ouviu o som de sua respiração alta retumbar nas pedras. A algum tempo não fazia aquilo que estava prestes a fazer e suas mãos desceram trêmulas de encontro a sua orgulhosa ereção. E massageando-se, como os adolescentes costumam fazer, injetava imagens da morena em sua mente. O Alivio veio tão rápido quanto lembrava-se, prendeu o gemido na garganta, aquele som era apenas para os ouvidos femininos. Sua essência desprendeu-se a caminho do chão de mármore escuro, tingindo o negro com o branco leitoso.

- Imbecil, mais uma vergonha para a sua _pequena_ coleção... Um homem feito, tendo de se aliviar de modo tão juvenil...

Um banho frio e um aceno de varinha, tudo parecia novamente como antes. A lembrança de se auto-satisfazer apenas em sua memória agora. Satisfeito? Não, aquilo apenas abrira seu apetite, e seus sonhos foram inflamados por um lábio quente em torno de seu membro que novamente exibia a ereção potente e olhos tão azuis o engolindo a alma como aqueles lábios vermelhos engoliam-lhe o pecado de ser viril.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Acordou com uma ligeira dor incomoda nos seios, ela sabia exatamente o que aquilo costumava significar. Era claramente um dos sinais de que seu período menstrual estava se aproximando. Seus seios ficavam frágeis e doloridos quase dobrando de tamanho, sem contar nas outras coisas que experimentava semanas antes. A pior delas, com certeza era se transformar na luxuria em pessoa. Tudo o que saia de sua boca soava a sexo, todos os seus movimentos lembravam sexo e seu olhar despia os homens a seu redor. Aquela seria com certeza uma longa semana.

Vestida com um vestido leve e decotado e uma grossa capa preta Miller adentrou o Salão para seu desejum, rebolava além da compreensão humana, seus quadris dançando ao som de uma musica sensual. O ato de levar a mão para prender uma mecha de cabelo atras da orelha, nunca arrancara tantos suspiros na história da Milenar Hogwarts.

Snape engoliu em seco, quando seus olhos cruzaram com o decote de Miller e pousaram nos olhos azuis. Era impressão dele, ou ela lhe despia com o olhar?

Miller se projetou a frente, sentando de lado, voltada para Snape, roçando-lhe o lado da perna com o joelho soltando um leve gemido, ouvido apenas pelo Mestre que tremeu fazendo a xícara titubear no pires. Olhou-a de soslaio, e ela encarava-o, os dedos finos dela, brincavam com o pingente que seu colar, um pequeno pomo de ouro que batia as asinhas desajeitado. Engoliu em seco.

- Bom dia... - cantou com todo a seu poder de sedução.

Snape não sabia se era o efeito de ter aliviado suas tensões com a imagem dela na cabeça, ou se simplesmente ela estava mesmo flertando com ele. A mão esquerda da mulher brincava eroticamente com a haste do cálice cheio de suco de abobora. Os lábios se abriram para permitir que o garfo, espetado com aquele tal tofu entrasse e até mesmo aquilo era pecaminoso. Snape sentiu as calças apertar quando observou-a praticamente fazendo amor com o garfo. Ao menos daquela vez ele estava com a capa negra.

A gota d'água foi quando o dedo minimo da mulher esbarrou em um bolo coberto com chocolate, sujando-o. O ato de lamber consecutivamente o dedo até estar limpo teria passado desapercebido se ela não gemesse tão eroticamente a cada lambida.

Snape pegou-se desejando enfiar-se em chocolate para sentir a língua quente dela lhe percorrendo por inteiro.

"_Amigo, convide-a a dar-lhe um banho de gato... com essa determinação, duvido que ela lhe negue."_ Snape queria atender aquele pedido de seu demônio interior, mas, o salão estava repleto de alunos e professores, que observou, olhavam curiosos para a Professora de Defesa. _"Sexo, sexo, sexo, sexo sexo..."_ Era tudo o que seu inapropriado demônio lhe falava.

Levantou-se e puxando a capa sumiu como um raio. Havia apenas duas ocasiões em que Snape caminhava com os braços cruzados e a capa cobrindo-lhe o corpo. Uma delas, era um modo de amedrontar seus alunos, pois assim, quando abrisse os braços, pareceria mais ainda um enorme morcego. A segunda, bem, Allison Miller era a causadora da segunda causa.

Se sem estar perto de uma mulher como aquela Snape já tinha problemas de controle, estando ela com os hormônios em ebulição, era uma verdadeira loucura. Snape mal soube precisar quantas vezes afastara-se daquela mulher naquela semana, o pior era, aquela voz dizendo para ele aproveitar-se dela. Ele não sabia o que, mas tinha certeza de que não era por apenas querer que Miller estava quase o comendo. E verdade seja dita, naquela semana pode contar as vezes que se encontrara com a morena, e todas elas eram entre as refeições, as refeições mais eróticas que ele poderia imaginar. E aquela voz continuava instigando-o com pequenos comentários impróprios.

Entre lecionar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e atentar o pudor de todos os objetos usado nas refeições, Allison enclausurava-se em seus aposentos, não atendendo ninguém além de alguns alunos com algum eventual recado do Diretor.

Naquela manha de terça, finalmente, ela era ela. E passado o seu surto estranho de TPM, Miller voltara a ser a mesma mulher que sempre demonstrara. Envergonhada por pouco falar e muito tentar, sentara-se ao lado de Snape. Como toda a semana, o homem havia construído uma barreira defensiva envolta de si. Deu um acanhado 'Bom Dia' diferente daqueles acalorados cheios de roçar de joelhos que vinha esbanjando e concentrou-se em seu chá. O vapor que subia da xícara, criara uma película de umidade nas lentes dos óculos que usava o que a obrigou retirá-los e limpá-los na barra de sua veste cinza.

Snape franziu o cenho quando recebeu o acanhado bom dia. Aquela era a Miller comum, a normal, a mesma que passeara com ele durante um sábado e depois do duelo, nada mais havia o dito além de lascivos 'Bom Dia'.

Olhou para o lado, ela retirava os óculos, havia tempo que ele não a via usar.

- Miller, permita-me. - e puxou uma perna dos óculos arrancando-os da mão da mulher. Limpou-os e a entregou em seguida. - Precisamos ter uma conversa Miller, acho que sua _indisposição_ passou...

Allison corou até a raiz dos cabelos, olhando para o bruxo, com os óculos a meio caminho de seu rosto. Engoliu em seco e virou-se para seu café da manhã.

- Tudo bem Snape, Poderia me procurar na minha...

- Encontre-me nos meus aposentos Senhorita Miller, às oito! - Ele se levantou, e continuou com a voz baixa de modo que apenas ela ouvisse. - Do lado esquerdo a porta de minha sala, uma tapeçaria. - E saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

O resto do café da manhã estava complicado para descer, uma aluna terceiranista Hufflepuff sorriu-lhe e acenou de sua mesa. Recuperou um pouco a sua auto-confiança, afinal tinha de lecionar para todo terceiro e sexto ano aquele dia. Sorriu para a menina e saiu pela mesma porta que sabia que Snape havia saído.

- Controle-se Miller... controle-se!

* * *

**N/A**:

**FLOBBERWORM (VERME-CEGO):** O flobberworm (verme-cego) vive em valas úmidas. Animal de cor castanha que chega a atingir vinte e cinco centímetros de comprimento, ele se mexe muito pouco. Suas duas extremidades são indistinguíveis uma da outra. E ambas produzem um muco que é, por vezes, usado para engrossar poções. O alimento preferido do verme-cego é a alface, embora ele coma praticamente qualquer vegetal.

**N/A**²: Não foi o melhor cap, tirando algumas cenas que eu particurlamente gostei muito, mas sinceramente não foi um bom capitulo! Mas prometo esquentar um pouquinho as coisas no cap 8 para conseguir o que planejo no 10!


	8. Chapter 8: New perspective

**Chapter 8: New perspective.**

Com aquela conversa Miller decidira-se por desculpar-se com Snape pelo seu comportamento tanto no duelo quanto na semana passada. Sentia-se como uma verdadeira idiota por deixar-se levar tão facilmente por instintos e desejos.

Estava sentada a sua mesa na classe de DCAT corrigindo uma redação do quarto ano quando ouviu batidas a porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença Professora Miller... – Miller reconheceu imediatamente os longos cabelos vermelhos do capitão do time de quidditch de Gryffindor. – Poderíamos ter uma palavra?

- Chá ou Suco? – Disse sorrindo e oferecendo com um aceno a cadeira que acabara de conjurar em frente a sua mesa.

- Suco se não for muito incomodo.

- Incomodo algum... – E uma jarra de suco de abóbora apareceu junto com duas taças. – No que posso ser útil?

O garoto era um cavalheiro, isso Allison tinha que concordar, serviu as taças e ofereceu um a mulher que sorriu enquanto disfarçadamente olhou o relógio sobre a mesa. Marcavam exatamente oito horas.

- Professora Miller, eu pensei muito e não achei ninguém melhor que a Senhorita para conversar sobre isso... Bem, sobre minha namorada.

Miller franziu o cenho, e pensou que deveria ser mesmo uma conversa bem intima para o jovem não querer te-la com sua diretora de casa. Acenou com a cabeça incentivando o garoto a continuar.

- Isso é meio constrangedor... – segurou uma das argolas penduradas em sua orelha entre o polegar e o indicador. – Bem, sabe, eu já sou maior de idade e tenho uma namorada linda... – sentiu o rosto corar.

- Deixe-me te ajudar. – Miller ofereceu-se, precisava terminar aquilo logo. – Você acha que já esta na hora de transar com ela, estou certa?

O rapaz concordou com a cabeça e relaxou os ombros sorria sem graça para a mulher a sua frente.

- O que a Senhorita acha Professora Miller?

- Tyler, eu acho que você deveria estar tendo esta conversa com ela, afinal, ela é a maior interessada neste assunto, faça assim, converse com a garota, diga tudo o que tem a dizer e se ela tiver alguma duvida, peça para me procurar... Mas, digo, não acho prudente manter relações sexuais dentro de uma escola. – Miller sorriu. – nem que seja uma rapidinha!

O rapaz ficou da cor de seus cabelos e sorriu para a professora de Defesa. Havia sido uma boa escolha afinal de contas, aquela era uma professora fácil de se lidar e que tinha a mente aberta para assuntos diversos.

- Agora Tyler... – disse ao se levantar. – tenho uma reunião, se me der licença.

- Obrigada Professora, conversarei com Helen. – E o jovem saiu.

Miller respirou profundamente e buscou a sua capa com um aceno de varinha. Descia as escadas com certa pressa, sempre agradecendo mentalmente por não encontrar nenhum aluno fora de sua Sala Comunal que merecesse uma reprimenda. Estava chegando a mais um final de lance de escadas quando se deparou com Minerva McGonagall.

- Allison, Eu queria mesmo ter uma palavrinha com a senhorita!

- Minerva, desculpe-me, mas poderia ser mais tarde? Tenho que ter uma palavrinha com Snape antes!

- Oh sim claro, passe em minha sala quando puder sim? Não durmo cedo de qualquer forma!

Allison concordou com a cabeça e apertou o passo em uma quase corrida. Conhecia pouco das masmorras e temia achar-se perdida naquelas paredes frias. Um fino fio de suor escorria de seu pescoço para dentro de seu vale, suspirou audivelmente quando encontrou a sala de Snape e a suposta tapeçaria.

- Atrasada! – ouviu-se no mesmo momento em que a porta que se materializava e abria diante de seus olhos azuis.

- E... Eu tive um contratempo com um aluno... – Respondeu ela enquanto adentrava o local oferecido por Snape.

Ao fechar a porta, a mesma havia se transfigurado em uma tapeçaria gêmea da que havia do lado de fora. Snape franziu o cenho para as costas rígidas da mulher, ela parecia desconfortável com algo. Contornando-a Snape a notou tensa, procurando por algo que obviamente não estaria ali.

- Algum problema Miller?

- Problema algum... – forçou um sorriso enquanto remexia suas lentes na ponte do nariz. – Bem, eu realmente queria me desculpar com você Snape...

Snape havia pensado em inúmeras maneiras de se desculpar sem realmente o fazer, sua mente Slytherin o convidava a obrigar que ela o fizesse e Ele não havia precisado fazer menção nenhuma que a mulher havia sido auto-suficiente.

- ...Bem, sinto por ter deixado o meu instinto falar mais auto!

- Uma mordida de Leão seria mais bem recebida, mas... – ele completou ao vê-la corar. – Deixemos isto de lado. Desculpas aceitas.

Miller novamente remexeu nos óculos e Snape pode notar o seu rosto salpicado por inúmeras gotículas de suor. Aquela mulher realmente não estava nada bem. Ia abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa quando a notou com um ligeiro tremor nas mãos. Ela levou uma das mãos ao rosto e retirou os óculos sem o menor cuidado, e com a outra apoiou sua cabeça. Snape aproximou-se e tocou em seus ombros, notando naquele instante que ela lutava com a respiração. Os olhos azuis injetados fixaram no negros de Snape.

- O que foi Miller?

- _Claustrofobia..._ – ela disse com dificuldade, como se suas cordas vocais não tivessem mais uso.

Allison não soube precisar quanto tempo passara dentro dos aposentos de Snape e nem quanto tempo demorou para que eles atingissem os jardins da escola. Estava sentada em um dos degraus da escada quando sentiu a brisa fria passar por seu rosto secando o suor que havia se acumulado. Respirou fundo e ergueu os olhos até o homem de negro que estava ali.

- Obrigada Severus.

- Não por isso Allison, como se sente? – a voz dele era de veludo, acariciando os ouvidos da mulher.

- Melhor... muito melhor! – Ela o encarou. – Masmorras não tem janelas!

- Se tivessem não se chamariam Masmorras!

- Porque não me disse que era claustrofobica Miller?

- Havia muito tempo que eu não tinha um ataque... Havia me esquecido do que são Masmorras e o que elas representavam para mim!

- Consegue ficar de pé?

Allison se levantou com pouca ajuda de Snape, e lhe sorriu em agradecimento. Não recusou quando o bruxo ofereceu-se para escolta-la até seus aposentos, não estava em condições de querer parecer forte.

A proximidade que era andar com Miller apoiada em seu ombro direito era desgastante, sentir aquele aroma inebriante de mulher, sentir a respiração cálida e ter ciência da maciez daquela tez era um perfeito exercício para os nervos. Ao pararem em frente do local onde sabiam ter uma passagem para os aposentos de Miller a mulher ergueu os olhos para o homem que a apoiava. Estava inebriada pela fragrância das roupas de Snape e sua face tinha um tom avermelhado.

No momento seguinte, os olhos tremeram antes de fechar com a proximidade do rosto masculino, embora os lábios de Allison tivessem se separado obedecentemente a proximidade de um beijo, sua pele arrepiou-se com o roçar de lábios em seu lóbulo e o tom leve e rouco que ele deixara sua voz atingir.

- Entregue.

Uma exclamação de frustração soltou dos lábios de Allison, não passando desapercebido por Snape. Antes, porém de abandonar a mulher a porta de seus aposentos, ele deslizou levemente a língua pela orelha feminina obrigando Miller a agarrar-se em seu colarinho e empurrar a parede que se transformara em porta com os pés.

Tão ágil quanto podia, Allison virou-se obrigando Snape a adentrar seus aposentos fechando a porta da mesma maneira que abrira. Snape não parecia querer resistir aquela investida, pois se quisesse não tinha tomado a cintura da mulher com ambas as mãos.

Os polegares de Miller começaram a acariciar a pele do queixo com um fino rastro de barba. Os olhos do bruxo se fecharam e ele apertou possessivo a cintura da mulher, quando abriu seus olhos encontrou os dela muito próximos de si.

- Não tenho controle algum da situação... – começou ela e Snape via os lábios moverem-se sedutoramente. - ...nem gostaria de ter, dou a opção de sair daqui agora se preferir...

Snape levantou os lábios em um sorriso sinistro, sua mão percorreu o corpo da mulher, evitando pontos mais íntimos e segurou o queixo fino em sua mão.

- Não me tente Miller... Não sei quanto mais consigo resistir!

- Não quero que resista Severus! – Os lábios femininos roçaram desde o queixo até o pé da orelha masculina.

Auto-controle que se danasse, se aquela mulher estava ali, toda luxuriosa para ele, ele como com Slytherin que era tinha de aproveitar o momento. Capturou os lábios carnudos com os dentes e soltando lentamente para um beijo cheio de necessidades. Sorviam um do outro o néctar que necessitavam como uma promessa de vida eterna. Ela se afastou, o rosto afogueado, desabotoava a capa que usava e notou que o homem de negro estava estático.

- Miller, eu... – a frase ficou perdida em algum canto de sua mente quando a viu se aproximando.

E novamente os lábios se tocaram, as mãos de Miller percorriam os inúmeros botões de Snape desabotoando freneticamente cada um deles, Liberou uma pequena parcela de carne do pescoço e mordiscou. Snape segurou um gemido e afastou Allison de si.

- Não posso permitir isto... – E tão breve pegou sua capa, já saia porta afora, esvoaçando e ecoando seus passos pelo corredor.

Allison jogou-se no sofá, ainda ofegante, porém agradecida. Snape estava certo, não poderiam saciar os desejos de seus corpos daquela maneira tão animal. Recolheu os pedaços de si mesma e rumou a um banho gelado, com a certeza de que abaixo de si, mais exatamente nas masmorras, Snape fazia o mesmo.

A manhã trouxe com ela um pegajoso Turner, depois de uma noite conturbada como a que teve, não queria ter de encarar Victor Turner em sua forma mais maçante.E menos ainda queria que Filius Flitwick confundisse sorrisos sem graça com qualquer outra coisa que o tenha feito trocar de lugar com o professor.

Victor era um bom homem, sem sombra de duvidas, mas naquele momento, Miller queria poder ter um café da manhã livre de perguntinhas como as que Victor lhe fazia.

Queria também, de uma forma mais prática, puxar uma conversa com Snape, que precisasse terminar depois. Em seu conturbado sono, ela decidira-se por tentar de forma mais amena, seduzir Severus Snape, de preferência para a sua cama e não para a dele ou seu plano de passar a noite em uma cama acompanhada seria levado até a Ala Hospitalar e não era Poppy a companhia que desejava.

- E então eu recusei aquele pedido, ela ficou triste, mas eu realmente não sentia nada por ela.

- Hmm. – foi a resposta de Miller ao monologo chato de Turner.

- Allison querida, aconteceu algo para não ter ido a minha sala? – Minerva perguntou do outro lado de Dumbledore.

- Ah sim Minerva, crise claustrofobica! – disse sinceramente com uma xícara de café entre os dedos. – Minhas desculpas.

Allison sentiu algo tocar-lhe o joelho e encarou Victor que tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e um olhar sedutor para sua direção.

- E então Allison, gostaria de tomar um chá comigo no Madame Puddifoot?

- Minerva passo em sua sala depois do jantar! – E se voltou para Victor. – Sinto Victor, mas eu não posso aceitar.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape e cochichou algo para o homem que bufou e largou seu café saindo da mesa em seguida. Allison o viu andar entre os alunos e descontar alguns pontos aqui e ali, porque atrás de si, o som de cristais sumindo era claramente ouvido.

- _É proibido chorar sem aprender, Levantar-se um dia sem saber o que fazer Ter medo de suas lembranças. _ – Disse Dumbledore com os olhos cúmplices para Allison e sorrindo estendeu a mão com uma daquelas caixinhas de feijõezinhos mágicos. – Aceita um?

Allison contrariada, pegou um feijãozinho com aspecto agradável e levou a boca enquanto o próprio Dumbledore retirava um, saboreou o seu e felicitou-se pela sorte que tivera.

- Oh não! – Disse Albus retirando o doce da boca com uma careta. – Spray de Gambá! -

O velho diretor deixou a caixinha perto de Allison sorrindo e se levantou. - _"Paralelos que se encontram no infinito..." _Faça bom proveito minha jovem!

Miller quase nunca entendia o diretor, poderia jurar que ele estava ficando louco, mas ainda assim era um bruxo excepcional. Pegou a caixa listrada e rumou para a sua sala onde teria as primeiras aulas do dia com os primeiranistas.

- Com certeza eles vão gostar desses doces malucos!

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Severus Snape andava entre os setimanistas Gryffindor e Slytherins, nenhum deles tinha aptidão para um bom preparador de poções. Salvo apenas por um Slytherin que era o único que nunca havia explodido um caldeirão em sua sala. Mas, mesmo assim ele nunca falaria a nenhum deles o quanto poderia ser razoável se fosse mais fiel aos estudos.

- Senhorita Hughes, O que a senhorita está cozinhando neste caldeirão?

- Poção Wiggenweld senhor! – disse com a voz trêmula enquanto cortava a casca de Wiggentree em fatias pequenas.

- E que cor ela deveria estar no estágio de fervura?

- Azul senhor!

- Agora me esclareça Senhorita Hughes, esta cor não é por um acaso roxa? – disse ele levantando a sobrancelha.

- S-sim senhor!

- Menos 15 pontos para Gryffindor e considere-se com sorte por não ter de experimentá-la Senhorita!

E ele voltou a andar pela sala, apenas o som dos caldeirões fervendo era ouvido, aproximou-se de sua mesa para corrigir algumas redações já que não havia risco algum de caldeirão fora de controle. Apoiou as costas no espaldar da cadeira e o cheiro que vinha de sua capa era muito mais perceptível ali, longe das fumaças espiraladas que saiam dos caldeirões.

Havia criado aquela obsessão pela professorinha, e pior, a obsessão estava tomando proporções inimagináveis, depois daqueles beijos nem a água fria acalmou os ânimos de Snape, que havia se pegado a um degrau de subir ao terceiro andar durante a madrugada.

O destino dera uma guinada em sua vida, jogando Allison Miller de Merlin sabe onde e bagunçando tudo o que ele construira com o tempo. Dispensou os alunos e esperou até o segundo horário perdido em pensamentos. Seria mesmo capaz de poder ter algum envolvimento com aquela mulher que não envolvesse apenas sexo? Ele muito duvidava, pois nunca aprendera como ser gentil nem romântico, era apenas o homem necessitado de sexo falando, todo o tempo, e em maior parte do tempo ele aprendera a bloquear aquele tipo de pensamento, principalmente porque todas as mulheres que era cercado ou eram suas alunas, ou não satisfazia as suas exigências.

O restante do dia passou rápido e a noite esfriara consideravelmente, obrigando todos os presentes a se agasalharem mais um pouco. A comida como sempre farta, calava os alunos durante as refeições. O burburinho de alunos ia começando a aparecer de acordo com o eventual esvaziamento dos pratos. Antes que a algazarra se tornasse geral Albus Dumbledore se levantou e todos olharam interessados, ele sempre fazia aquilo quando tinha boas noticias para os alunos, abrindo os braços como se quisesse abraçar todo o salão ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa Noite a todos... – O salão respondeu um audível boa noite. – Tenho uma ótima noticia para dar a todos vocês. Concordei com Minerva depois de algum tempo que os alunos mereciam um festejo!

O salão se alvoroçou entre gritos de vivas e cochichos de meninas animadas demais.

- Gostaríamos de lhes conceder uma festa de Halloween! – ele fez um movimento de mãos e o salão tornou-se silencioso como nunca antes. – Bem, decidimos por um baile tradicional de Halloween.

- Fantasias? – ouviu-se um grito do meio das inúmeras cabeças dos alunos.

- Exato!

- Doces ou Travessuras? – Outra pergunta vindo do meio do salão.

Inúmeras cabeças se viraram para um quintanista Huffle-puff que deu de ombros sem entender o porquê de todos aqueles olhares curiosos sobre si.

- Bem, isso depende... Professora Miller o que acha?

- Eu? Bem, eu... Verdade seja dita, sempre fui uma ótima caçadora de doces!

- Concordaria em explicar aos alunos o que seria o Doce ou Travessuras Senhorita Miller? – Dumbledore tinha aquele brilho no olhar do qual não se tem como recusar.

- Acho que posso fazê-los entender!

- Então na noite do dia das bruxas, teremos uma bela festa! Alunos do Primeiro e Segundo anos, estão dispensados da festa exceto que sejam convidados por alunos acima do terceiro ano! – Ele olhou consolando as cabeças tristinhas. – Fantasias Obrigatórias, incluindo ao corpo Docente!

Snape rolou os olhos nas orbes e voltou sua atenção para qualquer coisa que não fosse a falação que estava no salão.

- Que os preparativos tenha inicio nesta noite! – E sentou-se em seu lugar o velho diretor que sorria abertamente.

Allison ia pegar um pedaço de torta de blueberry quando Albus voltou-se novamente para ela.

- Allison minha jovem, gostaria de saber seus planos para o 'gostosuras ou travessuras'.

- Hmm, Diretor, acho que poderíamos, digo, nós os professores, fazer o que as famílias fazem, receber os alunos fantasiados e escolher entre gostosuras ou travessuras.

- Oh sim, sim bela idéia e como seriam as travessuras? – perguntou Albus coçando a barba.

– Imaginei que os alunos pudessem enfeitiçar de alguma forma os professores se estes não tivessem mais doces para dar ou realmente preferissem as travessuras!

- Ah sim, e realmente eu deixaria um desses cabeças ocas me enfeitiçar! – disse Snape se intrometendo na conversa.

- Severus meu caro, não estou pedindo que brinque com as crianças! – Disse Dumbledore calmamente, e antes que pudesse ser mal interpretado completou. – Mas terá sim de se fantasiar e aparecer na festa como todos os outros professores!

A carranca que Snape ofereceu para o diretor assustaria um dos primeiranistas de tal modo que precisaria passar a semana com Poppy na Ala hospitalar. Porém, nem Albus nem Allison se abalaram com aquilo.

- Snape! Eu, é... será que poderia levar meus óculos para mim? – Pediu Miller sem graça encarando os próprios dedos. – Acho que esqueci...

- Tudo bem Miller, levarei para você mais tarde!

Snape saiu com sua capa farfalhando atrás de si. Resmungando, blasfemando a nobre idéia de Dumbledore de fazer um baile à fantasia. O baile não o incomodava tanto, afinal, havia tido mais bailes do que pretendia e nenhum deles o feriu, muito embora ele jamais assumisse isso, mas vestir uma fantasia? Isso era como arrancar o próprio braço!

Allison estava sentada em frente a sua lareira corrigindo algumas redações que pedira aos alunos mais novos quando percebeu a porta se materializar e logo em seguida algumas batidas leves. Com um simples floreio de varinha a porta se abriu. Antes do visitante adentras, Miller, ajeitou o vestido nos joelhos e ombros, e ao olhar, seu coração parecia ter rumado da caixa torácica para a garganta. Parado ali estava Snape, olhando para o fogo crepitante na lareira.

- Seus óculos! – disse estendendo a mão.

Allison levantou-se, o leve vestido caiu até pouco acima do joelho ajeitando-se, os cabelos soltos, cobrindo os ombros.

- Obrigada! – disse ao pegar sem encarar Snape nos olhos.

Naquele momento, Allison soube, não era apenas carnal, pois o homem em questão mexia com algo dentro dela que a tempos estava adormecido.

Os olhos de Snape percorreram das pontas dos dedos para o pulso onde a pulseira que o intrigara estava pendurada com o pingente exagerado. Havia algum tempo que não o via, ou a mulher o havia retirado dado a repentina curiosidade sobre sua vida ou ela o havia enfeitiçado para que não o percebessem. As duas alternativas eram deveras estranhas e falar sobre qualquer coisa, poderia levar a mente de Snape para longe dos lábios doces e da pele macia de Miller. Não, ele não a atacaria, nem que ela implorasse por isso, se tivessem de ter algo, aconteceria como um evento comum, como quando as folhas caem dos galhos das árvores para fecundar o solo.

- Sente-se Snape, posso lhe oferecer uma bebida. – disse ela colocando os óculos na face.

Snape achava estranho como podia olhar para ela e ignorar aqueles óculos tão facilmente, era como se ela não os usasse e fossem apenas os olhos azuis, sem barreiras. E ele realmente sentia, quando ela estava de óculos, era uma mulher mais difícil de lidar, quando não os usava, era apenas uma mulher comum, com desejos e medos.

- Não obrigado! – Sentou-se na poltrona, já que o sofá estava tomado por pergaminhos. – Voltou a usar o pingente dos Grint?

- Verdade é que nunca o deixei! – respondeu ela simplesmente ao se sentar no sofá afastando os pergaminhos com um aceno de varinha.

- Isso me intriga sabia, você e os Grint.

- O que me lembra de perguntar de onde você conhece o Will?

- Will, então é assim que o chama? – Snape curvou-se apoiando o cotovelo no joelho.

- Sim, quer dizer não, era assim que o chamava. – Allison corou um pouco com aquilo.

- Bem Miller, digamos que trabalhamos juntos...

- Como Comensais da Morte?

Snape não estava preparado para ouvir aquilo daquela forma, porém conseguira disfarçar completamente o susto que tivera ao saber que a mulher a sua frente tinha ciência de seu passado.

- Não se preocupe Snape, Dumbledore me disse que você trabalhava para ele, tudo bem para mim!

- Agora me diga, o que você e ele tinham?

- Bem, segundo ele, ainda temos! Noivos! – E deu de ombros como se aquilo não importasse.

- Você? Noite de Willian Grint? Impossível!

- Por quê? Só por ter nascido trouxa?

- Miller, ele tem nojo de nascidos trouxa...

- Eu sei Snape, eu convivi com ele, não sei o que eu tinha, tenho de especial, mas ele nunca me achou ou me chamou de sangue-ruim. – Ela pegou todo o cabelo e o jogou apenas para um dos ombros. – Era como se eu fosse pura!

- E você ainda o ama! – aquilo era uma constatação.

- Não! Não mesmo, não depois do que eu vi...

- Então porque do pingente?

- Proteção! – respondeu simplesmente. – É uma longa história...

- Sempre fui um ótimo ouvinte.

Miller olhou por um tempo para Snape que ajeitava-se na poltrona, se levantou lentamente e passou pelo bruxo indo em direção ao bar, retirou uma taça em particular e a encheu de um liquido incolor, que Snape reconheceu pelo cheiro: Martini Seco.

Miller suspirou e retirou a azeitona do liquido antes de sorve-lo por completo.

- Tudo bem Snape, mas isso mudará algumas de suas perspectivas. – e mordeu a azeitona retirando um pedaço, jogando o restante dentro da taça vazia e voltando-se a sentar novamente no mesmo lugar.

* * *

**N/A: As citações:**

"_É proibido chorar sem aprender, Levantar-se um dia sem saber o que fazer Ter medo de suas lembranças." _**e** _"Paralelos que se encontram no infinito..." _**Fazem parte de poemas de Pablo Neruda.**

**Poção Wiggenweld -** Uma poção muito famosa de cura, pois aumenta o vigor da pessoa. Pode se assemelhar à Poção de Cura Simples. Ela fica pronta muito rápido e é de cor verde.

**Casca de Wiggentree** (**Wiggen Bark**) é um dos ingredientes da Poção Wiggenweld. É a casca dos galhos da árvore chamada _**Wiggentree**_. É encontrada em matas fechadas e úmidas. A casca dessa árvore é única, pois apresenta um tom avermelhado, e é amolecida, em vez de dura, como das árvores normais.

**N/A²: **Agradeço as minhas leitoras;

**Nina Rickman e Tati Hopkins**, que querem o Demônio interior de Snape e que acham a Miller uma boa O.C. _Talvez este capitulo tenha posto um fogo e dado uma vontadezinha dos caps seguintes!_

A **Morgan Prince** que acompanha a algum tempo, _Você sumiu mulher!_

A **Florence D. P. Snape**, minha nova leitora! _Espero que tenha gostado do cap!_

A **Judy Snape**, que me fez escrever este capitulo mesmo achando que minha capacidade está se deteriorando! _O que uma review não faz hein?_

Enfim, Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta fic sem comentarem e aos que me inspiram a escrever, estes não ficaram nunca sabendo quem são! Hihi! Beijos e até o prox cap!


	9. Chapter 9: Secret’s with pumpkins

**Atendendo um pouco os pedidos!**

**Chapter 9: Secret's with pumpkins**

Durante alguns minutos, tudo o que se ouvia era o crepitar do fogo na lareira e as respirações lentas. Allison parecia organizar as idéias, até que mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Olhos colados nos olhos, a tensão se dissolvendo ao redor de ambos.

Antes de começar ela lhe sorriu, e era sublime. Levou à mão a nuca e apertou um ponto ali.

- Eu já tinha um apreço por John antes de conhecer sua família, - foi o modo como ela conseguiu começar. – ele era como o pai que eu desejava, já que minha família não concordava com a minha condição de bruxa!

A isso ela deu um leve risinho. Snape recostou na poltrona, atento a cada detalhe da história e das feições de Miller.

- Então, houve uma vez que ele me convidou a passar o natal na casa dele, disse que eu tinha o direito de conhecer o natal dos bruxos! – mordeu o lábio inferior antes de sorrir um pouco. – Foi então que conheci a família dele, Helen e o filho Willian.

"A primeira vista era uma bela família que eu adoraria fazer parte realmente, não como a aluna nascida trouxa preferida de John. Eu tinha quinze anos quando Willian me convidou para sair, eu sempre gostei de homens mais velhos e ele tinha um belo fator que ajudava, era muito sedutor. Começamos a sair, depois assumimos nosso namoro para os pais dele, Helen quase teve um surto, pois ela sempre quis ter uma menina e John não se cabia em felicidade. Tudo estava perfeitamente bem, noivamos assim que terminei os estudos. – a esta altura Miller respirou fundo. – E então, faltando apenas alguns meses para o nosso casamento eu voltava para a casa da minha família quando ouvi alguns gritos de crianças...

- Miller tudo bem eu já...

- Eles estavam lá, torturando aquela família, só porque eles nasceram como eu. As crianças estavam a um lado da casa, acuados, com medo. Aquelas mascaras davam medo até em mim. Eu entrei na casa, varinha em punho, sinceramente sabia que não ia adiantar, mas o maior deles estava prestes a matar o Pai das crianças com uma imperdoável.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

_**- **_Avada... _– saia dos lábios de um dos comensais da morte que infestavam aquela casa, mas foi interrompido pela porta escancarando. Havia uma mulher parada empunhando uma varinha branca._

_- Não! – ela gritou antes de levantar a cabeça._

_Os olhos azuis expressavam toda a sua ira, tornando-se dourados com pupilas dilatadas. Ela se aproximou do casal e os olhou de cima, ele estavam em ângulos que sugeriam o uso continuo de cruciatus, e seus olhos imploravam pela libertação da dor que corroia seus nervos._

_- Veio se divertir com a gente gatinha? – a voz fina que saiu abafada pela máscara causou asco na mulher._

_- Nem em seu melhor sonho! – e apontou a varinha para ele. – _Estupefaça!

_O homem caiu duro ao chão ao mesmo tempo em que inúmeros feitiços vinham em sua direção, e ela conseguira desviar de cada um deles!_

_- Segurem-na! Não matem, apenas prendam-na!_

_- O que?_

_Aquela voz, Allison sentira-se aliviada de ouvi-la, mas, se ele estava ali... Não, não podia ser ele, era apenas uma coincidência, tinha de ser!_

_Seu deslize havia dado oportunidade de amarrá-la perto do casal de crianças com um feitiço simples. E dali, fora obrigada a ver cada uma das torturas que eles faziam, a tortura continua causara a morte da Matriarca daquela família, e as lágrimas agora rolavam solta de seus olhos azulados._

_- Essa é para você gatinha... _Avada Kedavra!_ – E o corpo do homem ficou imóvel, um vaso oco._

_- E as crianças? – perguntou um dos homens, que Allison pode contar, eram cinco._

_- Que crianças, olhem a menina, já deve ter seus 13, 14 anos..._

_- Sim e o garoto?_

_- Importa?_

_- Nem um pouco!_

_- _Avada Kedavra!_ – E mais um corpo jazia sem vida no chão daquela casa._

_A menina, gritava, as lágrimas grossas e peroladas rolando de seus olhos arregalados, buscando dos pais ao irmão, algo que mostrasse que eles ainda estavam vivos._

_- Gri... Ai! Cara, qual é a sua? – um dos comensais alisava o ombro que recebera um soco bem colocado._

_- Cala a boca seu imbecil, não vê que ela é bruxa, você quer que ela coloque metade do ministério atrás de mim?_

_- Ok, então, faça as honras, a menininha é sua hoje!_

_Allison lutou contra as cordas, lutou com toda a sua força, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer bem em frente de seus olhos_

_- Vire a mulher de costas! – ordenou o suposto chefe do bando._

_- Porque te importa tanto essa mulher hein?_

_- Cala a boca e obedece ao que eu mando!_

_Um dos cinco se aproximaram de Allison, era impossível identificar quem era quem naquelas roupas pretas com capuz e máscaras brancas. Nada além dos olhos era visível. O homem conjurou um pano escuro e jogou de qualquer forma sobre a cabeça de Allison enquanto dois homens seguravam a menina e a despiam com suas varinhas, no mesmo tempo em que o 'felizardo' baixava suas calças exibindo sua masculinidade com honra. Allison livrou-se daquela venda e viu o homem exibindo-se para a menina que mantinha os olhos duramente fechados e molhados. Parecia orgulhoso demais quando enfiou seu membro dentro dos pequenos lábios cerrados da jovem._

_- Abra os olhos vadiazinha, anda, chupa gostoso pra mim! _Império!

_A menina passou a obedecer cada um dos comandos dele, e aquilo só fazia ficar pior a cena, Allison se contorcia, nenhum deles parecia lembrar que ela estava ali, os outros dois estavam ocupados saciando a própria necessidade sozinhos. O homem que atacava a menina perdeu o controle da maldição e os gritos ficaram insuportáveis. E então Miller só tinha um foco, todo o resto era apenas um borrão lento, sentia-se leve, mexeu os braços para frente e encontrou penas castanhas escuras. Não era mais Allison, era uma águia que estava ali._

_- Ela é uma animaga!_

_- Quem? – perguntou o homem enquanto lutava contra as pernas da menina!_

_- A mulher..._

_- Impossível... Ai! – Ele parou as estocadas na menina quando fora ferido no braço. – Mate a menina!_

_O silvo soltado pela águia era como desculpas para a menina e então a luz deixou os olhos dela. O homem, novamente vestido voltou-se para Allison._

_- Impossível! Ela não é uma..._

_Allison apenas via o estuprador da menina em seu foco, todo resto não era nada, voou para cima dele e com as garras afiadas arrancou a máscara de seu rosto, rasgando a pele no processo. E quando os olhos dourados da águia focalizaram Willian, tudo voltou ao normal, o peso da realidade caindo sobre si com a força de um mundo. Willian Grint, seu amado noivo, um comensal da morte!_

_- Allison querida..._

_- Sai de perto Will, sai!_

_- Ally..._

_- Não me chama de Ally, não me... – e saiu correndo porta afora, ainda a tempo de ouvir um dos comensais conjurar a marca nojenta no céu noturno. O brilho verde invadindo as ruas, deixando a sua frente, uma sombra bruxuleante, a imagem do rosto de Willian Grint, sujo de sangue fixara-se na sua mente, e o que fizera a jovem menina dilacerara sua alma. Apontou a varinha para si, e aparatou._

- E poucos dias depois puderam encontrá-lo escondido em uma caverna no Peru. – as lágrimas teimavam em sair pelos seus olhos.

- Eu me lembro agora da nota que saiu quando ele foi pego.

"_Willian Grint, um jovem de uma família proeminente, capturado por dois aurores nesta segunda feira sob as acusações de tortura, estupro e assassinato de trouxas no Brasil..."_

- Depois que ele foi pego jurou que voltaria para ficar comigo!

- E foi você mesma quem o denunciou?

- Sim Snape.

- Você se tornou animaga naquele momento? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Exato, não conseguia ver aquilo e ficar parada. Foi natural, eu não forcei nada, eu sabia que podia focalizar qualquer coisa a 300 metros de mim, eu não sabia que era uma vantagem da animagia.

- Somente no seu caso... Uma águia... Realmente combina, mas e sobre o pingente?

- Ah sim, depois da promessa que Willian fez, John ficou com medo que ele pudesse fazer algo contra mim e enfeitiçou este pingente tornando seu usuário inlocalizavel.

- Foram poucas as vezes que eu encontrei o Grint filho, mas em todas elas ele usava um pingente semelhante em seu pescoço.

- Sim, creio que ainda usa! – E sorriu de modo que deu a entender que não queria mais aquela conversa. – Animado para o baile?

- Animadíssimo, da mesma forma que fico animado para receber a mordida de um Dragão!

Allison ria abertamente, toda a melancolia causada por suas lembranças sumindo como poeira que o vento sopra para longe. E no instante seguinte a face da morena corou brutalmente obrigando-a a virar o rosto.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum, Snape!

Algumas batidas foram ouvidas por Miller vindas da porta de sua sala, provavelmente algum aluno querendo algo.

- Só um segundo Snape, já volto!

À porta de sua sala, estava a jovem namorada de Tyler que parecia extremamente encabulada com alguma coisa. Allison lembrou-se do que conversara com o namorado da garota.

- Meu bem, será que poderíamos conversar em uma outra hora?

- Tudo bem professora, eu volto mais tarde.

Quando Miller retornou a seus aposentou Severus reparou, ela não mais usava seus óculos, os olhos azuis estavam ali, nele, sinceros, despidos e despudorados. Ele podia ver o desejo descrito naquele olhar. Seus lábios clamavam pelos dela, provar de Miller tivera sido a sua perdição, pois olha-la sem a desejar tornou-se praticamente impossível desde então.

Miller suspirou profundamente, percorreu o caminho até Snape lentamente, circulando a poltrona e parando atrás do bruxo. Snape puxou o ar em volta de si, o mistério contido naquele perfume picante o excitava. As mãos leves de Allison percorreram o colarinho de Snape e pousaram destemidas no ombro masculino para em seguida começar uma massagem.

- Miller... – porém ela nada respondeu.

Allison curvou-se, apoiando seus seios sobre o encosto da poltrona e seu queixo na curva do pescoço de Snape.

- Miller... – Sem respostas. – Allison!

- Ah sim...

Os dedos dela entravam e saiam de fendas feitas sem que Snape percebesse ao desabotoar alguns botões. E seu peito arfava, com a proximidade.

- Allison, eu... Eu não sou tão diferente de Willian.

- Claro que é Severus... Totalmente!

- Miller!

Allison se afastou do homem e voltou a ficar de frente para ele, encarando os olhos de obsidiana.

- Se o problema Snape, é transar com uma nascida trouxa, é apenas falar...

- Não entenda errado Allison! – ele apertou a ponte do nariz antes de ficar de pé. – Merlin sabe o quanto eu quero isso, mas...

- Mas o que? Qual o problema?

- Não é tão simples.

- É simples sim, é sexo Snape, eu quero, você quer! – disse ela indicando dela para ele. – Simples demais! E não me importa em ser correspondida, o sentimento vem com a convivência Snape, e mesmo que não...

O que quer que ela tivesse a dizer perdeu-se entre os lábios daquele homem, beijavam-se com volúpia. As mãos tímidas, estáticas, aquele sim era o indicio de que não acabaria ali. O ar era necessário aos pulmões e Snape precisava provar da pele da mulher, mordiscando, lambendo, sugando cada centímetro do pescoço feminino. E o vestido dela, ia abandonando o corpo comandado pelos toques de Snape.

Aquela dança era para ambos, pois as peças de roupa de Snape reduziam-se conforme a mulher o acariciava. O vestido era apenas um monte de pano inútil no chão, ela bela, os ombros estreitos tão femininos expondo as clavículas, o colo alvo e seios firmes intumescidos pelo desejo. Ele desenhava com as mãos as curvas da mulher, poderia ficar cego naquele momento e não se importaria tocar era muito mais prazeroso do que olhar.

- Venha. – ela disse e se afastou.

As costas alvas da mulher o chamavam, as nádegas cobertas com uma pequena calcinha verde rebolavam a cada passo da mulher, e ele como um bobo, a seguia. Ela sumira por uma porta e ele, não importando-se mais com nada naquele momento, retirou as calças, coberto apenas por uma cueca branca, tão divergente de seus trajes escuros e sombrios.

Ao entrar no quarto, Miller notou, aquele homem era um falso magro. Os ombros largos, os braços, o peitoral, o abdômen, as pernas, todo aquele homem era coberto por músculos. Não era nada exagerado, mas a pele parecia incomodamente repuxada por cima deles. E antes que ela pudesse averiguar o tamanho do desejo dele, estava presa contra uma parede, sentindo em sua barriga a tensão que provocara naquele homem. Palavras? Pra que? Eles tinham a melhor forma de dialogo que já se inventara, dialogo corporal. Os beijos alternavam dos lábios a pele.

Snape a beijava, trilhando seu desejo pelo corpo dela, descendo por entre os seios, barriga, circundando o umbigo. Um gemido, um delicioso e tentador gemido havia deixado aqueles lábios doces. E uma batida, uma maldita batida a porta fora ouvida.

- Allison querida, posso entrar para conversarmos um pouco?

- Minerva! – ele disse rouco, ainda de joelhos com o rosto muito próximo da minúscula calcinha da mulher.

- Maldita bruxa velha... – disse fugindo de Snape. – Fique quieto aqui, já volto!

Antes de sair pegou um roupão felpudo pendurado no cabideiro e vestiu-o sem fechá-lo, mal saiu já estava de volta jogando as roupas negras para dentro do quarto e o fechando.

Severus Snape entendeu perfeitamente aquilo, para todos os efeitos, ele não estava ali.

- Decisão acertada Miller. – sussurrou enquanto vasculhava o quarto.

Allison tentou tranqüilizar sua respiração, sem duvidas ela preferia Severus entre suas pernas do que Minerva em sua poltrona. Porém, ali ela era a professora e a outra a Vice-Diretora do local. Precisavam de uma social.

- Boa Noite Minerva, desculpe a demora... – disse sorrindo, olhando todo o local antes de admitir a entrada da outra mulher.

Minerva não era nada boba, ao adentrar o local sentiu o cheiro característico de fluidos corporais em sintonia que misturavam-se. O cheiro do Sexo. Discretamente procurou pelo local indícios de quem estaria ali com ela, sem encontrar, procurou por sua mente e sorriu com sua conclusão.

- Não devo demorar Allison, apenas quero lhe dar uma solução para a sua indisposição mensal!

Os olhos de Allison focaram-se em Minerva e poucos segundos depois, sua face era rubra.

- Poppy tem uma poção que evita esses desconfortos! – e já ia para a porta quando parou novamente. – Tenha uma _boa noite_ Allison!

A porta sumiu e apenas restou Allison e a parede de pedra nua. Olhou ao redor por algo que a pudesse denunciar. Nada. Não havia nada que desse a entender que havia um homem dentro daquele aposento com roupa quase nenhuma. Deu de ombros e voltou para o quarto, Minerva que ficasse para depois. Abriu a porta e encontrou Snape sentado na cama, completamente vestido e com uma enorme carranca.

- Minerva desconfia que eu estou com alguém!

- E porque será? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Como?

- Miller, você abriu a porta para ela assim? – Severus indicou com a cabeça o corpo da mulher.

- Ok, tanto faz, somos adultos o suficiente para lidar com isso!

- Somos mesmo?

- Saia Snape!

- Agora é saia Snape? – ironizou. – antes era gemidos e agora me manda sair?

- O que quer que eu diga? Olhe para você – ela se aproximou dele. – nota-se a sua disposição!

Ele puxou o braço dela e a empurrou para a cama, escalando aquele corpo, compondo-se para não satisfaze-la tão facilmente. E tão logo era rosto com rosto. Os olhos se encaravam desafiadores. Ficar tão próximo assim dela era extremamente complicado. Seu corpo respondia ao dela involuntariamente, e suas calças novamente incomodavam. O gemido suprimido de Snape fez Allison sorrir, os olhos dele lutavam para permanecerem abertos e não se entregarem ao prazer que ele sabia que ela podia proporcionar. Apenas um toque, um toque e ele estava ali, perdido novamente.

- Quer que eu ajude você? – perguntou ela em uma voz melada, lambendo a orelha dele, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com o zíper da calça.

Grunhidos era o único som que saia dos lábios finos de Snape. Aquela mulher tinha potencial. Verdadeiramente tinha, e era exatamente do tipo de mulher que Snape apreciava, inteligente, uma Lady à mesa. Sedutora, uma vadia na cama.

- Miller! – ele prendeu os braços da mulher, com apenas uma das mãos.

Os seios bailavam rente a seu rosto, e o peito dela vibrava de antecipação. Engolindo sem seco ele precisou mais do que de ar, para viver, do gosto daquela pele.

A língua quente roçando seu mamilo era enlouquecedor, as mordidas e de repente o abandono. Miller levantou-se a tempo de vê-lo sair do quarto, a passos largos o alcançou perto da porta enfeitiçada.

- Libere para mim!

- O que foi?

- Libere Miller!

- Severus o que aconteceu?

- LIBERE!

Allison o encarou, ele parecia transtornado por algo, antes porém que ele partisse rodopiando os calcanhares e fazendo sua capa bailar graciosa atrás de si, ela falaria o que pudesse para obriga-lo a entender como ela sentia-se.

- Severus, Eu... Eu gosto de você...

- Esse é o problema Miller, não se envolva comigo, eu não presto! – Ele apoio a cabeça na parede de pedra, refrescando os pensamentos.

O roupão estava agora bem fechado, os cabelos soltos, os lábios rosados e os olhos envolventes. Ela abriu a boca várias vezes e fechou novamente sem ter o que dizer. Afinal, ela mal conhecia aquele homem.

- Não mereço nada de bom vindo de você Miller... Eu não posso querer nada de você também, você merece mais!

- Mais?

- Sim, um homem melhor do que eu fui, do que eu sou! – Ele encarou bem os olhos azuis.

- Eu acho que posso decidir por mim mesma não?

- Você não é burra Miller, merece coisa melhor!

- Então é assim?

- Sim Miller é assim sim...

- Passar bem! – E a porta abriu sozinha, mostrando o corredor vazio.

Snape sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ver as feições duras de Allison, antes de qualquer coisa, a porta bateu entre eles e a parede ficou visível. Mais uma vez Snape colocava um muro de difícil acesso entre ele e uma pessoa como ela.

As semanas passaram-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, Snape continuava com a carranca de sempre, e Allison continuava a transbordar sorrisos e bom humor para todos ao seu redor. E Snape já começava a se perguntar, se Allison Miller era mesmo uma boa atriz ou se tudo aquilo havia sido um sonho. Não, não poderia ser sonho, pois nos dias seguintes, Miller optara por roupas mais cobertas e Snape desconfiava ter deixado algumas marcas no corpo alvo da mulher.

O que irritava de verdade eram as inúmeras lanternas de abóboras que haviam aparecido no castelo, cortesia de Flitwick e septanistas.

Andava uma noite a fazer a ronda, quando deparou com a primeira das inúmeras abóboras laranja berrantes. Para seu azar, tentou explodir uma com um feitiço simples, e acabou com as vestes do mesmo tom da fruta.

E em sua cabeça ainda ecoava a cantiga de uma, praticamente inofensiva, pequena que enfeitava o beiral de uma janela que o seguira durante um bom tempo.

"_Ich bin das Auge nutze die Nacht.  
Ich bin das Auge das Über dich Wacht.  
Ich bin das Auge ohne Gesicht.  
Die magische Kraft aus dem Schattenlicht."_

Aqui e ali havia grupinho de meninas esperando serem convidadas para o baile que seria no dia seguinte, e muito meninos andavam cabisbaixos por não terem conseguido bons pares a tempo. Corujas chegavam trazendo encomendas feitas pelos alunos. E uma coruja parda pousou entre o professor de Poções e a Professora de Defesa que tomavam alheios um ao outro os seus respectivos cafés. A coruja piou alto e jogou uma carta sobre Allison.

- Péssimos modos! – ela resmungou antes de abrir a carta.

Os olhos dela saíram do foco por alguns instantes e voltaram enquanto ela dobrava a capa e a guardava. Naquele momento muitas pessoas começaram a rir e a apontar para algo que voava em direção a mesa dos professores. Albus gargalhou ao ver a pequena abóbora cantante aproximando-se de Snape. Havia duas pequenas asinhas de morcego que a sustentavam precariamente e seu recorte era em forma de olhos e dentes de vampiro. O feitiço de confundir aplicado por Snape havia se dissipado.

Snape apontou a varinha para a abóbora que circundava sua cabeça enquanto cantava sempre o mesmo pedaço de uma música em alemão.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso Snape! – disse Turner de sua cadeira. – Uma dessas me seguiu ontem o dia todo e eu...

Snape não deu ouvidos ao que quer que Turner tivesse a dizer e enfeitiçou a abóbora com um simples e rápido 'evanesco' e ao invés de sumir, duplicou de tamanho aumentando ainda mais o tom da música.

A cólera corroendo a face de Snape fez qualquer aluno desistir de continuar rindo, Allison levantou e com um aceno de varinha fez a abóbora sumir, andou até onde Turner estava e disse algo baixo em seu ouvido que o rapaz respondeu com um largo sorriso, após isto se retirou pela porta principal.

- Belas abóboras cantantes Filius. – Observou Albus enquanto as coisas voltavam ao normal.

- Dê os parabéns a senhorita Miller! – esganiçou o pequeno.

- Sorte que Miller a baniu antes de Snape a explodir! – disse Turner aleatoriamente.

- Porque Victor? – indagou o velho diretor.

- Elas soltam um muco vermelho sobre a pessoa que realizou o feitiço.

- Interessante! – resmungou o velho diretor.

- Ela é realmente boa não? – disse Victor corando em seguida. – Digo, brilhante em feitiços... – Ava Carter o encarava risonha. – Vamos juntos ao baile sabe... er...

- Victor! – chamou Minerva. – Para o seu bem e a integridade de Allison, sugiro que pare por ai.

Naquele momento Snape empurrou a mesa e saiu com pressa, nada que valesse perder o tempo em observar, pois o homem era sempre um poço de ignorância.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto andava pelos corredores do sétimo andar, Snape percebeu uma pequena movimentação nos jardins do castelo.

Allison estava parada ao lado de Victor, ele parecia falar, porém ela parecia absorta aquilo tudo. O vento varreu as folhar mortas e com elas uma mecha do cabelo de Miller. Observando a cena, seu sangue tornou-se ácido nas veias quando o intruso Turner, galgou os cabelos negros e os ajeitou a orelha da mulher ao mesmo tempo em que confidenciava qualquer coisa em seu ouvido.

Aquilo não estava certo, ele não deveria sentir o que sentia, ela não era dele, justamente por ele te-la afastado de si, quando ela mesma pedia para ficar.

Allison se afastou de Victor, os olhos arregalados.

- Eu não preciso de nada que venha de você Victor!

- Vamos lá Allison, há quanto tempo?

- Minha intimidade não lhe interessa... – ela ia afastando-se dele. – E a propósito, não iremos juntos ao baile! Passar Bem!

* * *

**N/A:**

_Ich bin das Auge nutze die Nacht._  
Eu sou o olho da noite.  
_Ich bin das Auge das Über dich Wacht._  
Eu sou o olho que te desperta.  
_Ich bin das Auge ohne Gesicht._  
Eu sou o olho sem rosto.  
_Die magische Kraft aus dem Schattenlicht._  
O poder mágico da luz sombria.

**E-Nomine (Carpe Noctem)**

**N/A²:** Mais uma vez tenho muito a agradecer as minhas 'pequenas' leitoras! Obrigada a todas vocês!

**Florence:** Espero que não tenha se decepcionado com a Minerva interferindo! Não mate ela!

**Nina e Tati: **Obrigada por acompanharem e por me dar tanta força para continuar a escrever esta fic! _Tati_ - Cuidado apartir de agora, como onde lê isso aqui! A coisa vai ficar cada vez mais... [sexo]

Mais uma vez, Obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta fic e ainda **NÃO** comentam, se o cabelo de vocês cair não foi Voo doo meu tá! _Voo Doo é pra Jacú_! Beijos e até o prox cap!


	10. Chapter 10: Do you Wanna Dance?

Chapter 10: Do You Wanna Dance?

Aquela manha tinha um perfeito adjetivo: Infernal! No café da manhã tudo estava irritando o professor de Poções, Maldito Albus Dumbledore, era o que Snape pensava a cada cinco minutos quando ouvia um risinho ou um gritinho estridente vindos das mesas dos alunos. Corujas quase se chocavam em pleno vôo espalhando penas por todo o salão e uma delas parou exatamente sobre o pedaço de torrada que o professor mal humorado devoraria.

- Estou adorando o seu bom humor Severus! – disse Dumbledore risonho.

Em resposta apenas grunhiu, sem tirar os olhos da sua torrada, assoprando a pena para longe. Nada naquele dia o faria mudar de humor, principalmente porque sabia que mais tarde, teria de usar uma fantasia no mínimo ridícula.

Os olhos negros dele quase não se moviam, estavam fixos no meio do salão, entre as mesas das quatro casas, em um ponto totalmente aleatório.

- Bom Dia! – disse Dumbledore.

E eis que no ar desprenderam-se as apimentadas partículas perfumadas que ele conhecia tão bem. Um cantante '_Bom Dia_' saiu dos lábios dela antes de sentar-se, e ele ainda evitava mudar o olhar de posição.

Era incrível o que a curiosidade humana podia fazer com um homem, a ligeira movimentação da mulher ao seu lado o intrigava e de soslaio encontrou as mãos dela passeando pela mesa buscando seu alimento matutino.

E só de pensar que aquelas mesmas mãos passearam por seu corpo tão libertas há algum tempo atrás Snape tinha vontade de jogá-la contra a mesa e acabar com aquele martírio. Se fosse um homem de sorrir, neste exato momento estaria sorrindo com as coisas que sua mente formava com a professora em questão, mas fora interrompido por uma pergunta que ele mesmo se fazia.

- Que fantasia usará esta noite Senhorita Miller?

"_Tigresa! _– o demônio despertara com aquele perfume mítico. –_ Não, Dominatrix!"_

- À noite você descobrirá Flitwick! – disse com tom de riso.

"_Eu! Deixa-me descobrir de noite!" _aquela resposta parecia mesmo ter um duplo sentido descarado.

- O que os trouxas costumam vestir? – tornou a perguntar o pequeno professor.

- Personagens de desenhos animados ou filmes, abóboras, bruxas... Coisas do tipo.

- Estanho, pode esperar isso de você?

- Jamais, mesmo porque de onde eu venho não tem a tradição de comemorar-se o dia das bruxas! – ela respondeu. – Então, posso apenas adiantar que vai ser interessante!

A esta altura Snape deixou sair um leve ruído de seus lábios, o que fez Allison voltar-se lentamente para ele sorrindo e depois, apenas a xícara em sua mão tinha sua atenção.

Os minutos se passaram e quando restavam apenas alguns alunos no salão Allison acenou para algumas meninas que cochichavam na mesa da Huffle-puff.

- Essa ida a Hogsmeade hoje vai aliviar um pouco a tensão dos alunos... – comentou Minerva ao ver que as meninas esperavam Miller. - ... e de quebra, aliviará Allison também.

- Porque isso Minerva? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas ela vem estado quieta há algum tempo!

Snape fingiu não se importar com aquilo enquanto tomava seu chá. Dumbledore e Minerva continuaram a conversar sobre Allison e quando o assunto mudou para o baile que haveria a noite o professor de poções levantou-se indo direto para suas masmorras.

Ao menos aquela folga tinha algo de bom, ele ficaria livre de cabeças ocas durante algumas horas. Porem teria o árduo trabalho de escolher uma fantasia que não chamasse tanta atenção.

Allison Miller acompanhava outras quatro garotas setimanistas a ida a Hogsmeade. As meninas haviam alegado a professora que precisavam de um toque de bom senso e sensualidade para completarem as suas fantasias.

Sentadas em uma das mesas mais afastadas do Três Vassouras as cinco discutiam.

- Eu vou de fada Professora Miller, o que acha que eu precise usar para ficar mais bonita? – perguntou uma garota morena.

- Senhorita Willians...

- Por favor Professora pode me chamar de Ella! – disse sorrindo.

- Ok. Ella, você é bonita o suficiente garota! – disse olhando a menina. – Olha esse porte atlético por jogar Quidditch.

- Obrigada professora!

- Olha, posso ensinar um feitiço para te dar asas de fada de verdade... – os olhos de todas ali brilharam. – mas tem que prometer que não dirá que fui eu quem ensinou!

Continuaram ali por um bom tempo até que a professora de DCAT levantou sorrindo como sempre fazia para as meninas, depositou alguns galeões na mesa e se despediu com a desculpa que precisava preparar-se para o baile mais tarde.

Allison atingiu os portões de Hogwarts mais ou menos às quatro da tarde e para a sua infelicidade encontrou com Adam Addams encostado no gradil de entrada.

- Professora...

- Addams! – cumprimentou.

- Professora eu tenho uma coisa para a senhora... – disse com um olhar sedutor.

- O que quer que seja, senhor Addams, o senhor não precisa se preocupar, não tem o dever que me dar nada!

Ele segurou o pulso de Allison com alguma brutalidade, a pulseira que usava feria a sua pele com o aperto, à mulher revirou os olhos e virou-se de frente para o jovem Ravenclaw.

- Addams?

- A senhora é tão sexy...

- Francamente Addams, você é uma criança!

Adam puxou Miller para cima de si prensando-o contra o gradil, a mulher levou a mão ao ferro e se impediu de apertar-se mais contra aquele garoto inoportuno.

- Menos 50 pontos de sua casa, e o senhor terá uma detenção amanhã senhor Addams, às 20 horas!

Ela soltou seu pulso da mão dele e se afastou, porém, novamente o garoto a segurou pelo pulso, desta vez Allison se viu obrigada a forçar o braço para sair do aperto dele.

O estancado dado por Miller fora tão forte que o fecho de sua pulseira arrebentara, a cólera corroia a mulher por dentro com tamanha ferocidade que apenas o barulho de metal chocando-se com o chão chamou sua atenção para o que havia acontecido.

- Ora seu... – Os olhos de Miller começaram a mudar de tom, do azul, direto para um dourado vivo. A pele começara a arrepiar e delas saírem pequenas penas, o pescoço estalou alongando-se anormalmente, os braços deslocavam-se para trás...

Aquilo assustou o jovem, ele não conseguia mover-se tamanho era seu medo, ficou ali imóvel vendo aquela cena que julgava ser aterrorizante, o que ela faria?

- Algum problema? – A voz fria de Snape soou de longe.

Allison piscou os olhos três vezes para o jovem a sua frente e abriu a boca que tinha adquirido um tom amarelado e ressecado. O rapaz fechou os olhos rezando a qualquer que seja a força maior que pudesse o salvar e de repente ele ouviu a voz dela.

- Você tem sorte garoto!

Snape chegou perto deles e olhou de um para outro. O rapaz parecia ter sido petrificado.

- Estava apenas ensinando boas maneiras... Pode ir Addams, e não esqueça a sua detenção!

Como uma ordem ele cumpriu obediente o que lhe fora dito, sacudindo a cabeça afirmativamente. Snape franziu o cenho e encarou Allison esperando alguma resposta, porém apenas uma palavra atingiu seus ouvidos.

- _Porra!_

- Belo palavreado Miller!

Ela abaixou-se e pegou sua pulseira, Snape a olhou e como um raio ele lembrou-se do porque da mulher sempre usar aquele adorno.

- Hogwarts é inlocalizável... – disse Snape com um tom de casualidade.

- Acontece Snape, que eu não estava dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts!

Allison recolocou a pulseira e a arrumou com um feitiço, sem mais nenhuma palavra ela saiu em direção à entrada do castelo, dura feito pedra, nem parecia a mesma mulher sensual que Snape sabia que ela era. Snape observava ela afastar-se, ponderando se ela devia mesmo temer tanto assim ter ficado sem a pulseira por alguns minutos. Afinal, feitiços de localização tem uma pequena duração e uma pessoa nas condições de Willian Grint, não podia fazer magia. Dando de ombros ele afastou-se. Afinal aquela mulher era mesmo muito estranha.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Parada em frente ao espelho Allison olhava-se inteiramente, o pingente brilhando a penumbra do cômodo, os punhos franzidos e uma expressão aterradora no rosto.

- _Lumus!_

E com um acenar de varinha, todo o quarto tomou uma luminosidade áurea. Ela apontou a varinha para si mesma recitando diversos encantamentos complicados, sua voz soava baixa e rouca, os lábios tremiam levemente. Estaria ela ainda com tanta raiva do aluno ou aquilo seria... Ouvia-se os alunos andando pelos corredores com energia, estava atrasada, mas não se importava de fazer uma entrada dramática, digna de novelas mexicanas, com aquele pensamento, seus lábios crisparam-se para cima, sorrindo.

Necessitava estar tão bela quão fosse possível, tinha de ser convincente em sua fantasia, afinal, não era tão comum assim.

Em seus aposentos, Severus Snape andava de um lado para o outro vestido com um roupão de seda negra. Os cabelos molhados manchavam a seda e grudavam em seus ombros, dando-lhe a sensação de um abraço molhado. Ele estava realmente irritado, olhou para sua roupa em cima da cama, a varinha disposta ao lado, se ia vestir a droga de uma fantasia, que ao menos arrancasse medo de alguns tolos alunos.

Snape andava lentamente pelos corredores tão conhecidos das masmorras, poderia fechar os olhos que não bateria em nada, nem erraria o caminho, ali era onde ele se sentia mais confortável. O som da musica animada invadiu seus ouvidos, certamente o baile acabara de começar. Ao menos desta vez, não era obrigação dos professores estarem presentes na abertura do baile, afinal, ele não queria mesmo ter de dançar com Minerva McGonagall.

Ele não queria chamar atenção, porém ao entrar todo o grande salão voltou-se para ele. Casais que dançava pararam apenas para poderem ter uma visão mais fixa. Alguns se encolheram apenas de olhar enquanto os corajosos, maioria Gryffindor olhava com um meio riso, com certeza achavam que aquela era sua verdadeira forma. Trajado completamente de negro Snape andava entre os alunos, não trajava suas vestes comuns de professor, usava uma longa sobre casaca de couro rústico, com fechos que ajustavam a roupa a seu peitoral e uma gola que terminava abaixo de seu queixo, calças do mesmo couro da sobre casaca e sapatos italianos bem lustrados. Mas, não era a roupa que assustava e sim o tom da pele dele, mantinha a sua palidez comum, porém com um tom acobreado dando a impressão de que a pele estava extremamente quente, Os olhos vermelhos eram bônus, adorou assustar as Huffle-puffs com eles, os cabelos emplastados, penteados para trás, mostravam ligeiras protuberâncias perto da entrada dos cabelos. Claros sinais de chifres.

Sim, Severus Snape era um perfeito Demônio! E arrancou suspirou de umas poucas alunas, pois elas nunca viram ser tão malévolo e belo ao mesmo tempo, porque se existia um demônio ele deveria ter aquela mesma forma máscula e sedutora.

- Albus! – ele cumprimentou com sua voz de veludo.

- Severus, está bem convincente!

Albus Dumbledore, trajava vestes de um azul cintilante, um chapéu cônico com largas abas e em sua mão, descansava um bordão com um enorme cristal incrustado em sua ponta.

- Ora Albus, que originalidade... – Snape quase não diferia a fantasia do jeito do velho diretor vestir-se. – Merlin...

- Sou o diretor meu caro... Agora se me der licença; Minerva me daria a honra desta contradança?

Os olhos vermelhos garimparam o Salão a procura de certa pessoa, mas seus olhos se focalizaram em Pamona Sprout, a mulher fantasiara-se de mandrágora! Aquilo era mesmo de se admirar, tamanha coragem, ou seria falta de senso? Antes que continuasse sua busca Victor Turner estava parado ao seu lado, examinando-o de cima a baixo.

Sem uma única palavra Snape o observou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Encararam-se.

- Bela fantasia Snape.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo Turner! – e seus lábios se curvaram em seu típico sorriso sarcástico. – Arrumou uma bela desculpa para usar malha não?

- E esses chifres? – perguntou Turner tentando desconcertar Snape.

- Demônios tem chifres Turner... – disse calmamente como se explicasse para uma criança de dois anos de idade. – Homens usam roupas de homens e não malhas apertadas...

O que quer que Snape fosse continuar perdeu-se completamente naquele momento.

E eis que ela surgiu no salão, seu corpo parecia brilhar sublimemente e sua pele mais pálida que o comum aparentava estar congelada. Estava tão bela como nunca antes a viram. Um vestido de seda simples, completamente branco cobria seu corpo dando forma a suas curvas ofertando mais sensualidade, inúmeras contas transparentes penduravam-se em fios quase imperceptíveis por toda a extensão do vestido, que ao caminhar deixavam notas fracas de uma melodia angelical, a face alva, salpicada com um brilho; sobre os olhos uma generosa camada de maquiagem prata que se alongavam até perderem-se na negritude de seus cabelos, o lábio inferior era o único a exibir um tom azulado. Os cabelos presos em cascatas com inúmeros cristais. Qualquer leigo poderia jurar: Ela era uma Efidríade.

Ela sorria naturalmente a tudo o que via, encantadora como sempre provara ser. Calou o salão assim que entrara até a música que tocava pareceu sumir do ambiente, tomado por ela. Embevecido naquela beleza Snape deu a volta na mesa, apenas para sua visão dela durar um pouco mais e então ele chocou-se com algo. Virou-se para ralhar com quem quer que fosse, mas seus olhos pareciam ter perdido o foco, era estranho, não via nada ali.

- Aqui em baixo! – disse Flitwick. – Desculpe-me Snape, estava distraído.

- Não por isso...

E seus olhos tornaram a perde-se no salão apinhado de gente com todo o tipo de fantasias, perdera ela na multidão. Frustrado bufou, para seu total desagrado, também não via Turner com aquela ridícula fantasia de Robin Hood.

Allison não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, todo o salão estava tomado de pequenas fadinhas que brilhavam e zuniam suas asinhas acima das cabeças dos presentes, velas, abóboras e morcegos enfeitavam os cantos, as mesas. O teto encantado mostrava uma noite estrelada. E cada segundo que passava ali, seus medos e frustrações esvaiam-se como areia de uma ampulheta. Avistou as meninas sorridentes com seus pares, Dumbledore e Minerva a dançar. Depois de sua pequena entrada, tudo voltara ao normal, mesmo que ainda sentisse os olhos de algumas pessoas colados em seu corpo. "Talvez tenha sido um pouco demais..." pensou ela enquanto dirigia-se para a mesa onde Vector conversava com Ava.

- Boa Noite! – disse antes de sentar-se.

- Oh Miller, querida, sua fantasia é linda! – disse Vector sorrindo.

- Ok Vector, pode perguntar... – disse Ava Carter.

- Não precisa; Chuva! Queria ser original, mas acho que exagerei. – Allison comentou.

- Que nada All, então e esse friozinho que vem de você? – perguntou novamente Vector.

- Um pequeno feitiço de refrigeração... Torna mais interessante.

Um feitiço colocou mais um copo a mesa e o encheu tão logo Allison disse seu pedido ao copo, o liquido âmbar do Firewisk rodopiou quando Allison o pegou em suas mãos.

Abandonou a conversa e voltou a olhar o salão, sorrindo ao ver algumas aranhas enfeitiçadas tecerem suas teias de um lado a outro do salão, cobrindo os convidados com um divertido véu cintilante. As crianças ainda brincavam, dançavam dentro do salão, por pura sorte, pois assim que começasse a se dispersar ela sabia que teria de vasculhar o castelo e adjacências procurando alguma contravenção as regras da escola.

Assim que colocou seu copo sobre a mesa ele encheu-se novamente e tomando-o entre os dedos, despediu-se das duas mulheres a fim de andar novamente pelo salão.

- Professora Miller!

Allison virou-se e sorriu ao ver os jovens Tyler e Griffs abraçados. O rapaz bravamente vestido de Godric Gryffindor, certamente Minerva estava muito satisfeita pela escolha do rapaz. Já a garota, estava vestida de algo que lembrou Allison as princesas de contos de fadas.

- Sr. Tyler, Senhorita Griffs.

- Está muito bonita professora! – comentou a jovem de cabelos claros.

- Obrigada Helen, vocês formam mesmo um belo casal. Aposto que Minerva está adorando a sua escolha Justin.

- Ah sim Professora, ela já me roubou de minha Namorada muitas vezes para me exibir para os outros diretores de casas.

- Helen... Será que eu poderia dançar um pouco com a Professora Miller?

- Tudo bem, preciso mesmo ir falar com a Alice... – e saiu depois de dar um beijo na bochecha do namorado.

- Posso? – perguntou ele cortês.

Miller estendeu a mão para o rapaz, simpatizava muito com ele por ele ser sempre tão educado e cavalheiro. Dançaram pelo salão, ele era realmente um bom dançarino. A dança dos dois chamara a atenção e Minerva desculpando-se, puxou o rapaz para leva-lo até um jovem com uma máquina fotográfica. Justin desculpou-se com um sorriso simpático. Seus olhos giraram e seu foco pegou justamente o homem que sua mente traia em sempre pensar. Snape estava parado a um canto, os braços cruzados abaixo do peitoral, os olhos focados em si, ela sabia, sentia até a quentura daquele olhar. Todo o salão entrou em uma penumbra e qualquer som era bloqueado por ela, apenas Allison e Snape pareciam existir. Ela piscou lentamente, cortando o contato visual e tudo voltou ao normal, o som, as luzes, as pessoas, tudo enchendo a cabeça de Allison. Ela virou-se, com o que ele disse retumbando por sua cabeça. _"não se envolva comigo, eu não presto!" _Aquilo pesou novamente e ela afastou-se, ele não queria nenhum tipo de envolvimento com ela. A festa perdeu o brilho naquele exato momento e restara a ela andar pelos jardins do castelo. A noite estava agradável, o som da musica invadia os jardins, haviam muitas fadas ali também. Alguns casais abrigavam-se debaixo das arvores e trocavam caricias apaixonadas.

- Saiam antes que queiram perder pontos para a casa de vocês!

Os alunos voltaram ao castelo resmungando. A lua deixava a sua imagem na superfície do lago negro.

- _"This is the Night  
When all is dark and there's no light  
Lost in the deepest star of night  
I see you…"_

Allison cantava quase com um sussurro, permitindo que apenas o vento ouvisse sua melodia, sentada em um dos bancos de pedra ela olhava as estrelas enquanto cantava, seus pés balançando lentamente.

_- "So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free this is the night  
This is the night,  
So take your hands off me tonight I'm breaking free this is the night  
This is the night…"_

Aparentemente incomodadas com a cantoria, as fadas afastaram-se de Miller, mas áquilo não tirou sua concentração, de olhos fechados ela continuava cantando, Seus ouvidos surdos para qualquer outro som, ouvia apenas a si mesma, sentia apenas o frio superficial do feitiço em sua pele...

- "_You still look good to me  
Ooh but you're no good for me  
I close my eyes and  
Squeeze you from my consciousness…"_

E então fogo tocou sua pele, derretendo o gelo da superfície, aquecendo sua alma. Sua voz falhou. Ela não queria abrir os olhos, não queria mover-se dali, precisava daquele calor que tocava sua pele derretendo o gelo criado pelo feitiço, aquecendo... Sentiu um breve calor ao pé de seu ouvido e então a voz de veludo a arrebatou em uma pequena canção, cantada timidamente, somente para aquele ouvido ouvir e que o outro não ficasse com ciúmes pois aquela canção seria cantada apenas uma vez, porque se não perderia o seu valor.

- _"I live my life in shadow_

_Never the sun on my face_

_I figured that was my place_

_Something just isn't right_

_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do_

_You make me complete..."_

Ninguém viu o beijo que seguiu tão sublime declaração, pois até mesmo a lua se escondeu sob as nuvens pesadas de chuva. Ela sentia os lábios dele quentes sob os seus, como brasas as mãos possessivas puxaram sua cintura e ela estava colada nele.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os dele vermelhos devido ao feitiço e ela sorriu. Ele estava realmente belíssimo, um demônio sedutor, com uma voz deliciosamente sexy.

- Sua indecisão me mata...

- Eu não devo, porém não consigo mais ficar longe de você...

Um raio cortou o céu, impedindo que qualquer um além de Allison ouvisse o que Snape havia dito em seu ouvido, assentindo com a cabeça lhe beijou leve antes de sair em direção ao castelo e Snape suspirou rendido, não havia mais porque fugir, não conseguia mais sentar todos os dias ao lado dela e saber que ela poderia ser sua.

A chuva começou a cair forte assim que os pés de Snape tocaram os degraus. Do lado de fora do castelo, uma sombra rodeava os portões de ferro, um relâmpago iluminou o local, e a sombra recortou-se à claridade, identificando-se furiosamente como Willian Grint. Os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, os olhos tomados por cólera. Um uivo antecedeu a transformação do homem em lobo, a cabeleira ruiva do guará tornando-se escura com os pingos da chuva, e em um salto, ele havia sumido.

* * *

**N/A:** Deixei alguém ai frustrado? Porque eu gostei tanto deste capitulo que to achando que não foi grandes coisas...

BUT, Tudo bem neah!? Vocês perdoam-me quando o NC rolar nervoso! 'o'

Gostaram das fantasias? Eu sinceramente adorei o Snape de demônio, combina com o porte másculo dele! E quiz algo bem diferente para a Ally, ela não é uma mulher comum para usar uma fantasia comum não é mesmo?

Aos agradecimentos:

**Tati e Nina:** Obrigada por estarem sempre acompanhando! Sabe Tati, concordo com a Nina, não traia o Sevvie com o Cullen Ok? O Sevvie é muito mais... /calor.

Eu não gosto de NCs vulgares, então por isso tento por alguma poesia nisto tudo, porque não é apenas sexo como a Ally diz, é amor!

-

**Eris:** Sua sumida! Vamos juntas torcer para o Sev mandar a moral para o diabo que a carrege! Obrigada por voltar, sinto falta das minhas leitoras!

-

**Florence: **Eu também gosto do chove não molha, gosto do drama de ficar só, gosto de ver os personagens sofrerem! _Acho que sou sádica_

E agora que e fic vai ficar quente eu acho que as cenas vão ficar cada vez mais dificeis de ler perto de alguém!

**Até o Proximo Cap!**


	11. Chapter 11: Don't lose your grip on

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu tive alguns contra tempos que me deixaram enrrolada com essa fic que eu tanto amo!**

**Pois bem, depois de me liberar do compromisso que eu tinha, agora eu consegui terminar ela, mas tenho que avisar os leitores... Este capitulo é NC - 18, se vc não gosta de ler este tipo de coisa, simplesmente não leia o capitulo, afinal, ele é todo sensual ou NC mesmo!**

**Para os... bem, para os que gostam, boa leitura!**

**~S**enju** Y**ume** - JM.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Don't lose your grip on****.**

Em seus aposentos Allison Miller suspirou de antecipação. Estava nervosa, há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Decidira-se por não pensar no passado, não agora. Levou os dedos aos lábios, ainda sentindo os de Snape ali, aquilo fora mesmo real?

Ignorou esses pensamentos também, ouviu a chuva bater contra o vidro de sua janela e a fechou.

Sentiu suas proteções caírem, certamente ele chegara. De costas para a entrada ela preparava uma única dose em seu pequeno bar. Nenhuma presença marcava tanto quanto aquela, e girando graciosamente no próprio eixo ela o encarou.

"_Precisamos conversar... seus aposentos!" _disse ele em seu ouvido, com sua rouquidão lasciva. Então, conversariam, Allison havia decidido que seria o tempo dele, quando ele estivesse liberto daqueles pensamentos ela estaria ali para ele.

- Sente-se Snape. – disse indicando a poltrona.

Acenou para ela e ignorou o assento oferecido, sentando-se no sofá amplo, naquela poltrona, ele não conseguiria dizer o que queria. Temia por simplesmente estar ao lado dela e não conseguir contar a ela o que ela precisava saber.

- Miller, eu...

- Eu não quero pedidos de desculpas Snape, então vamos logo ao assunto sim? – Ela o rondou como um gato ronda seu dono.

Snape a seguiu com seus olhos negros, livre do feitiço que os tornara vermelhos antes. Ela sentou-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas e olhando intensamente para ele enquanto levava o Scoth aos lábios e sorvia.

- Miller, eu não sei mais como faço para fugir de você, porque quanto mais eu me afasto, mais eu quero estar próximo. – ele não moveu seu olhar nem um segundo se quer. – Eu não posso, não quero estragar a sua vida, não quero a por em jogo, não posso arriscar nem um fio de seu cabelo, porque eu simplesmente desmoronaria se não pudesse nunca mais ter seus olhos para admirar.

Allison piscou lentamente os olhos, o gelo moveu-se no copo, o torpor, ela não sabia, se vinha da bebida ou de Snape.

- Eu já estou em um jogo... – disse com a voz suave. – um jogo que _eu_ não quero lhe meter! Um jogo perigoso...

- Allison, eu peço pela ultima vez, se afaste enquanto há tempo!

- Não posso mais... Eu _o amo!_

E como se aquilo fosse algo banal de se dizer, tomou outro gole de sua bebida, agora fraca, diluída em gelo. Estava muito quieto, somente o som das respirações era ouvido. A dela leve continua e a dele, pesada, pontuada por dor.

Snape levou as mãos aos cabelos e os alisou, demonstrando nervosismo, os olhos baixos, encarando os sapatos e o tapete felpudo.

- Eu tive um amor no passado. – ele disse seco.

Pensava que se a fizesse pensar que poderia não ser a única, que ela se afastaria dele por vontade própria.

- E ela?

Snape ainda olhava para o tapete, algumas vezes para os pés alvos de Miller balançando-se pouco acima das fibras felpudas. Esperava por aquilo, não iria mentir, poderia até ocultar algumas coisas, mas mentir para ela, enquanto queria parecer sincero era besteira. É claro, ele era o senhor das mentiras, mas este era outro caso.

- Morta, casou-se com meu maior inimigo!

Ela se levantou, andou até o bar e deixou seu copo vazio. Recostada à bancada ela ficou a observar a sua sala, como se nunca tivesse estado ali antes. Snape achou estranho ela não dizer nada e a encarou, tinha os olhos vagos.

- Eu amei muito aquele homem, mesmo depois de ter visto tudo, continuei a amar durante muito tempo, e aquilo me matava, eu estava deixando a minha personalidade de lado, deixei tudo para trás, sumi daquele país. – ela o encarou. – Sabe quando dizem que muito ódio é um amor mal resolvido? Eu clamava a bom tom que o odiava... Mas às vezes nos apaixonar pela pessoa errada nos leva a certos caminhos. Pois veja só... Estou feliz aqui, uma pessoa que Dumbledore confia não pode ser uma pessoa errada!

- Allison...

- Não! Eu o quero você me quer... Pare de arrumar desculpas, deixe eu te fazer feliz!

Ele não tinha mais argumentos contra, na verdade tinha, mas queria tanto aquela mulher que decidira apostar que aquele mal ficaria escondido para sempre dentro de si. Suspirou resoluto, com um sorriso de canto de lábios, do tipo que somente ficaria bem se fosse sorrido por ele.

Allison não moveu um centímetro se quer, teria de ser ele a tomar aquela decisão, encostada parecia calma, mas seu coração estava disparado, batendo como um tambor tocado por uma criança no natal, sem o menor compasso. E o órgão cardíaco pareceu falhar quando Snape se aproximou. Sem reserva alguma ele tocou o pescoço alvo com o nariz anguloso, sugou todo o perfume que ela emanava, tocando fogo em sua alma.

- Tudo em você é perfeito Allison...

- Somente não estou completa... – respondeu entre sussurros.

- Mas...

- Só uma vez Snape... Sem mas...

- Completemo-nos...!

Que ninguém tenha se quer idéia da proporção daquele beijo, porque aquilo não era nada normal, um beijo daquele gênero seria escandaloso aos olhos de muitos, seria vulgar aos olhos de outros e seria vil aos olhos de todos. Era tanto desejo carnal que nada explicava o mover de mãos, pareciam agir como por instinto, um despindo o outro, lábios a roçar em pele, mordidas e arranhões. Era uma idéia tão deliciosamente pecaminosa aquela de possuir Allison em cada canto daquele lugar que ele se censurou para buscar os olhos dela.

Encararam-se, restando apenas a lingerie e as calças dele, Ela o guiou, refazendo o caminho do quarto, ainda com as respirações confusas.

O som da chuva se fazia melodia para o casal, Snape nunca admirara tanto uma mulher quanto admirava aquela, tão forte, tão corajosa e determinada, completamente Slytherin fazia de tudo para ter o que queria.

Enlaçou-a apoiando seu queixo no ângulo de seu pescoço, alisando a barriga delgada da mulher. Fogosa, ela rebolava no mesmo ritmo das caricias que recebia, tendo total noção da proporção crescente do desejo de Snape. Viraram e se encararam por poucos segundos, e seus lábios travaram novamente uma guerra de interesses. As mãos hábeis de preparador de poções de Snape serviram perfeitamente bem para desabotoar com admirável velocidade o soutien de Allison. Continuavam exatamente do jeito que ele se lembrava firmes e desejosos, intumescidos.

Um gemido morreu na garganta de Snape quando o cós de sua calça foi severamente rasgado por Allison. Estavam em pé de igualdade, ela somente com uma calcinha pequena e ele com uma boxer preta que aquela altura estava muito apertada.

Allison havia tido outros homens, mas nenhum se comparava a Snape, aquele corpo era de um Apolo, cada músculo trabalhado com suavidade compondo um corpo belíssimo para a degustação, e ela se perdeu nos pelos negros de desciam do seu umbigo enveredando-se por dentro da boxer. Ela grunhiu de insatisfação.

- Tire logo isso Severus!

Ele sorriu, balançando um dedo negativamente para ela, via o desejo queimar em seus olhos azuis.

- Ainda não meu bem...

Allison sorriu maquiavélica, levou um dedo aos lábios e o umedeceu percorrendo-o por seu corpo e deslizando-o para dentro de sua calcinha. Severus engoliu em seco, aquela mulher era mesmo fogo, arrepiou com o gemido forte dado por ela e quando achou que ela não o surpreenderia mais, ela retirou o dedo de si e provou de si mesma.

Aquilo era demais para ele, retirou rapidamente a cueca, quase tropeçando e postou-se de pé em frente a ela.

Allison o olhou, a sobrancelha dele levemente levantava indicava desafio, que fora aceito a tempo atrás. Tão rápida quanto ele podia processar, ela se apoderara aquela ereção e o acariciava dando pequenos beijos em seu topo. Por um breve momento Snape havia esquecido-se de como se respirava. Ela o lambia sedutoramente, sentido o gosto agridoce dele, movimentando-se cada vez mais, englobando todo o seu membro com a boca sedosa.

- All... – disse ele rouco de desejo.

Ela soube sem mesmo que ele falasse, se ela continuasse a festinha de Halloween deles terminaria rápido demais.

Snape abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Allison de costas para ele, retirando o pequeno pedaço de pano que ela chamava de calcinha.

"_Ai garanhão... olha que traseiro delicioso ela tem..."_ Snape não pode deixar de concordar, ela realmente tinha um belo traseiro, sem muito pensar, agindo apenas por instinto, Snape a agarrou pela cintura e percorreu o sexo molhado de Allison com o seu vibrante, obrigando a morena a soltar os mais sensuais gemidos que já ouvira.

Sem saber realmente como ela o fizera para se soltar, Snape a viu se oferecer, deitada sobre a cama, abrindo as pernas tão vagarosamente quanto possível.

Ele beberia o néctar direto do cálice e não se recriminaria por isso! Primeiro ele o testou com os dedos, e ela gemeu, queria escutar os gemidos mais altos do que a chuva pesada que caia, sugou-a adorando a contração involuntária dela em seus lábios. Continuou ali o quanto quis, e quando nem ele mais aguentava ela o puxou pelos cabelos negros. Snape jogou-se na cama.

Sobre o homem completamente excitado ela sorriu, ajoelhando com ele entre suas pernas, os sexos se encostando, liberando pequenos impulsos elétricos pelo resto do corpo.

- Você é minha! – ele disse possessivo.

Ela apenas sorriu e abaixou-se devagar, observando ele gemer com a pequena penetração. Repetira inúmeras vezes apenas para ouvir o som de frustração que saia dele, mas nenhum deles queriam mais resistir tanto. Allison jogou-se sobre Severus, ambos arquearam as costas, um sentindo o outro tão profundamente quanto possível, e no segundo seguinte, ela o cavalgava como uma amazona selvagem, ao cabelos sacudindo-se, alguns fios grudados em seu suor, os seios projetando-se acima e abaixo conforme ela se movia.

Um grunhido gutural abandonou a garganta de Snape e preencheu o quarto, ele se retirou dela e a jogou sobre a cama. Allison engatinhou, erro crasso, ele a tomou como um selvagem, naquela posição tão deliciosa para si, com os seios dela nas mãos, estocava obedecendo seu demônio ávido por sexo, ávido pelo sexo de Allison Miller.

Derramava-se dentro dela, agarrando com tanta brutalidade, a cintura dela, forçando os quadris um contra o outro que soube pelo gemido esganiçado, machucara ela.

Aninhou Allison sobre seu peito acariciando suas costas.

- Me desculpe...

- Tudo bem Severus... tudo bem...

Allison o beijou, lentamente agora, apreciando o contato labial, sentindo seu gosto mesclado a saliva de Snape. A chuva caia mais forte, estrondosa, e os dois, mergulhavam no mundo dos sonhos, lentamente, o braço dele a servindo de travesseiro.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

Albus Dumbledore observava de sua janela a chuva caindo sobre a floresta proibida. Fawkes piou e a porta se abriu, Minerva adentrou o escritório do diretor. O velho não moveu seus olhos nem um segundo se quer. Minerva acariciava as penas quentes da fênix, conhecia o diretor, ele estava pensando e falaria com ela quando fosse a hora.

Ele suspirou resoluto enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira de respaldar alto.

- As coisas mudaram Minerva.

- Para melhor, espero...

- Por um breve tempo sim... – ele olhou para a chuva novamente. – A escuridão ronda Hogwarts, temo que o lado negro tenha a vantagem desta vez.

Minerva olhou para Albus preocupada, ele não falaria daquele jeito se não houvesse nenhum perigo. Ela temia pelos alunos, porque os adultos sabem se defender bem, e aquelas crianças das quais ensinava nada podiam fazer contra um mal como o que Dumbledore mencionava.

- Bala de Alcaçuz?

- Obrigada! – disse aceitando.

Aquele era Albus Dumbledore, o excêntrico diretor, sempre mantendo a calma e a alegria, mesmo mediante a adversidades.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-**

O dia amanheceu nublado, o quarto completamente iluminado. Alguns poucos raios de sol tocavam a sua pele nua, aquecendo. Allison se espreguiçou e se assustou ao não encontrar um outro corpo em sua cama. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro fofo praguejando aos sussurros aquele homem.

Enfiou a cabeça em baixo de um deles e encontrou ali o cheiro da pele masculina, ficaria ali somente porque ele próprio não estava.

- Preguiça faz parte da sua rotina?

Allison saltou da cama, encostado à parede estava Severo Snape, vestido com um dos roupões de seda de Allison. Ela sorriu, as coxas de Snape estavam aparecendo, e não era apenas aquilo que ela podia ver.

- Feliz em me ver? – disse apontando para a pequena ereção que se formava.

- Sempre estou feliz em vê-la.

Allison se levantou e agarrou a frente do roupão puxando Snape para dentro do amplo banheiro. Fizeram amor debaixo do chuveiro, ele lia tranquilamente o Profeta diário enquanto ela revisava algumas redações deitada sobre a cama. Um ronco chamou a atenção de Snape.

- Vista-se, você tem de se alimentar!- A barriga de Snape soltou um audível protesto de fome.

- Não somente eu!

Severus transfigurou sua fantasia na veste tradicional do bruxo. Acercando-se de Allison, completamente vestido ele falou baixo no ouvido dela.

- Vou na frente, não precisamos sermos vistos juntos... ou precisamos?

Ele não sabia das necessidades daquela mulher, podia aquilo não importar a ela, ou ele deveria assumir o compromisso com ela para todos?

- Tudo bem, não precisamos de espectadores, o que aconteceu aqui, eu quero apena para mim!

Que Amélia que nada... Allison Miller é que era mulher de verdade! Snape beijou calmamente a curva do pescoço de Allison e saiu do quarto.

Eleanor Spencer andava tranqüila pelo corredor do terceiro andar, fumava o seu cigarro quando um barulho lhe despertou, obrigando-a a se esconder atrás da estátua de Glover Hipworth. A porta se abriu do nada e dela saiu Severus Snape. Quando a porta ia fechando-se a professora Miller trajando um pegnoir azul marinho e agarrou o pescoço daquele homem dando um longo beijo em seus lábios.

O suspiro de exclamação que a jovem soltara foi abafado pelo sermão de Snape.

- Se tivesse algum aluno no corredor Allison?

- Se tivesse algum aluno no corredor, nós lançaríamos um feitiço da memória... ou... quem sabe você poderia...

- Cale-se! – disse ele saindo. – Te espero para o café!

Sem nem prestar atenção na leve fumaça que saia de trás da estátua, Allison Miller sumiu junto com a porta.

- Não acredito! – disse Eleanor.

- Não acredita no que Lenny? – perguntou uma outra Slytherin a amiga.

- Clarie vá chamar Anne, ela não vai acreditar no que eu vi!

- Vamos lá Lenny, conta o que você viu!

- Shiii...

Eleanor encostou os lábios nas mãos e sussurrou no ouvido de sua amiga a cena que acabara de presenciar. Severus Snape, o Morcego das masmorras, saindo dos aposentos de Allison Miller absurdamente cedo e sendo beijado por ela.

- E foi isso que a Lenny viu Anne!

- Eu mato aquela vaca! Juro que mato! – Anne, jogou a cadeira contra a tapeçaria segundos antes dela se abrir para admitir um companheiro de casa.

Allison estava no ultimo lance de escadas quanto encontrou o trio Slytherin, ignoraria, se não fosse o fato de que aquela loirinha metida a mulher estivesse a encarando.

- Algum problema senhorita Smiths?

- Você tem os dias contados... – disse em um quase sussurro.

- Oh sim, e agora você está trabalhando com as moiras? Interessante! – disse sorrindo. – Tomou o lugar de Átropos?

Os lábios da jovem crisparam-se em cólera contida.

- Eu sei do seu pequeno segredinho _Professora_...

- Ah sim, meu pequeno segredinho... de qual deles a senhorita fala mesmo?

As outras duas meninas se entreolharam, aquela mulher não dava a mínima para o que quer que Anne tivesse a lhe dizer, nem ameaças fazia a mulher recuar.

- Senhorita Smiths, mande um beijo para Cloto e Láquesis, agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer...

- Eu te odeio Allison Miller!

- Cuidado queridinha, a recíproca pode ser verdadeira! E isso em nada lhe favorecerá!

"_Controle Ally, controle... lembre-se o que aconteceu da ultima vez em que o perdeu!"_

Tomou o seu café, sentada ao lado de Severus Snape como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada. Ria de algumas piadas contadas por Albus enquanto degustava o café fingindo não ver o olhar de a loira Smiths lhe lançava de sua mesa. Aquela menina seria um calo que Allison teria de lidar sozinha.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, chegamos mais uma vez no fim de um capitulo... ai vai uma pequena explicação:

**Moiras** são; na mitologia grega três irmãs que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses, quanto dos seres humanos, eram três mulheres lúgubres, responsáveis por fabricar, tecer e cortar aquilo que seria o fio da vida de todos os indivíduos.

_**Cloto**_ tecia o fio da vida, _**Láquesis**_ cuidava de sua extensão e caminho, _**Átropos**_ cortava o fio.

Allison faz uma piadinha com Anne quando a chama de Átropos.

**Ps.:** Sorry pelo NC meia boca... prometo melhorar em um próximo momento! ;3

Agora beijos para as minhas queridas Leitoras: **Nina e Tati; Eris; Florence; Ana Paula e Jessica!**

**Até o Próximo Cap!**

**S**enju **Y**ume - **JM.**


	12. Chapter 12: Stroke of Sanity

**Chapter 12: Stroke of Sanity. **

Sua vida enveredava por caminhos que ela mesma escolhera, porém jamais poderia saber que seria tão complicado seguir as suas próprias vontades.

Estava debruçada sobre o beiral do corujal, o silencio do local era mais reconfortante do que os murmúrios da biblioteca. Apenas um pio aqui ou ali e um leve balançar de asas, somente a natureza. Buscar equilíbrio consigo mesma, retomar o controle que havia perdido algumas vezes desde que chegara nesta escola.

Ao longe a lula elevou seus tentáculos sobre o lago negro perturbando as calmas águas escuras. Suas preocupações eram tantas e cada dia conseguia uma nova, a perda de seu controle no duelo; aquele aluno dando em cima e mais uma vez a perda de controle; o perigo que sabia que viria a procurar - Grint; o envolvimento com Snape; a pequena guerra que Smiths estava programando... Tudo era muito, em breve o seu corpo não aguentaria tanto peso sobre ele. Segurar o animal dentro de si ficava difícil, porque ela nunca tivera muito controle sobre ele e sempre que se sentia encurralada ou com medo, transformava-se, era como uma defesa nata, adquirida apenas para a sua proteção. Não que não pudesse se transformar sozinha, isso ela realmente podia. Retirou a varinha de sua manga em forma de sino num belo tom de azul celeste e apontou para frente, balançando de um lado para o outro, lembrava mais um maestro do que um bruxo prestes a fazer algum feitiço.

Uma poeira cintilante começou a sair da ponta da varinha, Allison a guardou em seguida, não tinha sentido algum usar seu patrono naquele local, seria entregar as suas fraquezas aos diversos inimigos. E sua mente vagou até os olhos verdes de Grint tomados por cólera, dois aurores, um de cada lado segurando-o, os gritos perturbadores percorreram sua mente por vários meses.

"_Você é minha! Não se esqueça disso Allison, MINHA! Eu mato quem tocar em você, mato você, mato todos que estiverem ao seu lado! Eu te mato se me trair... EU TE AMO ALLY!"_

Era um amor tão brutal, obsessivo, temia amar tanto quem lhe queria fazer mal, porém ela sabia que o amor não era uma escolha e sim um sentimento tão egoísta quanto fosse possível. Preferiu mudar seus pensamentos de ares... Não queria pensar no que teria de enfrentar, nada de antecipar seu sofrimento.

Olhou para baixo, ao longe a casinha do guarda-caças parecia um pequeno bolo confeitado, ao lado via o dono da mesma, com seu corpanzil brincando de jogar algo para um cachorro grande. Sorriu com aquela simplicidade toda. Olhou para sua própria mão e colocou o pingente entre os dedos, retirou novamente a varinha e um segundo após um murmúrio, não se via mais o pingente generoso.

Não precisava ver o pingente, não precisava que Snape visse o pingente, mas sentia o frio característico dele, um frio que lhe gerava segurança.

Escutou um estouro vindo da casa de Hagrid e novamente focou seus olhos lá. Uma das grandes abóboras pegava fogo e um homem de negro andava de um lado ao outro, aparentemente nervoso. Allison se afastou do beiral, Snape com aquela 'calma' toda era perigoso demais, e mesmo que não fosse, Allison queria desfrutar de algumas horas com os seus botões apenas.

- Droga Snape... Eu não a vi poxa, precisava estourar uma das minhas abóboras?

- Ela entrou na floresta? – disse ele cuspindo tamanha era a sua raiva.

- Não sei, eu disse que não a vi! O que quer que ela tenha feito acalme-se antes de falar com ela homem!

Snape apertou a ponte do nariz, não queria ficar ali discutindo com um meio gigante. O mestre de Poções seguia para a orla da floresta, mas a mão grande de Hagrid o parou.

- Já procurou em todo o castelo?

- Claro que já seu imbecil, o que acha que eu sou?

- Todo o castelo mesmo? – disse ele apontando para as corujas que saiam assustadas do corujal.

Snape desvencilhou seu ombro do aperto do meio gigante e seguiu a passos largos para o corujal. Subiu as escadas escutando os protestos das aves mais corajosas, esperava encontrar Allison ali, mas deparou-se com o corujal vazio, apenas as corujas em seus poleiros e algumas delas atacavam outra.

Um pio seguiu o grunhir de Snape e uma enorme águia pousou em um poleiro mais afastado, uma asa mais baixa que a outra.

- Allison, por favor, pare com isso...

As corujas o olharam com interesse, porque aquele homem conversava com uma águia intrusa no corujal? A ave pousou no chão e com um pequeno guincho de dor se transformou na professora de DCAT.

Allison segurou o ombro ferido, haviam alguns arranhões em seu rosto e um profundo corte de bico em seu ombro.

- O que quer comigo?

- Allison, Dumbledore quer conversar com você!

- Está com raiva de que?

- Não de você... ou melhor, não diretamente de você!

- Explique-se!

- Allison, eu estava nervoso, não a encontrava em lugar algum, temia que... – ele parou e olhou para fora. – vamos, Albus te espera.

Ela balançou a abeca afirmativamente, e aproximou-se. Snape a tomou em um abraço, recolhendo a cabeça com a cabeleira negra contra seu peito. Depositando um beijo sobre seus cabelos.

- Não vou abandonar você nunca...

- Obrigada!

Ele olhou o ferimento e passou a própria varinha negra sobre o ferimento, fechando-o, consertando sem seguida o vestido. Allison sorriu, contaria com ele dali para frente, sabia que podia contar. Beijaram-se lentamente, e desceram abraçados. Separando-se ao terminarem os degraus.

Com uma postura severa, ela andava na frente, a cabeça erguida, orgulhosa de si, os quadris balançando, sensualmente, provocando Severus. Andaram assim durante todo o percurso até a sala de Dumbledore, parando em frente à gárgula de pedra.

-_ Diabinhos de Pimenta!_ – Snape disse e a gárgula deu um passo deixando a vista à escada circular.

Allison sempre à frente, ele fingindo indiferença. Dumbledore cochichava algo com o quadro de um dos antigos diretores da escola.

- Senhorita Miller, é uma honra tê-la aqui comigo em uma tão esplendorosa tarde. – ele lhe sorriu. – Vamos sente-se, fique à-vontade para pegar uma balinha de limão!

Allison sentou com um sorriso no rosto. O velho bruxo a olhava com os olhos azuis por detrás das lentes de seus óculos de meia lua. Era estranho estar sob um olhar como aquele, parecia que cada pedaço de seu corpo estava sendo radiografado.

- Vamos Severus, não fique como um dois de paus! Sente-se homem.

Snape bufou, achou que o velho houvesse esquecido ele ali, também pudera, com uma beleza como a de Miller, era bem capaz mesmo.

- Albus, não foi para conversa fiada que a chamou aqui, vamos desembucha logo!

O velho diretor assumiu uma postura mais severa naquele exato momento, encarando os dois ali. Recostou em sua cadeira aveludada e começou a falar em um tom muito casual.

- Tiveste tempo de ler as noticias hoje Senhorita Miller?

- Não senhor. – ela disse sem entender nada.

- Pois deverias, não é seguro que ande por ai sem aviso.

Allison franziu o cenho e olhou de Albus para Snape, nenhum dos dois revelava nada além do que ela ouvia, nenhuma expressão se passava naqueles rostos concentrados.

- Não entendo...

- Allison Miller, a quanto tempo não tem noticia de Willian Grint?

Ela engoliu em seco, sabia que naquele momento as feições de Snape não eram nada boas, evitou cruzar olhares com ele.

- Menos do que eu gostaria.

- Allison, eu preciso que colabore com a verdade. – disse Albus sério. – Há alguma forma de Willian lhe encontrar?

Allison engoliu em seco, fitou os próprios joelhos e depois encarou Dumbledore.

- Albus, o castelo é inlocalizável, enquanto ela estiver aqui dentro não acho que seja...

- Allison?

- Sim, tem uma maneira. – ela tornou a encarar o diretor. – _Ethernus._ Fizemos quando ficamos noivos.

- O que é Ethernus? – indagou Snape com ferocidade.

- Magia Antiga Snape, magia Elemental. – informou Dumbledore sem tirar os olhos de Allison.

- Nunca ouvi falar deste feitiço.

- Encantamento. É uma magia muito antiga, pouco difundida, criada por Evan Ferguson no século vinte, a fim de nunca perder o amor de sua vida. – Informou o diretor. – Não sei mais nada sobre este encantamento.

Snape encarou Allison, tocando levemente seu cotovelo, incentivando-a a falar.

- Ferguson era um homem poderoso, apaixonado pela irmã mais nova que estava prometida a outro homem. Elis sofria dia e noite com o seu futuro, trancada em seu quarto definhando. Evan jurou para a irmã que mesmo que ela fosse, iria buscar ela no dia seguinte, não importasse onde ela estivesse.

_- Evan, como me achará? – disse com sua voz de anjo._

_Evan puxou uma adaga de outro branco de suas vestes, estava sério, jamais deixaria sua tão amada irmã ser de outro homem._

_- Elis, confie em mim... – a adaga percorreu a carne branca de sua irmã, rasgando o seu antebraço, derramando o sangue carmesim pela lâmina._

_Recitando um encantamento em tão antigo latim que a garota mal entendia o que seu irmão dizia, a lâmina brilhou fortemente e Evan a cravou em seu peito, atingindo o meio de seu coração._

_O grito de Elis foi ouvido pelos cavaleiros, que não encontraram nada mais além de sangue no chão. Não havia ferimentos na jovem, não havia outra presença no quarto._

_Elis Ferguson casara-se na semana seguinte ao tão estranho acontecimento, triste por seu amado irmão ter sumido após o tão incomum encantamento._

Snape tinha a sobrancelha erguida. Olhava de Allison que mantinha a cabeça baixa para Dumbledore que parecia pensar muito sobre o relato.

- Então, um amor incestuoso criou um encantamento? – o indagou.

- Amor puro Snape, irmãos que queriam se proteger, incesto ou não. – Dumbledore levantou-se. – Imagino que Evan tenha encontrado Elis no dia seguinte.

- Sim, ele sabia de cada passo dela, sentia em seu coração quando ela se afastava, via em sua mente quando ela sofria.

- Nem mesmo as magias que cobrem Hogwarts conseguiriam anular essa ligação. O que lhe protege?

- Outra magia antiga. Um objeto familiar banhado pelo sangue de quem quer minha proteção. John e Helen Grint banharam o medalhão da família deles com sangue, era latim antigo, dito de trás para frente. Enquanto estiver com este medalhão, Willian não sabe onde estou.

- Não sabia! – Albus informou. – Ele foi visto em Hogsmeade.

- Addams! – sibilou Snape. – Seu pingente...

- Eu não tenho muita certeza Allison, mas sendo um artefato tão complexo, temo que tenha perdido o efeito quando lhe fora tirado.

- Então quer dizer que... Oh meu Deus! _Severus!_

Albus Dumbledore entendeu naquele momento o envolvimento que tinham seu mestre em poções com sua professora de Defesa. Preocupou-se mais pela jovem de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus próprios. Estendeu a mão e tomou as de Allison entre as suas.

- Minha menina não te preocupe, enquanto estiver sob o teto deste castelo, nada poderá lhe malucar. Daremos um jeito nisto muito em breve, os aurores estão caçando o Grint.

A mulher andava de um lado ao outro em seus aposentos, seu peito arfava de tal modo que o ar lhe doía os pulmões. Suas proteções caíram e como medida de proteção, sua varinha estava em riste, pronta para qualquer coisa.

- Allison!

- Severus! – ela disse aliviada, jogando-se nos braços dele, para no segundo seguinte solta-lo como se houvesse levado um forte choque. – Não, ele pode ver...

- Como?

Ela tocou sua cabeça repetida vezes. – Ele tem acesso irrestrito ao que penso, faço, vejo.

- Você também tem acesso a ele?

- Nunca o tive, nunca vi nada. O encanto funciona apenas para um lado.

Então Snape compreendia finalmente o que acontecia. Com o encanto, o sangue de Allison, passara a correr junto com o sangue de Grint agindo como um mapa particular e um conveniente _Legilimens._

A partir daquela conversa Snape começara uma pesquisa sobre aquela magia antiga, afundando-se em livros velhos, procurando por qualquer indicação do feitiço, porém nada encontrava. Cansado de suas pesquisas, certas horas da noite, procurava Allison, que temia estar com ele. E os dias foram passando-se, além de tentar descobrir sobre Ethernus Snape tentava convencer Allison de continuar com seu romance.

- Allison, ele viu que se dane, eu a protegerei quando chegar a hora morreria por você!

- Severus, não posso, eu tenho medo...

- Medo de sentir prazer? – disse muito próximo de sua orelha. – Medo de se entregar ao amor que você mesma despertara?

Embevecida pela luxuria que corroia as suas veias quando Snape a tocava ela não conseguia mais resistir, que Grint visse tudo, talvez, ele pudesse entender que ela não o queria e partisse de uma vez por todas. Era um desejo tão inocente.

A sanidade esvaia-se como a areia de uma ampulheta, Tudo o que sobrara fora o fio de sanidade que estava ligado a Severus Snape. Ela apegara-se a ele de tal forma, ignorando o medo que sentia crescer dentro de seu peito. A dor de acordar novamente a cada dia sendo rodeada pelos braços firmes de Snape era a mesma dor de quem sabia que seus dias estavam contados.

- Vou te amar o quanto eu puder, para quando não mais existir, você saiba que foi real! – ela disse suavemente no ouvido do adormecido Snape.

Tomava o café da manhã, ao lado de Severus Snape, quietos, para o resto do mundo eles eram os turrões de sempre. Porém, debaixo dos panos, os joelhos roçavam-se sempre.

- Professora Minerva McGonagall? – chamou uma septanista Gryffindor.

- Pois não?

- Poderia me direcionar a um competente animago para que possa fiscalizar as minhas tentativas?

- Senhorita Wilson, não sabia que tinha vontade de ser animaga.

- Tenho desde a primeira aula que tive com a senhora! – a garota corou bruscamente.

- Muito bem senhorita, eu mesma a fiscalizaria se não tivesse tanto trabalho, mas... Miller?

- Hã? – Allison olhou para a mulher com uma torrada a meio caminho da boca.

- Poderia fiscalizar a Senhorita Wilson?

- Em que mesmo?

- Animagia!

Allison deu de ombros. – Tudo bem por mim.

Snape levantou-se, e os olhos dele encontraram o decote generoso da mulher com quem dividia a cama. Ele balbuciara um 'me encontre em seus aposentos'. Ela corou.

-... então neste horário pode ser?

- Sim, tudo bem, tudo bem... Tenho que ir agora.

Allison Miller era mesmo muito flexível, o medo que sentira antes por estar ao lado de Snape, parecia ter sumido e tornado-se pura lasciva. Dentro dos aposentos dela, os dois pareciam adolescentes que descobriam o sexo.

Ao entrar ela o encontrou lá, preparando um drink. Um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios.

- Severus?

- Allison, onde você encontrou as informações que precisava sobre o Ethernus?

A morena franziu o cenho, pensando. A bruxa andou até o armário com livros, passando os olhos pelos títulos, sua cabeça inclinou-se para trás e ela apontou para um livro grosso com a capa vermelho sangue.

Snape apenas olhava, o copo de FireWisk rodando em sua mão. Estava uma prateleira acima de onde a ponta de seu dedo tocava.

- Vai ficar ai parado?

- Você é uma bruxa, não?

- Ok! – Allison tirou a varinha da capa e apontou para o peito de Snape. – Anda logo e pega aquele maldito livro, ou eu te dou um furúnculo no seu precioso brinquedinho... – disse movendo o alvo da varinha para o meio das pernas de Snape.

Snape rodou os olhos, abandonou o copo e foi buscar o livro que ela mandava.

- Tem razão, é mais interessante quando a gente usa magia!

Snape passou por ela e sentou-se na cadeira onde a mulher costumava trabalhar, examinava a capa do livro, Allison aproximou-se.

O livro era encadernado com couro vermelho, havia cantoneiras douradas com pequenos cristais incrustados formando flor-de-lis.

- É um conto fantástico. – ela disse passando o indicador sobre as letras gastas.

As letras foram tornando-se fortes, e claramente podia ler-se Surgofen.

Era um livro encantado, que reconhecia quem o tocava, novamente as letras brilharam, e se espalharam, reformulando uma nova palavra. Ferguson. Snape olhou para Miller que encarava o livro com os olhos azuis. Abaixo do nome, mais letras começaram a surgir, _Ethernus._ E tudo fez sentido. Aquele era o livro que contava a história fantástica que Miller citara. Elis e Evan, irmãos apaixonados, um amor proibido, um feitiço criado.

A curiosidade de Snape se aguçou naquele momento, olhando para a morena que se afastava ele abriu o livro. As páginas amareladas com o tempo estavam escritas, porém Snape não conseguia ler nenhuma palavra.

- É um feitiço comum. – ela disse de costas para Snape.

Com uma ordem silenciosa Snape apontou a varinha para o livro, todas a letras se organizaram.

- Se importa se eu pegar este livro?

Allison deu de ombros e entrou no seu quarto, Snape depositou o livro sobre a mesa, deixaria aquilo para outra hora, naquele momento havia uma bruxa deliciosa esperando por ele na cama.

E quando ele chegou no quarto, vestido apenas com sua cueca, encontrou Miller saindo do banheiro, completamente vestida para um sábado.

- Te assaltaram no caminho para cá?

Ele se aproximou, percorrendo as mãos pela cintura dela. Unindo-os pelo umbigo, a língua dela era treinada, percorreu ágil o peito daquele homem seminu a sua frente.

Em pouco tempo não havia mais nenhuma roupa cobrindo corpos. Allison apoiava-se na parede à suas costas Snape cravava-se nela, sentido a excitação dela percorrer sua virilha.

Não havia nenhum pudor dentro daquelas paredes de pedra. Carregou-a para a sala, sentando-a sobre a mesa que ela trabalhava, colocando sua mascara de professor de poções, enquanto sorria com os dentes amarelados, retirando-se dela, e cravando sua masculinidade novamente na deliciosa Allison Miller.

Houveram batidas à porta e tomado pelo desejo de se satisfazer Snape gritou com a voz mais rouca que o habitual.

- Saia!

- Severus! – repreendeu Miller parando ele. – Pode ser Minerva ou mesmo o Diretor.

- Dois empata-foda.

Allison riu, apontou o quarto para ele quando outra batida à porta fora ouvida. Snape enfiou-se no banheiro, teria de tomar uma ducha fria para acalmar o seu amiguinho que queria mais de Allison.

A mulher abriu a porta de seus aposentos, enrolada em uma toalha verde claro.

- Senhorita Wilson?

- Professora Miller, perdoe-me atrapalhar qualquer coisa... – a garota estava tão corada que seu rosto cheio se assemelhava a um tomate.

- Poderia me esperar um pouco? Sente-se, fique à-vontade. – Allison apontou para o sofá azul e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram as roupas de Snape caídas no chão como uma enorme massa amorfa. – Não demorarei!

A mulher foi mais rápida do que pensara ou programara, em poucos segundos as roupas negras estavam em seus braços, e a porta do quarto se fechava a suas costas.

- O que você... Severus?

Snape exibia todo o seu vigor de macho. Allison deixou as roupas caírem e junto com elas a toalha que a cobria.

- Severus... – ela sussurrou enquanto vestia-se. – Tem uma aluna na minha sala, eu não vou transar com você agora!

Vestida ela se aproximou da porta.

- Vou para a sala de aula com ela, esteja livre para vestir-se e sair.

- Me dispensando?

- Estupore a Minerva se quiser se vingar de alguém! – E assim ela saiu, deixando aquele homem viril para cuidar de uma aluna que tinha sonho em ser animaga. Lamentou-se.

Snape completamente vestido ouvia Allison explicar qualquer coisa sobre animagia para a garota Wilson, tomou em suas mãos o livro vermelho e saiu dos aposentos da mulher. Sua pesquisa não podia esperar, precisava livrar Allison daquele encanto o quanto antes. Rumava agora para sua masmorra fria.

Allison sentiu suas proteções caírem e fortalecerem novamente, Snape havia deixado seus aposentos. Suspirou, precisava de concentração para passar o que sabia para a garota. Naquele momento ela era professora e não amante do professor.

--

**N/A: **Eu demorei mesmo para postar esta parte neah? Sabe porque? Eu achei que já tivesse postado! ¬¬' Ok Lapso meu, Desculpem-me e espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo!

Beijos mil para: **Tati C. Hopkins e Nina Rickman; **Vocês como sempre não me abandonam!

Até a próxima!


	13. Chapter 13: The song Phoenix

**Chapter 13: ****The song Phoenix. **

Ensinar as mentes jovens era um dom para poucos, ainda mais quando havia tantas 'cabeças ocas' como Severus os apelidava. Mas a Senhorita Wilson tinha talento, daquela primeira aula a garota já podia cobrir-se de escamas. Seria engraçado ver a cara de Minerva quando soubesse que uma de suas queridas Gryffindors se transformava em algo tão Slytherin, uma cobra. Transformou-se mais uma vez para que a menina pudesse ver, e então sentou ao voltar ao normal, sua cabeça rodava.

- Algum problema Professora Miller?

- Não querida, tudo bem. – e sorriu. – Poderia transformar-se mais uma vez?

A jovem fechou os olhos com força e lentamente escamas verdes perolada começaram cobrir sua pele e ao abrir os olhos Allison viu, eram os olhos de uma serpente, amarelos e sedentos, a jovem não tinha pupilas, o nariz era apenas uma fenda.

- _Professora eu estou vendo diferente._

- Querida, eu não falo língua de cobra.

- _Nem eu! _– respondeu a menina na defensiva.

- Queria, correndo o risco de me repetir, eu não entendo língua de cobra!

A senhorita Wilson olhou para as palmas da mão, estavam úmidas, caminhou até o grande espelho que a professora tinha na sala e se encarou, ao ver o quanto se transformara sorriu e seus dentes tinham sido substituídos um a um por presas de cobra.

-_Legal!_

Allison revirou os olhos, ainda sentia-se tonta preferindo permanecer sentada enquanto a menina se via e entendia a transformação. Mais algumas aulas e ela o faria por completo.

- Obrigada Professora, a senhora foi muito paciente comigo.

- Não por isso senhorita Wilson.

- Professora, será que a professora McGonagall vai ficar chateada de eu ser uma cobra?

Allison encarou a menina, seu rosto cheio brilhava da umidade excessiva das escamas que a pouco o cobria.

- Possivelmente, mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que se repreender. – Allison tocou a mão da jovem. – É uma coisa que está dentro de você, jamais poderá escolher em que se transformar.

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou corando bruscamente em seguida, Allison a acompanhou, desequilibrando um pouco no processo obrigando-se a agarrar a cadeira mais próxima.

- Bem eu, err... Eu acho que preciso ir!

- Não quer praticar um pouco mais? – perguntou.

- Tudo bem, prático no dormitório.

A garota saiu repentinamente olhando e acenando para Miller da porta. Allison Miller levou à mão a face e retirou os óculos. Tremia levemente como se estivesse tendo calafrios. Respirou fundo, forçando o ar em seus pulmões, ardia. Então tudo saiu de foco e sua consciência fora levada para o esquecimento. Desmaiara.

Severus Snape estava sentado em frente à lareira com uma taça de vinho tinto em uma mão e na outra o livro que pegara de Miller. Seus olhos céticos liam aquele conto e revirou os olhos em um ponto especifico.

"_Não conseguira o descanso que procurava, e debruçado á janela ele a viu, em meio às flores do campo. Elis, seu anjo particular._

_Correu até o campo e jogou-se contra as flores, buscando aquela que ele mais queria. Elis confeccionava uma coroa de flores e lhe sorriu quando fora encontrada._

_- Elis, meu coração não sabe mais bater se não for para você!_

_- Não podemos... – ela disse_

_Ele a ignorou, tomando-a nos braços, buscando a face com os dedos, tocando a tez macia como uma pétala de rosa, beijando os lábios rosados, doce como néctar._

_Elis nunca fora beijada, seus lábios tornaram-se rubros e ela se afastou, negando._

_- Não podemos! Você não pode... Não posso!"_

Era muito romance para o seu gosto, marcando a página ele folheou o resto do livro, procurando por algo que chamasse a atenção de seus olhos. E avistou uma página dobrada, percorreu o dedo pela página, a escrita ali era feita a mão, ia começar a ler quando ouviu algumas batidas a porta de sua sala.

Deixou o livro sobre a poltrona e andou lentamente até a porta, percorrendo os corredores que ligavam a sua sala de aula aos seus aposentos, esperando que quem quer que fosse desistisse da espera.

- Você? – Snape franziu o cenho ao deparar-se com a figura.

- Até que enfim, o senhor não mora mais aqui não?

- O que quer Senhorita Smiths?

Anne Smiths entrou na sala e sentou-se em uma das mesas, cruzando as pernas de um modo indiscreto, despudorado. Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha, aquela menina testava a paciência dele.

- O senhor é o diretor da casa, eu sou a capitã do time, temos que discutir quadribol.

Snape que mantinha a porta aberta se aproximou da garota, segurando-a pelo cotovelo e pondo para fora de sua sala.

- Procure qualquer outro que não tenha mais o que fazer.

- Mas o senhor...

- Saia garota, eu não quero descontar pontos da minha própria casa!

Anne cruzou os braços e o olhou cética, seus olhos verdes destacavam-se na penumbra do local, Snape manteve o olhar, intimidar era a sua maior qualidade.

- Professor, eu tenho outro assunto para tratar com o senhor.

- Diga.

- Hmm, acho melhor entrarmos... – ela disse indicando a parte de dentro. – seus aposentos me parecem o local certo.

- O que quer que tenha a me dizer, cuspa logo ou...

- Allison Miller vem transando com...

A frase foi cortada no momento certo pela mão grossa de Snape, o homem puxou a menina pelo braço rudemente, arrastando-a para dentro de seus aposentos, se recriminando por não poder fazer aquilo com quem ele realmente queria. Jogou Anne no sofá e se afastou dela, como se ela fosse uma praga.

- O que foi? – Anne perguntou.

- De onde você tirou que eu e Miller...

- _Oh, Professor!_ Não me diga que o senhor também. – ela fingiu uma falsa surpresa.

Snape apertou os olhos e cruzou os braços em defesa própria, tinha falado demais, a garota não tinha dito com quem Allison estava dormindo.

- Coitadinho do senhor, mais uma vitima daquela ninfomaníaca, primeiro o Professor Turner, depois o Tyler Capitão de Gryffindor, o Addams de Ravenclaw e também o senhor.

- Do que a senhorita está falando.

- Professor, o senhor sabe tão bem do vício da Eleanor, ela fuma escondido no 3º andar e viu todos eles saírem do quarto da Professora Miller. – Anne viu um espasmo passar pelo rosto de Snape. – Não senhor! Não todos de uma só vez.

Snape andou pela sala, parando perto da lareira, aquilo não era possível, claro que não, conhecia a mulher com quem vinha dividindo a cama, ela não era daquele tipo. Era? Afastou os pensamentos incoerentes com um menear de cabeça, como ele poderia pensar em Miller daquela forma? Ele estava a maior parte do tempo com ela, dividia a cama com ela... Não definitivamente não! Aquilo era um truque, e se a menina queria jogar ele entraria no jogo dela.

- Aquela... Senhorita Smiths, obrigado pelo aviso.

- Não senhor, eu apenas quero o melhor para você! – ela disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E o que seria melhor para mim? – perguntou em um tom cético.

Antes, porém que a menina pudesse responder mais batidas foram ministradas a sua porta. Arrastou Anne Smiths novamente e a colocou para fora ao abrir a porta e se deparar com Minerva.

- Minerva?

- Severus, que bom que o encontrei, vamos... Venha comigo.

Snape seguia a mulher, estaria ela ficando senil? Não, duvidava muito disto, mas bem que não era uma idéia para se jogar fora, afinal, declarar Minerva como senil serviria de motivação para... Sua linha de raciocínio fora cortada quando entrou na Ala hospitalar.

- O que esses pirralhos aprontaram desta vez?

- Não é um aluno Snape. – disse Madame Pomfrey. – É a Miller.

E então ele a viu, deitada sobre um leito, o rosto coberto por gotículas de suor. Estava pálida e seu corpo tremia com calafrios.

- Ela foi envenenada.

Snape aproximou-se, tocou lentamente a pele úmida e fria, tão diferente do que normalmente era. Olhou para as duas mulheres ao redor. O biombo estava novamente fechado.

- Já fiz a avaliação física, nenhuma mordida, picada ou corte. – Pomfrey meneava a cabeça enquanto falava.

- Aspiração? – perguntou Minerva.

- Duvido muito... As narinas não estão irritadas.

Snape segurou o lençol pronto para descê-lo, mas foi parado pela cara feia das duas mulheres.

- Severus, ela está despida debaixo deste lençol, não creio que...

- Francamente Minerva... – disse ele retirando o lençol e expondo o corpo esguio de Allison. – Eu conheço mais deste corpo do que sua capacidade de imaginação sugere.

As duas ali coraram freneticamente, Os dedos de Snape mal tocavam a pele esbranquiçada, algumas veias ressaltavam-se na garganta, quase negras.

- E quanto a isto? – ele indagou apontando para o pescoço.

- Não estava ai segundos atrás. – Pomfrey afirmou.

- Exatamente por este motivo Pomfrey, ela tem de ficar descoberta!

- Mas Severus, ela tem frio. – comentou Minerva apontando para o corpo tremendo.

- Vocês são mesmo bruxas? – ele apontou sua varinha para ela e murmurando um feitiço ela parou de tremer.

Snape aproximou-se dos lábios secos e ligeiramente arroxeados da mulher, entreabrindo-os. As duas bruxas ali observavam apreensivas o que o mestre em poções faria a seguir. O enorme nariz curvado invadiu a boca aberta e aspirando levemente Snape soltou uma nota de reprovação.

- Não temos muito tempo... – disse enquanto observava o corpo contorcer e a respiração acelerar buscando por ar. – É Cianureto.

Minerva afastou-se agitada enquanto Snape tateava por todo o seu casaco. Encontrando uma pequena pedra com aspecto envelhecido e coloração avermelhada foi posta na boca de Allison, mas a agitação do corpo logo a colocou para fora. E Snape a levantou, colocando o corpo nu de sua mulher sobre seu colo, forçou a pedra garganta a baixo, empurrando com o dedo indicador, enquanto pedia a qualquer entidade que não lhe tirasse Miller.

- Agüente meu bem... Por mim... – ele disse em um tom baixo no ouvido da mulher.

Segurou a respiração dela por alguns segundos e então ela se acalmou. Pomfrey sorriu aliviada, não saberia o que fazer se não fosse aquele homem carrancudo, mas a expressão de Snape não desanuviara nem um pouco.

- Não temos tempo, o bezoar apenas diminui os efeitos, este é um veneno letal...

Um canto épico soou nos ouvidos dos que estavam ali presentes, ouviram as portas duplas abrirem-se e um calor magnânimo espalhar-se pelo recinto. A voz de Albus Dumbledore pode ser ouvida ao cumprimentar uma estudante que estava em um dos leitos. Rapidamente Snape cobriu a nudez de Allison e o biombo foi aberto, no ombro de Dumbledore, estava Fawkes a bela fênix estava em sua melhor forma.

- Não pretendia demorar...

As asas da fênix se abriram e com um vôo gracioso ela pousou sobre o peito arfante de Allison Miller. Com uma nota melancolia os quatro espectadores viram algo fantástico. Os olhos negros da ave mitologia, uma grossa lágrima perolada era formada, e a cabeça emplumada curvou-se em direção aos lábios entreabertos deixando a lágrima escorrer.

A ave aninhou-se ali, como se o peito de Miller fosse o melhor local para fazê-lo. E eles entenderam que a ave ficaria ali, até que suas lágrimas não fossem mais necessárias.

- Ela ficará bem. – disse Dumbledore.

- Co-como você sabia o que era Severus? – indagou Minerva.

- O hálito dela cheirava a amêndoas amargas. – disse lentamente, olhando para o corpo adormecido.

- Diretor, precisamos descobrir como ela acabou ingerindo isto.

- Papoula, isto será visto, mas primeiro precisamos cuidar da Senhorita Miller. – Dumbledore apoiou uma mão no ombro de Snape. – Fawkes ficará ali, enquanto o veneno resistir em seu corpo. Vamos.

A inconsciência era reconfortante, mas um sussurro no escuro lhe fez o coração acelerar. Porque estava sozinha naquele escuro? E onde estava a voz rouca que lhe acordara? Sentia uma dor incomoda seguido novamente pelo esquecimento morno e um tanto salgado... Silêncio.

Seguiu o diretor até seu gabinete, em silencio, pensando em como estivera tão perto de perder a pessoa que a pouco descobrira lhe ser tão importante. Ouviu o ranger da pedra, a maçaneta girando e a textura aveludada da poltrona em que sentara, mas nada daquilo fixava em sua mente. Somente o corpo frágil e esguio, totalmente nu em seus braços estampava a superfície de seus pensamentos.

- Severus?

Tirado de seus pensamentos ele encarou os olhos azuis do diretor e desviou olhando o recinto, como se aquela fosse sua primeira vez ali. O poleiro de Fawkes vazio.

- Ela ficará bem, mesmo que demore algum tempo para que o veneno saia de seu organismo. – Dumbledore sentou-se entrelaçando os dedos. – Veneno trouxa tem maior resistência às lagrimas de fênix.

- Não entendo como, digo, quem poderia ter feito isto?

- Há inúmeras possibilidades Severus, espero que minhas divagações estejam equivocadas.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando novamente para o velho mago a sua frente. Não havia um fato que passasse despercebido pelo diretor e suas divagações sempre se tornavam corretas, o que seria tão preocupante que fizesse o diretor desejar o contrario?

- Quais seriam? – a voz continuava fria, mesmo os nervos estando em frangalhos.

- Ainda não é hora, por agora descanse, assumirá as aulas da Senhorita Miller a partir de amanhã!

Afirmou com a cabeça, saindo em seguida. Estava no segundo lance de escadas quando se lembrou de que Allison estava na Ala hospitalar. Refez o caminho até o local, haviam alguns alunos parado a porta, voltaria mais tarde. Decidiu pelo recanto de sua masmorra.

De posse de uma garrafa de Brandy Snape entrou no banheiro e abriu o chuveiro. Despia-se e a cada peça retirada, um gole generoso da garrafa. Quem quer que tenha feito aquilo a _sua mulher _sofreria severamente.

Sua dor de cabeça se intensificou quando adentrou o Salão Principal abarrotado daquelas cabeças-ocas. Sentou-se ao lado do local que era reservado a Allison por direito.

- Professora Minerva, Eu gostaria de saber, como está a Professora Miller? - Perguntou a garota loira.

Snape a reconhecia era a irritante artilheira do time perfeito de Minerva. Apurou seus ouvidos para a resposta da bruxa. A garrafa de Brandy havia derrubado o mestre de poções impedindo que ele fosse a Ala Hospitalar.

- Ainda em tratamento Senhorita O'hanoly. – respondeu superficialmente.

Minerva olhou de canto para Snape e suspirou, ele sabia que depois que aquilo tudo passasse ele sofreria nas mãos dela. Comentários indevidos, e ainda tinha Papoula Pomfrey... Talvez se usasse um feitiço obliviador quem sabe sua vida não seria mais... Menos atribulada, porque ele nunca teria uma vida tranqüila, era o seu fardo.

O corredor para a Ala Hospitalar estava vazio, os alunos ainda tomavam seus desjejuns, abriu as portas e encontrou Madame Pomfrey.

- Snape. – disse corando. – Tudo bem, pode vê-la.

O olhar frio dele recaiu sobre a mulher, quem disse que ele precisava da permissão dela? Seus passos ecoavam pelo local e ao abrir o biombo encontrou a mulher morena tranquilamente deitada. A fênix havia ganhado um poleiro improvisado, mas mantinha a sua posição no peito de Miller.

- O veneno ainda não saiu?

- Não... – a enfermeira respondeu arrumando o lençol. – mas creio que não demora muito, a fênix está espaçando mais suas lágrimas.

- Entendo. – disse aproximando-se, sentando na cadeira ao lado.

- Preciso colocar um osso no lugar. – e saiu.

A fênix piou quando Snape levou sua mão até a fronte de Allison, o que aquela ave estava pensando, será que achava que Miller era agora sua por direito.

- Não me teste sua galinha crescida.

Fawkes piou alto, fechando os olhos e virando o rosto, tocando o bico nos lábios de Miller.

- Aproveita enquanto pode, depois vamos ver quem ela vai escolher.

Snape franziu o cenho, ele estava ficando senil, discutir com uma ave era seu fim, Lentamente levantou-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Miller, levando uma bicada em seguida. Agora seu dedo sangrava com a ferida aberta.

- Só não acabo com você porque ela precisa... Esteja avisado!

O animal piou em tom de escarnio, Snape se afastou, aquilo era realmente muito estranho para a sua capacidade de aceitar o irreal. Ficaria ali se pudesse, mas havia aulas de poções e DCAT. Aquele canto acolhedor foi novamente ouvido, a nota melancólica se fez ouvir, Snape conhecia aquele canto ele poderia salvar a vida que ele tanto prezava.

* * *

**N/A:** Quero pedir as mais sinceras desculpas pela demora na postagem deste capitulo!

Estive passando por uma baixa no processo criativo! Mas, acho que recuperei um pouco da minha inspiração!

A todos que acompanham esta fic: **Tati Cullen H. e Nina Rickman; Coraline D. Snape; Jess-Black-17; Florence D. P. Snape; Ana Paula Prince; Eris** e todos os outros adoráveis leitores um super beijo!

Obrigada por acompanhar!


	14. Chapter 14: Nobody's Fault

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora na postagem, mas estive muitissimo ocupada com minha vida particular!  
Não pensem que desisti da fic, não mesmo, agora sem mais enrrolações;

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nobody's Fault.**

O dia passou tão veloz que Snape mal percebeu, o crepúsculo surgia ao longe. Recebera mais cedo a noticia de que a fênix havia parado de ministrar suas lágrimas mágicas em Miller. Planejava visitá-la antes do jantar com a esperança de vê-la acordar, mas seus planos foram frustrados pelo chamado do Diretor. Então sentado sob os olhares dos antigos Diretores em seus respectivos quadros, ele esperava Albus Dumbledore. O velho mago surgiu de uma porta secreta e cumprimentando o convidado sentou-se em meios movimentos de conjurar um conjunto de chá. Tão logo o vapor do liquido quente enchia a sala e a paciência de Snape se esvaia.

- Eu não pretendo ficar brincando de chazinho com você Albus!

- Tão pouco eu pretendo lhe prender aqui. – comentou o velho. – Eu gostaria de ter meios melhores de lhe dizer isto.

- Desembucha logo!

O quadro de Fineus Nigellus pigarreou enquanto se ajeitava na moldura, fingindo que dormia.

- Severus meu caro, o três vassouras foi atacado.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- A marca negra foi conjurada sobre o local. – Os olhos examinadores de Albus vasculharam o antebraço onde ele sabia ter uma marca quase esquecida. – Encontraram um corpo.

- Foi Grint? – perguntou com um fio de voz.

- Creio que sim, o rapaz está avançando, ele deixou uma mensagem para você nas paredes. – o velho retirou os óculos. – gravou a sangue.

Snape remexeu-se na poltrona que estava sentado, primeiro Miller envenenada, depois um ataque ao vilarejo. Aquele homem não estava ali para brincadeiras.

- _"As aves podem migrar, mas sempre voltam para seu lar."_

- Como? – Snape não conseguira entender no que aquilo estava relacionado a ele.

- Estava escrito sob a mensagem deixada para você.

- E o que a mensagem dizia?

- _"Tomarei o que é meu Snape, nem que seja à força_._"_ – Albus disse sério. – _"Não tente me impedir, não queremos que ela sofra não é mesmo?"_

Ao abaixar a cabeça as cortinas negras que eram os seus cabelos ocultaram a sua feição do velho bruxo. Dumbledore olhou para o poleiro ainda vazio de Fawkes. O silencio somente era quebrado pelos aparatos estranhos que havia na coleção de Albus.

- Foi ele quem a envenenou? – Snape finalmente perguntou seu rosto sério.

- Este é outro ponto complicado desta história. – os dedos de Albus cruzaram-se, claro sinal de que ele estava preocupado. – Não há como entrar em Hogwarts, por mais que Grint queira e saiba onde está localizada ele não poderia entrar.

"Não posso dizer nada sem ter certeza, mas creio que ele esteja sendo ajudado. Alguém de dentro da escola envenenou Allison. O que foge é porque ele envenenaria Allison."

Snape contemplou a noite, as estrelas piscavam altas e alheias a tudo aquilo, então algo lhe ocorreu.

- Não era para ela. – ele disse com a voz de barítono, acordando os quadros que realmente dormiam. – Era para mim.

- Para você? – Dumbledore ponderou um instante. – Possivelmente, mas como então ela foi envenenada em seu lugar?

- Possivelmente durante alguma das refeições. Os Elfos! – ele se levantou em um salto, a cólera corroendo sua face.

- Acame-se Severus, os Elfos jamais trairiam a escola, prejudicar os que aqui vivem não é da natureza de um elfo, eles são pacíficos.

- Então de quem é a culpa? – O indagou socando a mesa, fazendo o aparelho de chá tremer. – Ou acha que Allison tomou o veneno por conta própria?

- Não creio nisto, ela é muito auto-preservativa, não faria nada do tipo. – E coçou a barba branca. – Talvez não haja um culpado.

- COMO? Como pode não haver um culpado Albus, Allison quase morreu, Cianureto não é fácil de conseguir, alguém sabotou as refeições!

- Possivelmente meu caro, mas por hora permita-se pensar apenas no bem estar daquela mulher. O culpado aparecerá cedo ou tarde se realmente houver um.

- VAI ESPERAR ELA MORRER SÓ PARA DESCOBRIR QUE REALMENTE ALGUÉM QUER MATÁ-LA?

- Não disse que o veneno era para você?

- Ah sim, muito me relaxa saber que o próximo pode ser eu.

- Apenas confie em mim, afinal, quando os meus métodos foram falhos?

Snape caminhou até a porta, o corpo rígido de fúria, o cenho franzido, pousou a mão sobre a maçaneta e a girou, abrindo a porta.

- Espero que esteja certo novamente... – e saiu.

O Diretor suspirou ruidosamente quando ouviu o baque surdo da gárgula de pedra. Fineus abriu os olhos encarando o atual diretor, os olhos azuis encontraram o quadro e a voz do antigo diretor encheu o recinto.

- O que pretende fazer com o que sabe Dumbledore? Afinal foi um aluno quem ajudou aquele homem-lobo.

- Preciso antes descobrir os motivos que o levou a isto Fineus, não será facil, e ajudara mais que Severus não saiba.

O quadro afirmou e voltou para o seu pseudo-cochilar. Dando a volta em sua cadeira o diretor encarou a noite, as luzinhas bruxuleantes de Hogsmeade ao longe e o rastro da marca negra sujando o céu com sua poeira verde.

Estava confortável no esquecimento, não havia problemas, não havia dor, não havia nada, somente aquele calor confortável na altura do peito. Os olhos fechados assimilavam certa luminescência dourada, como um sol acolhedor. Por inúmeras vezes tentou abrir os olhos, mas algo a impedia. Parecia presa já que seu corpo não respondia a seus comandos.

"_Estou bem... acho."_

Tentou mover os dedos e nada, abrir os lábios que estavam secos e nada.

"_Morri?"_

Não, não poderia ter morrido, sabia estar respirando, notava a claridade e sentia algo sobre o peito, era quente. Mortos não têm sensações. Sentiu um leve roçar em seus lábios, era como se algo quente e um tanto áspero lhe tocasse os lábios, algo como um bico.

"_Bicos são quentes?"  
_Não sabia responder, quando se tornava ave não sabia o que sentia, não tinha noção de frio ou quente. Então ouviu a voz forte e rouca lhe chamar ao longe. Conhecia aquela voz, ela era de... Não se lembrava. Aquele esquecimento quente confundia. Aquela voz conversava lhe contava algo, mas sua mente não assimilava, estava muito longe. E então ao tentar se concentrar naquela voz tão forte ela ouviu. "... e custe o que custar, eu vou te proteger." Reconheceu a voz.

"_Severus"_

"... mas, por favor, não me abandone agora, eu sei que você pode..." Tentou se mexer e sentiu o dedo mover-se alheio a si, como se estivesse fora de seu corpo. "Allison? Pode me ouvir?"

"_Sim, sim eu posso!"_

Tentou mover-se novamente e a mesma sensação lhe ocorreu. Tentou abrir os olhos e os sentiram forçados alheio a si.

Snape segurava a mão de Allison, conversando com ela baixinho, sendo vigiado por Fawkes que ainda ocupava o peito dela, como se fizesse dele o seu ninho. Sentiu então os dedos dela moverem-se minimamente entre os seus, e mais uma vez após chamá-la. E viu seus olhos tremerem, ela estava voltando para ele.

- Allison, sei que está me ouvindo, vamos...

Snape sentia os esforços de Allison e quando viu os olhos dela se abrindo, tão azuis como nunca antes estivera, a lhe encarar, com gotículas de lágrimas ele soube. Não saberia como poderia continuar sem ela. Precisava de Allison Miller para viver tanto quanto precisava de ar em seus pulmões. Beijou-lhe a testa os olhos e os lábios, recebendo pios insistentes de Fawkes.

Allison finalmente voltara para o plano real, e via tudo muito borrado, sentia os beijos de Snape, sentia também aquela quentura sobre si enquanto tudo entrava em foco ela ponderava. Esteve correndo risco de vida. Os músculos de sua garganta doíam em conjunto o estomago parecia revirado, uma ânsia lhe fez tossir.

Fawkes se afastou para a mulher sentar, aninhando-se agora em seu colo. Os olhos azuis vasculharam toda a sala sem conseguir reconhecer muita coisa ali. Encontrou a quentura que sentia sobre suas pernas e acariciou as penas vermelhas e quentes da fênix, sorrindo.

O ultimo, mas nem por isso menos especial que seus olhos azuis captaram foi a forma negra que era Snape. Estendeu os braços para ele, com um sorriso extremamente largo no rosto.

- Ouvi me chamar.

Snape não respondeu, não confiava em sua voz naquele momento. Sabia que falharia precariamente em dizer qualquer coisa. Apertou-a contra seu peito, para que ela sentisse o coração que golpeava descontrolado contra a caixa torácica do homem.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou, sua foz saia falha, arranhada.

Antes, porém que Snape pudesse responder, Madame Pomfrey apareceu arrastando a cortinha branca e entrando com sua varinha em riste. A fênix roçou a cabeça cristada no braço da mulher e levantou vôo. Snape agradeceu mentalmente, porém quis usar meia dúzia de azarações que combinadas fariam Papoula ficar irreconhecível, quando a mulher o expulsou de perto de Miller.

Allison vestia-se com o biombo fechado, Papoula matraqueava do outro lado todo o tipo de cuidado que ela deveria ter, e que ainda era muito cedo para ter alta.

- Ordem do Diretor. - ela disse sem que Miller precisasse perguntar. – Ele diz que Snape não pode assumir duas cátedras.

Deu de ombros, sinceramente ela não aguentaria ficar muito tempo parada ali em uma enfermaria. Vestida com um vestido amarelo pálido, peça que Minerva mandara, Allison sentia-se um clone de Dumbledore. Exceto pela cor dos cabelos e barba. Ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz e saiu. Encontrou Severus a esperando com olhos examinadores. Andaram lado a lado, com a professora recebendo muitos _"Bem vinda de volta" _e _"Melhoras." _de seus alunos. Sorria abertamente, mas sabia pela aura que emanava de Snape que algo iria tirar aquela felicidade de sua face.

Uma vez dentro da segurança de seus aposentos, Snape deixou a mascara de frieza pra trás, abraçando-a com o cuidado que se abraçaria uma peça de cristal.

- Tive receios Allison.

- Shiii, estou aqui agora. – respondeu em tom baixo. – Agora me diga, o que aconteceu?

Snape se afastou de Allison e sentou-se em sua poltrona preferida, cruzando as pontas dos dedos e apoiando a cabeça nos mesmos.

- Você foi envenenada. – ele disse sem rodeios. – O pior de tudo é que não encontramos um culpado.

Allison foi até Snape e com carinho massageava suas costas. Ele estava tenso demais para uma conversa, precisava dele mais tranquilo ou nada lhe seria revelado.

- Mas, pode não haver um culpado certo?

- Você tem alguma ligação com a mente de Albus?

Allison riu, já ouvira uma pergunta semelhante de um de seus alunos, ela beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e o rumou para seu quarto.

- Aprenda meu amor, a aceitar que nem tudo tem respostas.

- Somente não quero que você corra mais riscos.

- Com você ao meu lado, não correrei. – e sumiu pela porta que dava passagem a seu quarto.

O jantar fora servido e daquela vez depois de algum tempo de ausência Allison Miller ocupava seu lugar por direito. Comia sua salada como se aquilo fosse sair de moda a qualquer momento. Os murmurinhos característicos ainda estava lá, o mundo continuaria mesmo que ela tivesse parado naquele momento em que era boa a inconsciência. Mas algo incomodava Allison, como se alguém a olhasse de um modo peculiar, percorreu os olhos e viu muitas cabeças voltadas para sua direção, todas as casas a olhavam, porém Gryffindor detinha a maioria delas.

A sobremesa era pudim de leite com cauda de frutas vermelhas, Allison aceitou o pedaço oferecido por Flitwick e saiu em seguida, algo fizera seu estomago embrulhar e o vomito estava próximo demais de sua garganta.

Snape encontrou o corpo de Allison curvado sobre o sanitário de cerâmica, seu rosto pálido indicava que ela havia vomitado bastante.

- Vai ser difícil fazer a comida parar no seu estomago por um tempo. – disse ele a ajudando.

- Percebi.

- Venha, vamos, tome um bom banho e deite-se, vou pedir um chá para você.

Allison aceitou a ajuda de Snape para despir-se. Sabia pela cara que ele fazia que estava doido de desejo, mas ela mesma mal se mantinha em pé, por mais que desejasse fazer amor com ele, aquele não era o momento certo. Estava fraca demais.

- O que me envenenou?

A pergunta o atingiu como uma flecha, rápida e certeira.

- Cianureto.

- Veneno trouxa. – ela comentou. – Será que...

- Allison, vamos ficar com a teoria de que não há um culpado.

- Achei que você não se contentaria com isto. – disse ela debaixo do chuveiro.

- Não me contento, mas agora não é o momento certo, você precisa de uma xícara de chá.

Snape saiu e voltou no momento certo para estender a toalha branca para Allison, a mulher se enrolou e seguiu para sua grande cama, deitando-se do jeito que estava.

- Não sente frio? – Snape perguntou.

- Não... – ela se aconchegou na seda dos lençóis. – a textura me relaxa.

Ele estendeu para ela uma xícara fumegante, ainda enrolada na toalha ela aceitou a xícara e sorveu o liquido com cuidado para não queimar os lábios.

- O que você está escondendo de mim? – perguntou de repente.

- Como assim?

- Você está evitando um assunto que está te incomodando, então imagino que esteja escondendo algo de mim. – ela disse com os olhos fechados, apreciando o chá de lima.

Snape sentou-se na beirada da cama e a ficou olhando, as gotas de água do banho recém tomado ainda estavam ali.

- Grint atacou Hogsmeade. – disse em tom áspero.

- Aquele maldito, Severus, ele não vai sossegar enquanto eu não falar com ele. – ela disse ficando de pé. – Tenho que acabar com isto.

- Não! – respondeu com urgência. Verdade era que ele não queria que ela corresse riscos novamente.

- Mas vidas inocentes estão em jogo!

- Eu sou mesquinho, a única vida que mais me importa neste momento é a sua Allison, não quero passar novamente por tudo isto.

Allison sentou-se, repousando a cabeça no colo de Snape, cansada demais para discutir, seu estomago revirava com apenas o chá, esperaria a hora certa de agir. Por enquanto.


End file.
